Das Resultat Sagt Alles
by saizoouuuh
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo una princesa y su caballero lucharon juntas para proteger su reino... Esta es una historia típica y atípica a la vez que relata una lucha entre el bien y el mal y la de un amor de pareja que parece imposible... Versión corregida y aumentada... Traducción desde el inglés... Finalizada.
1. Parte 1

**Disclaimer: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha le pertenece a sus respectivos autores.**

 **Prólogo:**

Érase una vez en una tierra floreciente en la cual se encontraba un reino y allí residía una princesa muy hermosa.

La princesa era amable, popular y respetada por el pueblo.

Los habitantes de este reino estaban colmados de felicidad pero un día los soldados de un reino vecino de pronto lo invadieron buscando el tesoro nacional de este reino.

Fue la guerra más terrible que nadie haya visto…

Fueron batallas tras batallas…

A mitad de las contiendas el caballero principal del frente traicionó a la princesa desertando al reino enemigo y el resultado fue una gran pérdida de poder militar…

Parecía que todo se había perdido pero un solo caballero fue capaz de evitar la conquista…

Aquel caballero derrotó al traidor y fue a proteger a la princesa y a defender al reino…

Y así con la paz del reino restaurado y el caballero siguiendo defendiendo el mismo éste a la larga se volvió el príncipe al casarse con la princesa y vivieron felices hasta el fin de sus días…

El FIN

 **IIIII**

Este es sólo otro cuento de hadas que todos escuchan al menos una vez de niños con el que al final de la historia los padres concluyen que uno no debe darse por vencido tan pronto…

Pues también me contaron y dijeron esto cuando era un chiquillo…

Por aquel entonces hasta me conmovía pensando que me notaba muy feliz por la princesa mientras sentía desprecio por el caballero traidor y admiración por el caballero defensor que trajo la paz al reino…

El caballero sí que debió haber sido alguien increíblemente fuerte y audaz, ¿eh?

Me lo preguntaba mientras me quedaba dormido…

Supuse que era sólo una gran historia y que todos creían que era sólo algo de ficción…

Pero muy pronto haría un gran descubrimiento…

Sí, fue durante el levantamiento de los suelos para la construcción de un nuevo edificio…

Había estado observando casualmente el sedimento cuando un brillo me llamó la atención… Excavé cuidadosamente y lo retiré de la arcilla que lo cubría y resultó ser una piedra rota y desgastada…

Podría haber sido mi imaginación... pero yo ya había visto esta piedra limpia y bonita en alguna parte. Mi interés despertó, me lo llevé a casa y durante un tiempo mis días transcurrieron fatigando libros antiguos…

Y entonces me topé con un hecho…

Hace mucho tiempo esta roca había sido llamada nuestro tesoro nacional…

Ni idea tenía de por qué estaba en aquel lugar y por lo tanto me pregunté si aquel famoso cuento de hadas podría llegar a tener algo de verdad…

Después investigué en las historias de guerra que había creído estar relacionadas con el cuento de hadas…

Por último me encontré con un hecho inesperado…

Nuestro reino no siempre había sido uno. Hace unos quinientos años, el reino que hoy conocemos se dividió en dos. Y, en efecto, había habido una guerra por aquel entonces…

Pero a pesar de mis esfuerzos no pude hallar pistas sobre el caballero traidor o del caballero defensor… Aunque tras mucho buscar por lo menos descubrí cómo se llamaba la orden de los caballeros…

Pensando en estas cuestiones cuando cerré el libro de texto se desgarró un borde del mismo y yo me lamenté porque era algo no sólo antiguo sino que sobre todo valioso y además prestado…

Me apuré en tratar de pegar la parte desgarrada cuando me di cuenta de que había algo pegado entre las hojas…

Con cuidado para no provocar otro desgarró lo saque…

Se trataba de una carta muy sucia…

El Remitente decía: "Fate Testarossa".

Un nombre ni remotamente parecido que haya oído o leído con anterioridad…

Y el destinatario era… Casi se me escapó un chillido cuando leí el segundo nombre…

"Takamachi Nanoha".

No hacía falta que yo fuera arqueólogo para conocer el nombre…

Hace quinientos años este era el nombre de la princesa de este reino…

Me obligué a mantener la calma y abrí cuidadosamente la carta. Las personas dibujadas se habían desgastado con el paso de tantos años y algunos de ellos eran casi indistinguibles…

A pesar de ello leí toda la carta con suma atención…

Había muchas marcas arrugadas y onduladas, posiblemente causadas por las lágrimas derramadas. Más adelante, los caracteres alargados comenzaron a temblar, y, al final, se distorsionaron en gran medida…

Ni siquiera se podía alcanzar a leer las palabras finales…

Casi ni me puedo imaginar los sentimientos de la persona que redactó la carta…

Pero debió haber sido con un dolor insoportable…

Porque para mí la lectura era igualmente dolorosa…

Voy a dejar esta carta como una ofrenda ante la tumba de la princesa porque estoy seguro de que habría sido lo que la autora de esta carta deseaba…

Esto de pronto cruzó por mi mente…

Visitando la tumba de la princesa por primera vez descubrí otra verdad pues el nombre grabado en ella era el de Takamachi Nanoha…

Ya entiendo… así que se trataba de aquello…

En el momento en que me di cuenta por alguna razón no podía dejar de lagrimear…

Oré ante la tumba de la princesa y juré con firmeza seguir llevando una vida digna…

Antes de esta época de prosperidad, abundancia y felicidad hubo una de gran dolor y profunda tristeza…

Para saber bien lo que ocurrió hay que recordar el pasado… Viajar en el tiempo…

En cuanto a mí voy a relatar esta historia a todos los que deseen escucharla hasta el día de mi muerte…

 **Fin del prólogo.**

 **Capítulo 1: Fate**

 _El cielo nublado era tan sombrío y triste que yo no podía dejar de preguntarme si realmente era el mismo cielo que yo había visto siempre._

 _Mi entorno estaba en un extraño silencio…_

 _Era casi como si pudiera escuchar el sonido de los copos de nieve cayendo y apilándose…_

 _El sonido de mi propia respiración y el latido del corazón parecían tan fuertes que eran casi irritantes._

 _"Fate-Chan, ¿te gusta la nieve?"_

 _A medida que yo tenía la mirada perdida en la nevada, un copo me tocó la mejilla. En ese instante... Me acordé de su amable voz…_

 _"Nanoha… mmm, no me desagrada… ¿pero a vos qué te parece…?"._

 _"A mí me encanta la nieve porque... me acuerdo de que estaba nevando así aquella noche"._

" _¿Pero por qué…?"._

" _¿Eh…? Ah, es que… bueno…"._

" _No hay problema, tómate tu tiempo en decírmelo, ¿de acuerdo?"._

Ahh, ¿por qué te recuerdo tanto?

No tiene caso…

A medida que me separaba de la pared de escombros sobre la que me incliné, sentí un dolor agudo en mi costado... y un calor que se deslizaba…

Sacando la mano que había estado presionando mi costado extendí la mano hacia el cielo como si estuviera pidiendo algo y lo que antes me había manchado la mano ahora lentamente corría por mi brazo…

"Noté algo diferente que me recorría la mejilla…".

En esta tierra que se cubrió de un manto blanquecino floreció una flor roja… que acariciada y dispersa por el viento muchos de sus pétalos cayeron sobre la nieve…

Es desesperanzador… Esto es el final de todo…

Pero también hay algo bueno detrás de todo esto…

Porque si yo fenezco ya esta guerra finalizará aquí y ahora…

La felicidad volverá… y Nanoha sonreirá de nuevo con sinceridad…

" _Es que…Fate-Chan, de esta manera soy capaz de quedarme tu a lado…"._

No quiero desaparecer…

No, no y no…

No quiero desaparecer de este mundo del cual Nanoha es parte…

Pero ya no tiene caso…

Amé a Nanoha, quería protegerla estando a su lado…

Eso era todo lo que deseaba…

Todo es mi culpa…

Ya sea entre mujeres o un caballero y su princesa…

Esos aspectos no me importan…

Porque yo hubiera querido que…

Si hubiera sabido todo lo que iba a pasar hubiera sido mejor que no la hubiese conocido. Aunque nos hubiéramos conocido yo no me habría enamorado de vos…

Yo no… habría sentido algo por ella en lo absoluto…

... ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo...?

Eso es imposible…

En el momento en que te conocí y dije tu nombre…

En ese momento.

"Te amo demasiado, Nanoha."

Yo ya me había enamorado de ti…

 **IIIII**

Tengo pocos recuerdos de mi infancia…

Durante el tiempo que puedo recordar de la primera etapa de mi vida he vivido en el instituto. La directora del instituto fue más amable de lo que nadie suponía, y yo la quería como si fuera mi verdadera madre.

No obstante, ya se había decidido que sólo podía permanecer allí hasta que yo tuviera diez años…

Yo no había entendido bien las partes complicadas pero al parecer hubo una guerra en un reino vecino hasta hace unos pocos años y un gran número de huérfanos por la guerra había llegado a nuestro reino en busca de ayuda por aquellos estigmas.

A pesar de que habían recibido a tantos como pudieron, se había acordado de que iban a entrar en la sociedad una vez que llegaron a una cierta edad para evitar que el número en el instituto se volviera excesivo…

No había nada más que hacer….

Y aunque yo era una nenita llegué a la conclusión de que tenía que ser uno de esos huérfanos de la guerra…

Aunque yo no había entendido realmente lo que significaba la guerra en ese momento…

Yo cumpliría los diez años el año que viene.

Normalmente esto sería cerca de la hora de una persona para decidir su futuro pero... para mí ya se había decidido bastante antes…

A partir del próximo año, yo estaría viviendo en el castillo o en el corazón de nuestro reino y que dicen que podría ser más en concreto... En el cuartel militar ubicado en los terrenos del castillo...

Yo siempre había parecido tener mucho más "potencial para la magia" que otras personas…

Hace medio año, los datos sobre los niños en el instituto se había recogido y al parecer las cifras de la mina habían sido consideradas demasiado altas.

Una comandante militar me preguntó si deseaba enlistarme en el ejército…

Y yo, como alguien que no tenía un lugar en particular para volver, la respuesta fue fácil…

Después me habían dado unas cuantas oportunidades para observar sus tropas a fin de empezar a comprender lo que era el ejército. Fue en mi tercera visita cuando esta mujer que había estado velando por mí me preguntó si quería ser su hijastra.

La felicidad y la calidez... esos eran la clase de sentimientos que brotaron en mi pecho, y me encontré ruborizada de alegría... y era un poco embarazoso….

Pero sin ocultarlo asentí con ahínco.

 **Un tiempo después…**

"Uff, es muy tarde…".

Para el momento en que había terminado la compra solicitada después de mi trabajo a tiempo parcial ya se había hecho de noche…

Aunque la razón real de mi demora es que había estado mirando y leyendo un cartel…

Fue después de comprar el pan para todos en el instituto de la panadería a la que siempre iba. Pensé que era hora de irme a casa y cuando salí de la panadería me encontré con un mismo cartel pero de una versión más grande:

"Una fiesta de cumpleaños se celebra para la princesa".

Esas palabras fueron escritas en letras grandes...

Y en los detalles, decía... "¡Por favor venga al castillo para celebrar este evento!"

La fiesta fue un evento público, y toda la gente común dio la bienvenida... Supongo que era demostrar lo mucho que el reino confiaba y respetaba en sus ciudadanos…

"Pero... Mmm. La princesa... Me pregunto cómo será...".

Me pregunté sobre eso mientras seguía distraída mirando el cartel.

"Uh, es verdad que todos tienen hambre…".

En un momento yo tenía la bolsa que llevaba en el pecho y salí corriendo por la calle de ladrillo.

Se tarda más de 15 minutos para llegar al instituto desde aquí y si utilizo la carretera principal no podría llegar a casa a las siete en punto.

Para llegar un poco más rápido me decidí a tomar los carriles laterales dando un giro…

Había pocas luces lo que hacía todo bastante oscuro pero esta ciudad es relativamente segura y además de eso gracias a mis muchos años como repartidora de periódicos era como hacer mi camino a través de mi propio patio trasero.

No bajé la velocidad, incluso cuando estaba a punto de dar la vuelta de la esquina... pero luego... De reojo, vi la figura de una chica en cuclillas en silencio bajo una luz de la solitaria calle…

No la he visto antes… ¿Estará perdida?

"¿Por qué estás sola en un lugar como éste?"

La llamé con voz suave para no asustarla y me acerqué lentamente. Al oírme, levantó la cabeza, que la tenía entre las rodillas.

"Um, he perdido mi camino..."

La joven tímida y preocupada parecía de la misma edad que yo.

"¿Por dónde vives?"

Ella movió la cabeza con el ceño fruncido, como si ella no fuera capaz de dar una respuesta.

¿Podría haber venido de un lugar lejano…?".

"... Ya es de noche... En todo caso, estar en un lugar como éste es peligroso..."

Como me pregunté qué hacer, la chica hizo un pequeño "Mmm" y me agarró la manga ... Su rostro parecía muy ansioso…

"Um ... por ahora, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo? ¿Puedes ponerte en contacto con tu familia o alguien para que te escolte…?".

Le tendí la mano. La niña echó una mirada entre mi mano y mi cara un par de veces ante el nerviosismo y me agarró con fuerza.

"¿Nos vamos?".

"Está bien".

Esa mano era sólo un poco más pequeña que la mía... Pero de alguna manera notaba mucha calidez en la misma…

No sé si era porque era mi primera vez al tomarla de la mano pero… el calor de la mano que se unía con la mía... de alguna manera hizo que mi corazón se acelerara de una extraña forma…

 **Fin del capítulo 1.**

 **Capítulo 2: Satisfacción**

Desde que recuerdo estuve aquí.

Como la hija del rey de este reino.

Como la... princesa de este reino.

No era como si yo despreciara mi vida…

Mi madre y mi padre quienes me dieron a luz y me criaron y mi hermano y hermana, que se criaron conmigo…

La gente en el castillo siempre estaba cuidándome de una forma u otra.

Amo a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Pero me pregunto cuándo fue… que me puse a pensar que este castillo es una jaula…

Las ventanas de mi habitación fueron aseguradas todas con barrotes de hierro así que las veces que en realidad podía asomarme sólo vería una parte del cielo a partir de ahí... Ya era parte del pasado ver todo el cielo en su conjunto hasta el horizonte…

Nunca podía salir a la ciudad sola porque siempre habrá alguien que me acompañe o escolte…

"Caray, te preocupas de más, Padre, voy a estar bien".

Yo le dije con una sonrisa pero pensando que en verdad no puedo salir sola... ya que fue terriblemente doloroso…  
En los terrenos del castillo hubo y hay muchas personas cerca de mí pero todos eran mayores que yo. Y por encima de todo que no me veían más que como "la princesa".

Se quedaron por la "Princesa Nanoha" pero al lado de "Nanoha" a secas no hubo  
nadie.

Y no era a menudo que yo pudiera conocer a ninguna persona en privado…

Me sentía sola. Yo estaba triste.

No era más que "La Princesa". Yo no era "Nanoha".

Esta persona llamada "Nanoha"... no pertenecía a este lugar…

 **IIIII**

"Uh… ¿qué hago…?".

Cuando el día llegó a su fin sumiendo la ciudad en la oscuridad solté un suspiro.

Probablemente habían pasado alrededor de dos horas cuando aproveché la oportunidad de que nadie podía ver para escapar de los terrenos del castillo para realizar una carrera loca por la ciudad.  
Fue emocionante estar a solas por primera vez y al tratar de aquietar mi corazón acelerado di un paseo por el camino de ladrillos pretendiendo estar calmada.  
Yo había estado muy contenta en un primer momento... Pero después de un tiempo, comencé a notar algo….  
Puestos aquí y allá en la ciudad... estaban esos carteles…  
Las fiestas se celebraban año tras año y habían sido sin duda para mí en mi nombre…  
... Pero yo nunca les había pasado con mi familia.  
Los líderes militares y nobles, muy evidentes en sus intentos por ganarse el favor y los reyes y príncipes invitados de los reinos vecinos…  
Y yo, que respondía a uno por uno. ... Es la misma escena cada año…  
Eso no era lo que quería para celebrar…

 _En nuestra mesa de comedor los cinco miembros de mi familia se reúnen alrededor de una comida un poco más extravagante de lo habitual. Un pastel, pequeño pero bonito, está situado justo en el centro. Mi padre me reprende por estar muy emocionada y mientras se reía yo pretendo disculparme._ _  
_ _Ellos cantan la canción tradicional de cumpleaños y soplan las velas. Después de eso, se comen el pastel sonriendo mientras decimos lo bueno que está._

Yo quería este tipo de modesta pero cálida fiesta.  
Y, sin embargo, aunque no me fue concedido las únicas fiestas que me dieron alguna vez lo fueron aquellas en las que todo lo que podía hacer era sonreír forzadamente...

Sólo fiestas frías.

Rápidamente me sequé las lágrimas que poco a poco y de forma inesperada me empezaron a brotar. A toda prisa dejando el lugar con el cartel detrás caminaba por una carretera estrecha haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para no destacar…

Pero eso fue una mala idea.  
Tras haber tomado un camino con el que no estaba familiarizada, ahora no tenía la menor idea de dónde estaba. ... Esto estaba muy mal…  
Pensando en eso, traté de volver sobre mis pasos pero así como las carreteras fueron diseñadas para evitar a los enemigos alcanzaran el castillo con demasiada facilidad, me sentía aún más confusa en ellos…  
Suplicante miré hacia arriba, y el gran castillo se hundió en mi vista, elevándose por encima de todo.  
No sería perdonada por escapar de la jaula. Se sentía como si el castillo teñido por la caída del sol me lo estaba diciendo…

Fue... frustrante…

Sólo un corto período de tiempo transcurrió antes de que oscureciera por completo. Al no tener otra opción me agazapé debajo de una farola que había encontrado.

"¿Qué debo hacer ahora...?".

Dejé escapar un suspiro de frustración y de una sensación patética me dije que todo era inútil...

Tratando de esconder esos sentimientos enterré mi rostro entre mis rodillas... Fue entonces cuando sucedió…:

"¿Por qué estás sola en un lugar como éste?".

Era una voz muy amable.

Como si fuera guiada por la voz levanté la cara... y colmando mi mirada que eran unos profundos ojos rojos.

"Uh, he perdido mi camino... ".

A raíz de esta respuesta honesta…

"¿De dónde vienes?".

Me preguntó ella acerca de mi casa. Pero yo no podía decirle…

Como me limité a negar con la cabeza... Dudando sobre la respuesta la chica soltó un suspiro perplejo.

¿Va a dejarme aquí así...? Y si eso sucede, ¿qué haría yo…? Me puse muy ansiosa.

Cuando me agarró, era como si fuera lo más cálido que jamás había sentido.  
Parecía como si esta chica no me reconocía en absoluto. Por lo tanto... este fue el primer calor ofrecido a "Nanoha"…

 **Más tarde…**

"Um, aquí estamos. ... Estoy en casa, Linith".

Ajustando la bolsa de papel que había estado llevando hasta la mesa ella llamó a una mujer parada en la cocina. Al oír su voz, la mujer llamada Linith tranquilamente se dirigió hacia nosotras. Era una mujer bonita, con algo muy amable de su parte.

"Bienvenida a casa, Fate... ¿y esta chica quién es?".

Su mirada cambió de repente hacia mí mientras se secaba las manos en el delantal que llevaba puesto.

La forma en que ella lo dijo que era como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo... Automáticamente sentí que mi cuerpo se ponía rígido.  
... Me pregunto si he sido descubierta...  
Sentí el sudor goteando por la parte de atrás de mi cuello. Mi corazón latía muy dolorosamente….  
"... Sí, dijo que se ha perdido. Linith, ¿puede usar el teléfono?".

Con las palabras de la niña esa mirada fija se desvaneció.

"Sí, por todos los medios hay que hacer que vuelva a su hogar".

Luego me guió al teléfono.

¿Qué hago, qué hago? Mis asistentes generalmente están alejadas en la noche así que no creo que nadie me haya descubierto aún pero llamar a uno de ellos en este momento sería delatarme.

El aviso de que yo había ido a la ciudad sola definitivamente llegaría a oídos de mi Padre y si eso sucede nunca tendría la posibilidad de salir con tanta facilidad como lo hice hoy…  
Cuando yo estaba pensando una y otra vez sobre qué hacer una suave voz detrás de mí preguntó…:

"¿Estás bien?".

Al escuchar esto, le respondí: "Sí".

En ese momento me recordó la cara de una persona a la que podríamos llamar. Un miembro de la guardia, mi administrador de... O más bien, una chica con la que yo jugaba a menudo.

Si es ella entonces definitivamente podría evitar que mi padre se enterase…

Ubicaba el número de la línea directa del fondo de mi memoria marqué los dígitos con un dedo tembloroso. Tururururu ... tururururu, el repique de llamada sonó dos veces. En el tercer repique, una somnolienta, pero familiar voz contestó.

"¿Sí…? ¿Quién es…?".

"Ah, soy yo, Nanoha. ... En realidad...".

Cuando terminé de explicar mi situación oí un suspiro mezclado con una risa irónica. Le di la dirección que había recibido de la chica que estaba cuidándome mientras yo utilizaba el teléfono. Después de hacer unos pocos comentarios de reproche ella me dijo que iba a poder venir a recogerme mañana por la mañana.

Me alivié y colgó el teléfono.

"Hum... Espero que no le importe si... "

Cuando comencé a decir esto, Linith-san, quien se encontraba en la parte posterior de la sala en la preparación de la cena, de inmediato respondió:

"No hay drama".

Al recibir una respuesta tan de repente me empecé a sentir más culpable.

"Lo lamento…".

Me recibió una carcajada por respuesta.

"De verdad no hay problema".

"Sí, está bien, por supuesto. ... Ya es tarde, y sería peligroso para una chiquilla estar afuera sola".

Mientras decía estas palabras la chica detrás de mí también sonrió brillantemente.

 **IIIII**

"Hum... Lo siento mucho por lo de hoy...".

La cena había terminado y ya era hora de dormir. De acuerdo con el reloj colgado en la pared, eran ya las 10 en punto.

"No, no te preocupes por eso".

"Daba miedo de estar sola en una calle que no conoces, ¿verdad?".

Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Viendo esa cara sonriente, sentí que mi corazón se calentaba por alguna razó pregunto qué me sucede... Tal vez estoy cansada de tanto caminar…

"... Ahora que recuerdo nunca le pregunté cuál era su nombre".

Empecé a decir yo…

"... Ah, tienes razón...".

Varias cosas se habían hablado durante la cena pero ahora que lo pensaba no creo haber oído su nombre ni una sola vez.

"¡Ah! ... Lo siento…".

Disculpándose así, tímidamente, añadió,

"No he oído el tuyo tampoco…".

"Soy Nanoha. ... ¿Y usted es? "

"Fate... Fate Testarossa..."

"A pesar de mis circunstancias, conozco mi nombre completo. Es algo así como un recuerdo de mis padres".

Sonreía mientras decía estas palabras, ella me mostró el pendiente que llevaba. Venía acompañada de una moneda que daba la impresión de ser muy viejo, y cuando ella le dio la vuelta el nombre de "Fate Testarossa" se pueden leer en la parte trasera ligeramente picado de una manera que hacía parecer como si hubieran sido tallados con algo.

Sin saber qué decir, me quedé en silencio hasta que ella dijo.

"Ah, lo siento".

Al escuchar esas palabras negué con la cabeza un par de veces.

"Pero me pregunto la última vez que hablé con alguien de mi edad… No hay niños de mi edad en el instituto…".

"Yo realmente no tengo a nadie de mi edad ni puedo hablar con ninguno así que estoy contenta".

Ella sonrió tímidamente y no pude evitar sonreír también. Probablemente había sido un tiempo muy largo desde la última vez que había sonreído así... desde el fondo de mi corazón. Mi corazón latía por alguna razón y que hizo que mis mejillas se notaran como si estuvieran ardiendo.

"Fate-chan. ... Hum... Si te gusta…".

"¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa?".

Me llené de todo mi valor. Tomé una respiración profunda. Y poniendo mis sentimientos... en palabras…  
"¿Podemos ser amigas?".

¿Me temblaba la voz? ¿Acaso piensa que soy rara? Pensando en esto apreté los puños con fuerza para ocultar mis palmas sudorosas.

"¿Amigas...?"

La expresión de Fate-chan estaba en blanco... Tal vez ella no se convierta en amiga de alguien como yo... Alguien que está manteniendo un secreto tan grande... Pensando en eso me apretó con fuerza mis manos una vez más.

Después de un momento…

"Claro que sí, es decir si en verdad te parece bien...".

Rebosante de alegría... Me puse a llorar...

"¡Pero claro! ¡Llámame Nanoha!".

"Nanoha…".

Por primera vez alguien que no sea de mi familia... me llamó por mi nombre…  
Por primera vez mirando a "mi verdadero yo"... Eran unos ojos cálidos…  
Yo estaba irremediablemente feliz... Y al mismo tiempo algo esperanza se extendía a través de mi corazón.

"¡Sí!"

Dijimos nuestros nombres varias veces sonriendo. Por primera vez desde que tenía memoria me sentía como si estuviera envuelta de alegría...  
Gentilmente caí en las profundidades del sueño...

 **A la mañana siguiente…**

"Entonces Nanoha..."

"Sí…".

Llegó la mañana y mi escolta iba a venir por mí pronto... Era el momento de nuestra separación…  
Desolada me agarró con fuerza con sus manos y esas manos me apretaron de nuevo con más fuerza…  
"... Fate-chan, ¿puedo... venir a verte otra vez?".

"Sí, si lo deseas, en cualquier momento...".

Nuestras manos conectadas como si se hubieran endurecido juntas no se movieron. Yo no podía quitar mi mirada de esos ojos profundos, suaves, de colores rojos e inclusive tan intensos.

No quiero que nos separemos.

Era extraño por más que yo sentía eso. Me pregunto por qué... Nunca me he sentido… ¿Es porque finalmente conseguí a una amiga...? Me sentí muy triste…

"... Nanoha, estoy segura de que tu familia... te debe estar esperando".

"Sí, así debe ser…".

Con esfuerzo, unimos nuestras manos, nuestros dedos trataron de durar lo más posible juntos cuando se separaron. ... Poco a poco, dedo a dedo, se fueron alejando…

"Definitivamente voy a volver".

"Sí, te estaré esperando. "

"Vamos a volver a vernos".

Le dije adiós.  
En silencio... la puerta se cerró…

 **IIIII**

Mi estado de ánimo decayó un poco con cada paso mientras avanzaba por las intersecciones de las esquinas por delante hacia una persona a quien reconocí por detrás.

"Uh, lo lamento…".

"En serio, ¿eh? ¿No puedes tratar de ponerte en mis zapatos como la que tiene que cubrir todo esto…?".

Dijo con una risa irónica…

"Sinceramente nuestra princesa está tan malcriada que no puedo seguir así…".

Me acarició la cabeza. Yo estaba feliz pero... como me lo suponía era una sensación diferente que con Fate-Chan…

"Bueno, pues ya qué se le va a hacer, Nanoha-Chan... así que la escoltaré hasta el castillo".

"Lo siento por las molestias".

Bajé la cabeza y ella me acarició de nuevo. Entonces me lleva de la mano y nos metimos en el coche.

"... Oye, Hayate-chan…".

"¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede?".

Me acordé de que era un poco tímida, y vi su cara tímida sonriendo.

Me acordé de la calidez increíble de aquella mano.

"He hecho una amiga."

Ese calor se había ido... Mi corazón se apretaba dolorosamente….

"Quiero volver a verla... Desesperadamente... Sólo pienso en ella…".

 **Fin del capítulo 2.**

 **Capítulo 3:** **Concientización**

Ese perfil constantemente cambiante con gran cantidad de expresiones y aquellos profundo y bellos ojos azulados…

Como lo supuse desde el principio era una chica muy linda…

Realmente no pensaba nada más que esto de ella… pero cuando me dijo que seamos amigas con esa sonrisa y mirada tan sinceras me noté verdaderamente vinculada a Nanoha…

Es mi primera amiga… Me noto muy pero muy contenta…

De pronto me sobresaltó por un instante el sonido del campanario cercano… y me pregunté si aquella chica viviría también lo suficientemente cerca como para oír esos mismos campanazos…

¿Pero en qué pienso…? Soy rara… Aunque no me desagradó todo el tiempo que tardé en dormirme no alcancé a conciliar el sueño muy bien…

Una calida sensación me recorría el corazón y por mucho que buscaba una respuesta satisfactoria no sabía qué eran estos sentimientos desbordantes que notaba…

Y todas estas sensaciones tan repentinas me asustaron… Con las manos puestas sobre mi pecho apacigüé todo lo que pude el rapidísimo latir del corazón para poder dormir tranquila…

Sinceramente no creía que algo malo me estuviera pasando pero a veces llegué a pensar que sí…

Era un nuevo sentimiento el que florecía en mí…

No lo entendía pero aunque me resultaba un poco doloroso también me notaba muy contenta por tener a una "amiga"…

A la mañana nos despedimos saludándonos con la mano pero notaba la urgencia de detenerte… De abrazarte para no dejar que te fueras…

¿Por qué sería…?

 **IIIII**

Desde entonces ya pasaron tres meses…

Paso los días como siempre: desayuno, asisto a mi trabajo a tiempo parcial, vuelvo a mi hogar con pan y me acuesto…

Cuando estoy volviendo a mi casa más que pensar en el camino de vuelta pienso en el caminito en el que nos conocimos… A lo largo de ese camino voy guiada por los faroles y también cuando me acuesto giro en mi cama como buscándote…

Ya te empezaba a recordar con una sonrisa amarga…

Sólo sé su nombre… pero quiero volver a ver a Nanoha…

Noto un dolor punzante cada vez que estoy por dormirme en mi cama y sólo por unos momentos lagrimeo…

Todos están aquí… Linith está aquí conmigo… pero me noto sola… Nanoha, te extraño…

Esto es muy raro…

Esos pensamientos y sensaciones me llegan apenas bajo la guardia un poco… Aquellos sentimientos que guardo en mi corazón que son de sobremanera y delicadamente dolorosos…

"Nanoha…".

Susurro su nombre como su fuera una súplica…

Aunque no hay manera de que sean atendidas…

Me resequé los párpados y los cachetes…

"Ah, qué mal… Mañana tengo que asistir al trabajo a tiempo parcial…".

Cuando fui a apagar las luces oí algo…

Desde algún lado provenía un suave sonido y pasé la vista por toda la habitación…

No, no había algo particularmente diferente… Sólo era mi pieza en su estado normal… Alcancé la cuerda de mi lámpara principal y volví a oír algo…

"¿El viento sopló muy fuerte el día de hoy…?".

Abrí mi ventana y me asomé… Por el cielo no se veía ni una sola nube…

"No me había dado cuenta de que el cielo estaba tan claro…".

Alcé el brazo derecho como queriendo agarrar algo del cielo…

Mis trenzas revolotearon cuando una ráfaga de viento las hizo bailar sobre mis hombros…

Y fue entonces que la escuché…

"Fate-Chan…".

Escuchando esa tierna voz como que quería empezar a llorar…

"¿Nanoha…?".

¿Es un sueño…? ¿Es uno creado por mis deseos de volver a verla…?

"Buenas tardes, Fate-Chan…".

Miré para abajo y ahí en efecto estaba Nanoha mirándome con timidez pero con una sonrisa.

¿Cuánto tiempo habrá estado ahí? Tiene los cachetes bien rojos así que debe haber estado bastante tiempo…

"¿¡Eh…!? ¡Espera, Fate-Chan…!".

Con un ruido sordo llegué saltando a la vereda y me tuve que arrodillar… En ese momento noté que Nanoha me abrazaba…

"Dios, Fate-Chan, ¿y si te lastimabas…?".

Miré esos hermosos orbes azulados que hacían que mi mundo se volviera completamente azul…

"Te extrañé…".

Cuando yo la abracé ella hizo un poco más fuerte su abrazo…

"Sí… Uh, disculpa que me tardara tanto en visitarte…".

"Mmm…".

Y por un instante nos quedamos así abrazadas dándonos calor y en un silencio ideal.

Todo lo que alcanzaba a escuchar era mi corazón acelerado y el de Nanoha que también latía muy rápido… además de nuestras respiraciones y el viento…

Mis trenzas acariciaron mis cachetes ligeramente enrojecidos y luego volvieron como a querer volar cuando hubo una nueva ráfaga de viento…

Casi parecía que estaban danzando…

Dentro de este micro mundo todo lo que veía era el dorado de la luz solar, mi cabello rubio y a vos… Tu mirada gentil me trae felicidad y hace que mi corazón lata a mil…

Actuando por impulso puse la frente sobre tu hombro… El calor que compartimos fue agradable… Fue la dicha…

En un ratito Nanoha también apoyó la frente sobre mi hombro…

"Fate-Chan, yo también te extrañé un montón…".

Notando la tristeza en su voz se me comprimió el corazón…

"Mmm…".

La liberé de mi abrazo y ella hizo lo mismo…

Avergonzada por la escena que monté traté de que no se me notara mucho lo colorada que estaba y a Nanoha le pasaba igual sólo que sonreía abiertamente aunque las dos estábamos muy coloradas…

 **IIIII**

Nos dirigimos a mi habitación sin hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie de la siesta y nos preparamos un vaso de leche tibia para calentar un poco nuestros fríos cuerpos…

Entonces volvimos a mi pieza en la cual noté que Nanoha veía todo con mucha nostalgia y estaba a punto de jugarle una bromita ya que sólo pasaron tres meses pero recordando que hasta hace un rato yo también pensaba así decidí callar tras esgrimir una sonrisa amarga…

"Pero me alegro pues pensé que nunca más nos volveríamos a ver…".

"¿Por…? Te aseguré de que nos volveríamos a ver…".

Me respondió inflando los cachetes.

"Pero no me dejaste tu dirección ni algo parecido…".

"Uh…"

Al decirle esto pareció como si le hubiera hecho una pregunta capciosa…

"Y además pronto voy a mudarme…".

"¿Eh…?".

Sus ojos se agrandaron y luego los cerró poco a poco…

Otra vez notaba una punzada de dolor en el corazón…

"Esta primavera me mudo al castillo…".

"¿Eh…? ¿Al castillo…?".

"Sí, porque estoy enlistada y viviré en los barracones…".

Estaría viviendo allí casi todos los días del año y realmente ya no sabría si podría volver a ver a Nanoha… lo que me hace notar una gran tristeza…

"¿Cuáles barracones…?".

"No está decidido aún pero creo que será en el que está aposentado el comandante supremo".

"Entiendo…".

Dijo Nanoha como si lo hubiera entendido bien…

"Ese es el sitio en el que está la comandante Lindy… Me refiero a las fuerzas especiales de escoltas, ¿no es así…?".

" _¿Cómo es que Nanoha sabe algo así…?"._

Entonces me di cuenta de que no yo era ajena a las cosas y a los pensamientos de Nanoha…

Supuse que debía tratarse de alguien famosa y me noté un poco avergonzada por mi ignorancia…

"¿No hay problema si vuelvo a verte?".

"Claro que no, yo también quiero volver a verte".

Ambas apretamos más fuertes nuestras manos en las de la otra.

"Ya me tengo que ir…".

"Ya veo…".

Nuestra conversación no iba para donde yo quisiera… Y de vuelta noto que el corazón se me oprime… ¿Qué me pasa…? No es propio de mí…

La felicidad que notaba de pronto se me desborda…

No sabía… Nunca me imaginé que estar con una amiga sería tan entretenido…

Ah, no sabía que una amiga podía ser alguien tan apreciado…

No sabía que el estar separada de una amiga fuera tan doloroso…

¿Será que todos los amigos se notan con tanto dolor cuando son separados…?

Esto es algo asombroso…

"Ya casi oscureció del todo… ¿no sería peligroso que fueras sola…?".

"Sí, pero alguien de mi casa viene a buscarme así que no habrá problema".

"Entiendo…".

Como antes separamos nuestras manos dedo por dedo…

Quisiera capturar esa calidez que se extingue donde ahora ya no quedan dedos entrelazados en puños para seguir tocando a Nanoha.

"Nanoha, gracias por visitarme".

"Oh no, gracias a vos por recibirme y me disculpo por llegar tan tarde".

"No pasa nada malo".

Le respondí.

"Me gustaría volver si te parece bien".

Dicho esto Nanoha sonrió con felicidad.

"Claro, no hay problema".

"Buenas noches, Fate-Chan".

"Buenas noches, Nanoha".

Por un momento creo que Nanoha estaba murmurando algo que no alcancé a oír por el viento…

Pero el ser capaz de haber visto a Nanoha el día de hoy me hizo poner muy contenta aunque por otra parte dudo que podamos seguir viéndonos al menos muy de vez en cuando… y eso me duele mucho… Casi agonizo ante esa posibilidad tan probable…

Me pregunto qué está mal conmigo…

 **IIIII**

Aunque dudé por este nuevo sentimiento que me acongojaba decidí detener el revoltijo de pensamientos que yéndome a acostar y a dormirme enseguida…

Un poco de la esencia de Nanoha quedaba flotando en la habitación y aquello poco a poco me fue entibiando el corazón.

" _¿Ya estará en su casa…? ¿Ya estará entrando en calor…? Ojalá que no se agarré un resfriado…"._

Con todos estos pensamientos pasándome por la cabeza poco a poco los párpados me pesaban cada vez más.

"Buenas noches, Nanoha".

Mientras me imaginaba a Nanoha sonriendo la somnolienta era cada vez mayor…

" _¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver…?"._

Mientras me preguntaba anhelante por ese pequeño deseo caí profundamente dormida…

 **Fin del capítulo 3.**

 **Capítulo 4: Cooperación**

Como me estaba yendo las palabras me salieron atropelladamente…

"Lo lamento…".

¿De qué me estaba disculpando…? ¿Por caminar por la ciudad yo sola…? ¿Por llegar tan tarde…? ¿Por decir una mentira…? ¿O por enamorarme…?

Quizás por todo eso junto…

No debería poder hacer nada y ni siquiera saber lo que tendría que hacer…

Pero en verdad no puedo hacer algo...

Algo como dejar de pensar en vos…

Pero para Fate-Chan sólo sería una molestia…

Pero ya basta…

Te amo Fate-Chan… pero no soy capaz de romper las cadenas que me atan…

Porque sin importar cuánto me aleje de esta inmensa jaula sólo mis brazos llegaré a estirarlos afuera…

Simplemente todo es porque soy "La Princesa" en vez de sólo "Nanoha".

Estoy triste y adolorida…

Fate-Chan…

Todo lo que quisiera es estar tomada de la mano con vos charlando, riendo y caminando juntas…

Pero hasta estos simples deseos son algo imposible porque soy un ave con las alas cercenadas…

Grito por esas alas que no tengo observando al vasto cielo…

Y todo lo que puedo hacer es cantar…

 **IIIII**

Ya llegó la primavera y Fate-Chan se trasladó a los barracones como fue planeado.

En realidad Lindy-San le contó que podía quedarse a vivir con ella pero Fate-Chan rechazó la oferta por no querer ser una molestia…

Con eso dicho como la casa de Lindy-San no está muy lejos del hostal parece que por lo menos se ven para comer juntas pero…

"Fue mi primera vez estando allí así que estuve todo el tiempo bastante nerviosa…".

Me acuerdo muy bien de que Fate-Chan lucía contenta cuando me comentaba esto con una expresión avergonzada…

"¿No te notas sola…?".

Fate-Chan me respondió con los cachetes colorados…:

"No, porque Lindy-San y Chrono son amables y porque fui capaz de hacer una nueva amiga. Pero, Nanoha, sobre todo me alegra que vengas a visitarme".

Con los ojos entrecerrados y con los cachetes colorados en verdad parecía muy contenta.

Se me comprimió el pecho pero a la vez noté calidez…

Los barracones están a poca distancia de las afueras de la ciudad pero comparado a lo de antes los viajes ahora son mucho más breves…

Parece que los caballeros que siguen en entrenamiento no tienen audiencias conmigo y ya que Fate-Chan no ingresará al castillo podré mantener mi secreto.

Así que seguimos siendo amigas ya que yo me escabullo de mi habitación para visitarla al menos una o dos veces al mes.

Hablamos de muchos temas y reímos juntas. Esto es pura felicidad.

Fue nuestro secreto o mejor dicho fue mi propio secreto.

Aquellos días pasaron casi volando y ya llegó la tercera primavera desde que Fate-Chan se mudó a los barracones…

Como siempre me escabullí de mi pieza hacia lo de Fate-Chan y sin nadie más cerca todo estaba en silencio en los terrenos abiertos y cubiertos de pasto corto en las cercanías de las instalaciones de los barracones…

Esta vez le hablaría con más brevedad que otras veces… y confiando en la luz de la luna corrí por el patio hasta que las luces de los barracones me fueron visibles…

La habitación de Fate-Chan era la cuarta por ese lado de los barracones…

La luz de su pieza todavía estaba prendida así que suspiré aliviada y toqué a la puerta.

Escuché un clic y Fate-Chan abrió la puerta mientras me sonreía.

"Buenas noches, Fate-Chan".

"Buenas noches, Nanoha. ¿No tienes frío? Por favor entra rápido".

"Dios, Fate-Chan, sos muy preocupona".

"Es porque apenas empieza la primavera y no querría que te agarres un resfriado".

Me dijo esto mientras me pasaba una bufanda y luego fue para su cocina.

"¿Quieres leche como siempre?".

"Ah, no te tienes que preocupar por esas minucias…".

Cuando estaba por entrar a su pieza largué un chillido y la chica que tenía frente a mí hizo lo mismo…

"¿Por qué estás aquí…?".

"Esas deberían ser mis palabras…".

Todo se tornó blanquecino…

"Ah, no se conocían… Hayate es la vice capitana de mi unidad".

"…".

"Ella es increíble porque a su edad ya es la camarera de la princesa".

No pude hacerme una idea clara de lo que me comentaba Fate-Chan ya que los nervios me mataban… pero cuando dijo lo del final llegué a captar el sentido enseguida:

"Esta es Nanoha y es una muy buena amiga mía".

Fate-Chan no notaba en el estado en que estaba mientras me presentaba a Hayate-Chan con una sonrisa…

" _¿Qué hago…? ¿¡Qué hago…!? Nunca me imaginé que la otra amiga de Fate-Chan de la que me comentó sería Hayate-Chan…"._

Si Hayate habla ahora nuestra amistad se terminará…

Tras hoy todo terminará…

Cerré con fuerza los ojos con la sensación de que quisiera que me tragara la tierra pero Hayate se limitó a abrir grande los ojos:

"Es un gusto el conocerte, me llamo Yagami Hayate".

Se presentó con una gran sonrisa.

¿Pero… por qué lo habrá hecho…?

Sin entender vi que Hayate-Chan me guiñaba un ojo…

"¿Pero y esto, Fate-Chan? Realmente sos grandiosa para tener a una piba tan bonita a tu lado".

"¿¡Pero qué…!? ¡No se trata de algo así…!".

Con esto dicho Hayate me invitó a pasar mientras Fate-Chan se ponía cada vez más colorada.

 **IIIII**

"Bueno, hay que madrugar mañana así que me retiro, ¿de acuerdo, Fate-Chan"?

Por un rato estuvimos charlando sin un tema definido y durante todo el tiempo Hayate siguió haciéndose la que no me conocía de mucho antes…

"Nanoha-Chan, ¿dónde vives? Ya que la noche está bien entrada te escoltaré para tu casa".

"Ah… bueno…".

Como si hablara con sinceridad Hayate-Chan me puso una mano abierta sobre el hombro.

"No hay drama, sólo sígueme la corriente, ¿okei?".

Me murmuró esto al oído.

"Buenas noches, Fate-Chan".

"Buenas noches, Nanoha".

Fate-Chan me ofreció una sonrisa llena de soledad que me hizo querer abrazarla… pero aquello era imposible en ese momento…

"Fate-Chan…".

"Sí, Nanoha, ojalá que nos podamos volver a ver muy pronto".

Salimos de la pieza de Fate-Chan y cuando llegamos a un punto de la caminata de vuelta a mi habitación Hayate-Chan me agarró de la mano.

"Hayate-Chan…".

"Uff, sos una princesa que causa muchos papelones…".

Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras al mismo tiempo sonreía…

"La razón por la que últimamente te escabulles tanto es por Fate-Chan, ¿tengo razón…?".

"Sí… es por ella…".

Seguimos caminando hasta que Hayate me volvió a preguntar algo:

"¿Le vas a contar la verdad a Fate-Chan…?".

"No lo creo…"

Porque si se lo dijera entonces…

"Estoy segura de que si se lo dijera no podríamos seguir siendo amigas…".

"Pero Nanoha-Chan, ya dejaste de ser su amiga, ¿no crees?".

"¿Eh…?".

La expresión de Hayate me resultó difícil de entender porque ya a esa altura del camino había poca luz pero me miraba con fijeza y atención a los ojos…

"Notas amor de pareja por Fate-Chan, ¿verdad?"

"¿Cómo es que…?".

"Tienes las expresiones de una chica enamorada, ¿no te diste cuenta?".

Me acarició la cabeza y entonces una ráfaga de viento hizo revolotear la bufanda que olvidé devolverle a Fate-Chan… Se me llenó la nariz de la fragancia de Fate-Chan…

En ese instante empecé a lagrimear…

"Pero Fate-Chan no debe saber que… porque si no…".

La bufanda que sostuve con fuerza soltó algo del calor de Fate-Chan…

Sentí que era abrazada por Hayate-Chan… pero estaba por empezar a dejar escapar un llanto…

"Nanoha, escucha, soy tu aliada así como lo soy para con Fate-Chan. No sigas escondiendo esos hermosos sentimientos. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para asistirlas y ayudarlas a ambas. Usaré todo mi poder para protegerlas a las dos".

Hayate me abrazó mientras yo dejaba escapar mis lágrimas…

"¿Está bien que me enamore siendo lo que soy…? ¿Y más de Fate-Chan…?".

"Pero por supuesto que está bien. Eso debería ser obvio".

El abrazo de Hayate era tan cálido como sus palabras.

Supuse que estos sentimientos no serían aprobados por alguien de mi entorno…

Porque supuse que todos querían que fuera un ave enjaulada…

Lloré de alegría…

"Hayate-Chan… gracias Hayate-Chan… Gracias, amiga mía…".

Y por un rato más seguí llorando en los cálidos brazos de Hayate…

 **Fin del capítulo 4.**

 **Capítulo 5: Respuesta**

Cada vez que la oigo llamarme me alegro un montón.

Cada vez que me sonríe el corazón me late a mil…

Antes de que me diera cuenta el tiempo en que pienso en Nanoha se incrementó…

Todas las veces que recuerdo su expresión sonriente me da una punzada de dolor en el pecho…

Cada vez que nos apartamos lo considero lo suficientemente triste como para hacerme llorar…

Me di cuenta de que no era sólo amor hacia una amiga cuando me mudé a los barracones y conocí a Hayate.

Porque tenemos la misma edad y fuimos asignadas a la misma brigada es que nos volvimos amigas pero nunca noté esta clase de emociones y sentimientos hacia ella…

Fue poco después de aquello que me di cuenta de la verdad…

Ah, amo a Nanoha de forma romántica…

Pero no podía decírselo por miedo a dañar nuestra relación de amigas y porque podría causarle problemas…

Así que mientras sea capaz de seguir viendo a Nanoha y reír a su lado sería suficiente para mí… Eso pensaba pero ya no podría seguir así porque sería como mentirle…

Antes de que me diera cuenta Nanoha se volvió parte de mí…

 **IIIII**

Tras haberlas visto partir me quedé viendo la puerta cerrada por un instante y apoyé la frente contra la misma para luego suspirar. Las uniones crujientes de la puerta y el viento frío que se colaba me dieron una agradable sensación…

Cuando hablo con Nanoha el corazón se me quema…

Y es muy probable que sólo yo me note de esta forma…

"Nanoha…".

Aunque nos despedimos hace sólo un momento ya la extraño…

"Soy un caso perdido…".

Mi risa ahogada retumba por la habitación…

"En verdad estoy desesperanzada…".

Fui hasta el cajón del pequeño escritorio y lo abrí con suavidad.

Era una valija pequeña bellamente envuelta.

Cuando recibí mi primer salario desde que me mudé a los barracones fue lo primero que compré.

Agarrando con fuerza el la valijita que compré me acuerdo muy bien de todas las cosas que había en la vitrina.

Había pasado frente a una tienda que nunca había visto hasta ese momento.

Me atrajo enseguida un colgante con una joya muy preciosa.

Era cara pero si la hacía feliz todo el dinero habría valido el esfuerzo así que me pasé un mes entero sólo comiendo pan para ahorrar lo suficiente como para adquirirlo…

Originalmente sólo tenía la intención de regalárselo como gesto de gratitud por ser una gran amiga mía.

Pero por alguna razón me dio vergüenza entregárselo así que lo estuve guardando indefinidamente pero ahora que me di cuenta de que noto amor de pareja hacia Nanoha…

"Qué cobarde que soy…".

Algo que podría llegar a hacer por una amiga no podría hacerlo por una pretendiente a novia…

Estaba asustada de que Nanoha pensara que soy rara…

Largué otro suspiro…

Tratando de no rasgar el papel de regalo abrí el paquete y saqué el contenido. Tenía por el cuello el colgante con la moneda adjunta que siempre llevaba encima.

Siempre la llevo puesta pero oculta así que la sensación que me dio en la piel fue casi fuera de lo común…

Cuando apenas me moví un leve sonido metálico provino del interior de mi pilcha…

Al darme cuenta de este ruido me saqué el colgante y en mi mano ligeramente temblorosa vi que la joya tenía un color diferente a la que había comprado pero del mismo diseño exacto…

Con lentitud contrapuse las dos joyas (había comprado el juego) hacia la luna y estas esparcieron su luz por la habitación cuyos tonos apagados parecieron tomar un poco más de vida…

 **IIIII**

"Buenas noches, Fate-Chan".

"Buenas noches, Nanoha".

Desde entonces transcurrió una nueva estación y el invierno llegó…

Al abrir la puerta el viento frío se coló y bailó por mi habitación. Nanoha se frotaba las manos con las puntas de los dedos colorados…

"Te voy a preparar un café".

"Gracias porque en verdad hace mucho frío…".

No tenía una chaqueta que se ajustara tan bien a su cuerpo flaco… ¿Acaso habrá viajado desde su casa hasta acá con tan poca pilcha encima…?

Aunque viva cerca fue imprudente de su parte pero conociéndola se limitaría a decir que no pasaba algo malo…

Supongo que no hay algo que hacerle…

Le agarré las manos y la diferencia de temperatura entre nuestras pieles por alguna razón casi me hace lagrimear…

"¿Fate-Chan…?".

"Nada, te lo voy a preparar enseguida y mientras agarra una manta de mi dormitorio".

Cuando Nanoha fue para el dormitorio menee la cabeza hacia delante y hacia atrás con las puntas de dos dedos sobre la frente para tratar de aclarar mis ideas…

Fui a la cocina…

Aunque las habitaciones de las mujeres de bajo rango eran pequeñas me basta con que tengan una cocina-hall, un baño y un dormitorio. Lindy-San me contó que las habitaciones de los oficiales de más alto rango tenían las habitaciones más espectaculares... pero bueno, todavía me faltaba bastante para llegar a un nivel semejante… Y como aprendiza esto por sí solo era suficiente…

Mientras que el agua de la caldera empezaba a calentarse busqué un paquete de café… Al abrir el paquete que era de una nueva marca el aroma llenó la cocina…

"Nanoha, ¿te gustaría un café con leche…?".

Nanoha no me respondió aunque no había nada entre la cocina-hall y el dormitorio como para que no me oyera… Cuando la volví a llamar tampoco me respondió…

Empezando a preocuparme fui hasta el dormitorio y vi que Nanoha estaba apoyada contra el cristal de la ventana viendo hacia el exterior.

"Nanoha, si te quedas apoyada contra la ventana te dará más frío…

"Mmm…".

Dándome esta vaga respuesta Nanoha siguió mirando hacia el cielo…

Agarré una manta y la puse sobre los hombros de Nanoha…

"¿Qué estás mirando…?".

"La nevada…".

"Sí, empezó a nevar hace un rato…".

Cerró los ojos y sonrió…

Corrí uno de los lados de la ventana para que viéramos mejor la ligera nevada coloreando de blanco el cielo oscurecido…

"Fate-Chan, ¿te gusta la nieve?

Seguramente por el frío tenía los cachetes sonrojados y en el dormitorio en el que empezaba a ganar terreno la oscuridad sus ojos parecían la única fuente de luz del sitio…

"Mmm… Bueno, no es que no me guste… ¿y a vos, Nanoha…?".

Lo pensé y lo dije con distracción sin darme cuenta de la intención de su pregunta que hizo con una voz más suave de lo normal…

Nanoha se giró y con una sonrisa tímida se me acercó para que nos quedáramos frente a frente.

Por primera vez en el día nos quedamos viendo con fijeza.

Los ojos de Nanoha me parecieron aún más bellos que de costumbre…

"Me encanta la nieve porque…".

Nanoha cerró los ojos y empezó a temblar un poco…

"Eso es porque… eeeh… bueno…".

Tartamudeó como si estuviera preocupada y como si estuviera por llorar…

Sin querer verla de esa manera le acaricié un cachete…

"No hay drama, tómate tu tiempo para decírmelo con calma, ¿okei?".

Le seguí acariciando el cachete mientras Nanoha me agarró de la mano.

La mano le temblaba cuando abrió los ojos.

De vuelta me miraba con tristeza.

"Es que… Fate-Chan, así puedo estar más cerca de vos…".

La manito de Nanoha le seguía temblando… y yo aún no procesaba el verdadero significado de aquellas palabras…

"Fate-Chan, te amo…".

Nunca pensé que me diría esas palabras que tanto anhelaba…

"Te amo…".

Nunca pensé que Nanoha albergaría estos sentimientos que tanto anhelaba…

"Estás mintiendo, ¿no? ¿O es este un sueño…?".

"Jamás podría mentirte…".

El pecho me dolía…

"Nanoha, yo también te amo… Te amo con todo mi ser…".

Nanoha empezó a derramar muchas lágrimas mojando la manta… y Nanoha no era la única…

"Me alegro tanto…".

La abracé y Nanoha me devolvió el abrazo. El calor de sus brazos lo noté como algo hermoso…

"Nanoha, te amo… Te amo un montón…".

"Fate-Chan, te amo… De verdad te amo…".

Nos dijimos repetidas veces unos te amo apoyando el mentón sobre el hombro de la otra.

Aunque nuestros sentimientos de angustia empezaban a desvanecerse nuestras voces se volvieron unos sollozos…

 **IIIII**

"Supuse que me rechazarías así que por eso es que no te había dicho algo…".

"Me pasaba lo mismo así que te entiendo… Nanoha, lamento haberte hecho notar asustada…".

Nos decíamos esto mientras yo le secaba las lágrimas. Me pareció sumamente linda pero le seguí secando las lágrimas…

De pronto lo recordé.

Agarré el colgante de la mochila que estaba sobre el estante superior. Como Nanoha hizo una mueca de perplejidad fui a colocárselo alrededor del cuello y se lo até.

"Es un regalo… y pensaba que no sería capaz de dártelo…".

"¿En serio no hay problema con que me lo des…?".

"Claro que no".

Aunque me notaba algo avergonzada le dije de frente:

"Porque es algo que compré sólo para vos".

Enseguida Nanoha me abrazó largando risitas.

"Ji ji ji, Fate-Chan, te amo".

Nanoha también se sonrojó mirándome a los ojos con los suyos entrecerrados. Me hizo notar mucha alegría.

"Nanoha, yo también te amo".

Mi amada seguía estando tímida pero lentamente terminó de cerrar los ojos y fue acercando sus labios a los míos. Notaba que el corazón me estaba por explotar.

Me dio un tierno, rápido, seco e inexperto beso en los labios pero que me hizo enormemente feliz…

Ah, desearía que aquel momento durara eternamente…

 **IIIII**

"Fate, debes apurarte".

"Chrono, sólo dame un minuto más".

Ya transcurrió un mes desde nuestra confesión y como siempre se me dificulta ver seguido a Nanoha pero tenía la sensación de que los colgantes a juego nos unían y además debía mejorar mis habilidades como caballero.

Pero igualmente no podía dejar la melancolía de notarme un poco sola… Pensando en que deseaba ver a Nanoha pasaba mis días inmersa en los entrenamientos…

Y así me llegó la primera prueba de promoción militar.

Había completado el examen práctico de campo con éxito a la mañana y ahora lo único que quedaba era el examen escrito del día siguiente…Cuando le hablé a Lindy-San por las materias en las que tenía mayores dificultades ella se ofreció a asistirme…

Así que a la tarde fui a pasarme por lo de Lindy-San pero luego me enteré de que estaba en los cuarteles principales que se ubican en el interior del gran castillo así que le pedí a Chrono que fungiera como mi guía ya que era la primera vez que iba por esos lados.

"Me pregunto si no habrá drama con que ingrese…".

"Estoy acompañándote y tienes permiso de tu madrastra así que no habrá problema".

Mientras procuraba el no perder de vista a Chrono admiraba todo lo que alcanzaba a ver del castillo.

" _Como se esperaría es inmenso y además precioso… Nunca había visto una mole de piedra semejante y además debió haber sido tan difícil de construir como de pintar…"._

Mientras seguíamos caminando vi que Chrono se detenía y se inclinaba en modo de saludo.

Fue el momento en el que yo también me apresuré a saludar.

"¿Eh…?".

No podía creerlo…

"¿Cómo es que…?".

Ella no tendría que estar aquí…

No hay razón por la que esté por acá…

Rápidamente conjeturé docenas de posibilidades… La cabeza y el corazón empezaron a dolerme… Es como si se me estuvieran quemando…

Seguía sin creer que veía a una de las figuras que tenía frente a mis ojos…

"Nanoha… ¿cómo es que estás acá…?".

Mi ronca voz resonó por los pasillos cercanos…

Mientras la observaba la tristeza me invadía y el cuerpo me empezó a temblar…

El colgante en mi cuello hizo un sonido áspero como queriendo decirme que el para siempre no existe…

 **Fin del capítulo 5.**

 **Fin de la Primera Parte…**

 **Continuará…**

 **Traducido por Marfry y Saizoh.**


	2. Parte 2

**Capítulo 6: Dolor**

Me decía que estaba bien el buscar volar por el cielo ya que no debía ser un ave enjaulada…

Así que extendí los brazos hacia el claro pero clarísimo cielo.

El sol que había allí era extremadamente cálido.

Increíblemente cálido…

"Ji ji ji, en verdad recién nos besamos, ¿eh?".

"Sí…".

Estaba tan feliz que pensaba que estaba teniendo un sueño muy placentero.

"Fate-Chan, estás re colorada".

"Pero vos también estás colorada".

Ambas teníamos los cachetes completamente ruborizados.

Ambas reímos y enseguida puso su frente contra la mía y la calidez que despedía me llenaba de regocijo.

Su mirada gentil me hizo notar felicidad.

"Nanoha, te amo".

La cara de Fate-Chan lucía re linda mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

"Yo también te amo".

Quiero estar siempre a su lado sonriendo así junto con Fate-Chan.

Tenía el corazón lleno de felicidad mientras lo deseaba con fervor.

No me hace falta algo más… así que por favor que esta felicidad dure de por vida…

Cuando noto la calidez de Fate-Chan me mantengo orando por ello…

 **IIIII**

Todos los días son siempre iguales porque desde temprano por la mañana hasta temprano por la noche estudio y repaso.

Cuando termino mis deberes del día miro por la ventana de mi pieza ese cielo plomizo ansiando esa parte del mundo…

La luz lunar se filtra a medias por entre las gruesas cortinas de mi pieza…

"Voy s seguir esta rutina hasta que no alcance a soportarla por más tiempo…".

Esta es mi muralla impenetrable… Una jaula a la que denominan mi habitación…

Detesto el seguir aquí…

Detesto esta existencia en la cual ni siquiera alcanzo a lograr ver lo suficiente el sol durante las horas diurnas…

Aunque últimamente ya no era tanto ese el caso…

Porque una noche conocí a mi querida Fate-Chan así que todo ya no era tan duro…

Pero…

Aunque quiera o no un día no muy lejano la verdad será revelada…

¿Qué pensará cuando lo descubra?

Debería decírselo sin más demora pero no puedo…

No, no quiero que me separen de mi Fate-Chan…

Eso es lo que no quiero que pase porque si bien ya estrechamos nuestras manos y nuestro lazo al final sólo soy un ave enjaulada…

No logro dejar que me broten las lágrimas…

Vuelvo a cantar dentro de mi jaula…

 **IIIII**

A la mañana siguiente mis lecciones ya habían terminado y me servían el almuerzo. Aparentemente Hayate-Chan tuvo una misión que atender y otro caballero vendrá a escoltarme.

El caballero que vino a avisarme de esto era el típico hombre de mediana edad… Uh, ya sabía que excepto con Hayate no alcanzo a estar cómoda en presencia de los caballeros…

Cada vez que paso al lado de alguien yo saludo y todos me hacen una reverencia… Siempre hago lo mismo y me sigue doliendo el pecho por hacerlo…

Caminando un rato más vi a mi familia a lo lejos y a Chrono-Kun al que normalmente no veo porque le encomiendan bastantes misiones… Estaba por llamarlo y saludarlo pero me quedé congelada al instante cuando vi quién la acompañaba…

Vi a mi amada rubia colorada hasta las orejas…

"Nanoha… ¿cómo es que estás aquí…?".

¿Cómo es posible…?

"¡Che, Fate, estás siendo descortés con la princesa!".

"¿Princesa…?".

¿Cómo es posible que esté acá…?

"…".

Oyendo un sermón de Chrono-Kun hacia Fate-Chan un revoltijo de emociones me invadió… Sorpresa… Incertidumbre… Desesperación…

Aunque la verdad fuera comprendida Fate-Chan no quería comprenderla aunque la tuviera justo frente a ella… Eso vi reflejado en su mirada…

"¡Nanoha…!".

¡No…! ¡No me vuelvas a decir por mi nombre, Fate-Chan…!

"¿¡Quién te crees que sos…!? ¡Una aprendiza jamás debería llamar sólo por su nombre de pila a la princesa Nanoha!".

Como me quedé ahí parada como una boluda Chrono-Kun le rugió una reprimenda aún más fuerte a Fate-Chan…

Basta…

"¡No vuelvas a ser tan descortés! ¡Mantén la boca cerrada!".

Por favor lo suplico…

Fate-Chan recibió una fuerte cachetada…

"¡Conoce tu lugar!".

No… No… ¡No…!

¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué…?

¡Basta…! ¡No digas nada más…!

Fate-Chan me miró con los ojos abiertos a más no poder… y notaba su extremo dolor por su expresión…

¡Fate-Chan! ¡Fate-Chan…!.

Cuando la llamé mentalmente por su nombre Fate-Chan apretó los párpados y sacudió repetida veces la cabeza…

Cuando volvimos a vernos directo a los ojos los de Fate-Chan estaban llenos de lágrimas… y sus labios estaban firmemente apretados…

La luz carmesí que iluminaba mi mundo sufría lo indecible…

"Por favor disculpe mi descortesía y mi estupidez…".

Probablemente Fate-Chan entendió que si revelaba nuestro lazo representaría un gran problema para mí…

Pero eso no me preocupa sino el bienestar de Fate-Chan… y casi la llamo por su nombre al gritarle pero me corté antes de pronunciar la última sílaba…

Me voltee y vi a una figura familiar…

"Oh, cuánto ruido… Ah, sos vos, Chrono-Kun…".

"Hayate, ¿ya finalizaste con tu misión?".

"Sí, así es".

Confirmó Hayate haciendo una reverencia.

"Hay disturbios en el lado este del reino pero no los provocan civiles sino soldados. Están tratando de provocar inestabilidad… A pesar de que es un reino pequeño el consejo muy poco y nada sabe sobre el significado de la situación...".

"Entiendo… es tal y como sospechábamos… ¿pero cuál es su principal objetivo…? ¿Sólo mostraron una muestra de fuerza bruta…?".

Mientras ellos hablaban quise ir a abrazar para confortar a Fate-Chan pero ella seguía mostrando tanto valor y determinación que me fue imposible…

"Por cierto, ¿en cuál escuadrón estás?".

Le preguntó Hayate-Chan a Fate-Chan con una voz fría como el hielo cuando antes tenía un tono alegre…

El escuchar por primera vez un tono de voz tan duro por parte de mi amiga se me estremeció todo el cuerpo… porque todos los caballeros de mediana edad hablaban igual…

"Como auxiliar de la princesa creo que debo decir que tengas mucho más cuidado con tu actitud de ahora en más…".

"Discúlpenme…".

Iba a replicar pero me detuve ante la mirada suplicante de Fate-Chan como queriendo decirme que si queríamos seguir con nuestro nuevo logrado lazo debería callar de momento…

Eso es verdad sin duda alguna pero aún así…

"No habrá una próxima vez para que te disculpes, ¿entendiste?".

Hayate le ordenó a una de los caballeros guardianes, de nombre Signum, que comunicara esta ofensa a los demás caballeros del castillo… Pues poco después de llegar ella los cuatro grandes caballeros guardianes estaban a espaldas de Hayate…

"Shamal, escolta a Nanoha-Chan hasta su pieza, ¿de acuerdo?".

¡No! ¡No, porque Fate-Chan está llorando…!

Pero la mirada de Fate-Chan me lo decía todo…

Si revelaba nuestro lazo todo se complicaría mucho más…

Como Fate-Chan es toda una caballero se mantuvo firme…

¡No…! ¡No…!

"Chrono-Kun, ¿podría hablar por un minuto a solas con Fate?"

"No hay problema".

Le respondió Chrono-Kun a Hayate-Chan.

Fate-Chan no dijo nada y sólo se limitó a mirarme…

"Fate, debemos hablar".

Las vi a ambas alejarse mientras les miraba las espaldas…

Pero yo podía hacer algo: gritar el nombre de Fate-Chan y detenerlas…

Si lo hiciera no me imagino bien ahora mismo cuáles serían las consecuencias…

¿Qué haría aunque dejara claro que la disculpaba…?

¿Qué es lo que deseo hacer…?

Fate-Chan…

La quiero llamar por su lindo nombre y abrazarla para consolarla…

Pero como soy ahora el hacer algo así sólo la lograría lastimar más…

 **Fin del capítulo 6.**

 **Capítulo 7: Aconsejar**

Desde que nos conocimos ya pasaron diez años y recuerdo muy bien aquella sensación de por aquel entonces…

Antes vivía con mis padres sin ninguna clase de inconveniente.

Pero por fatalidades de la vida ambos fallecieron cuando yo tenía cuatro años…

La aldea en la que vivía lindaba con uno de los lados en los cuales finalizaba este reino y se llegó a notar mucho la guerra con otro reino vecino… Aunque era una aldea floreciente en épocas de paz tras la guerra era común que se dijera que aquí perecieron cientos de personas por la pésima ubicación de estar entre dos granes reinos… Mis padres buscaron un lugar más adecuado para vivir…

Pero tuvo que ocurrir el día antes del que se tenía planeado mudarnos…

Me habían pedido que fuera a la tienda más cercana a comprar unos bártulos y la señora que atendía me regaló un caramelo tras decirme que era muy valiente por venir a comprar a mi muy temprana edad.

Sosteniendo ese caramelo a contra luz se veía extremadamente azulado…

Cuando lo comí el sabor me pareció muy bueno y caminé parsimoniosamente de vuelta a mi casa pero cuando estuve cerca vi las llamas…

Todo esto es una historia muy común pero jamás imaginé que me pasaría justo a mí…

Me pregunté la razón aunque ya la sabía muy bien…

Sólo que medé ahí quieta viendo cómo las llamas consumían mi casa…

Llegó la noche y luego la mañana siguiente y después la noche de nuevo y más tarde el día siguiente a ese… No sabía ya cuánto tiempo había pasado…

Estaba sola… ¿y acaso eso era lo que me dolía tanto…? Ni con eso estaba segura…

Cuando cerré los ojos dejé escapar las lágrimas…

A lo lejos oía pasos que debían ser de los soldados del reino atacante…

Ya no me importaba… Cualquier cosa que pasara ya me daba igual…

"¿Cómo es que estás por acá…?".

Escuché esta amable voz…

"¿No vas a seguir llorando…?".

Los cálidos brazos que me alzaron y esa voz amable me dieron algo de valor…

Lo oí después… el que ella estaba retornando de un reino vecino…

" _Detesto visitar los reinos vecinos pero gracias a eso fui capaz de encontrarte, mi querida Hayate-Chan"_

Mencionó bastante después Nanoha de forma alegre y rió al recordar nuestro encuentro cuando era escoltada por soldados desde reino vecino… Y tras descubrir en mí un potencial mágico me enlistó en el ejército…

 **IIIII**

Tal vez Nanoha se nota responsable pero se interesó en mi persona y a veces asiste a observar mis prácticas…

"Yo también lo podré hacer".

Me decía Nanoha y ella agarraba una espada con determinación y yo le dejaba hacerse la gran espadachina por un rato.

Tras esto me volví una espadachina de verdad y la auxiliar de la princesa Nanoha aunque tuve momentos muy duros como cuando se rumoreaba que ascendí rápido porque había movido algunos hilos tras bambalinas…

Pero…

"¡Jiajajaja, eso fue porque sos re habilidosa!".

Nunca fui capaz de decirle a Nanoha lo mucho que me ayudaron sus palabras llenas de aliento y de alegría…

Así que juré que por Nanoha que aunque sea una tonta es verdaderamente muy amable y cariñosa…

Por Nanoha que siempre se hace la que todo está bien aunque se note devastada por la soledad…

Juré que sería su aliada y confidente de por vida...

No de la "Princesa Nanoha" a la que todos admiran…

Sino de "Nanoha-Chan" la que se mueve y sufre entre las sombras.

 **IIIII**

Entre el incómodo silencio el dulce aroma del café no arreglaba la situación. Mis aposentos estaban extrañamente muy tranquilos sin los grandes caballeros guardianes cerca.

La piba que escolté hasta acá seguía mirando para abajo sin decir una sola palabra mientras estaba sentada…

"Fate-Chan, lo lamento…".

"¿Cómo es que te disculpas…?".

Las gasas le cubrían el rostro así que no le alcancé a ver bien la expresión… Tenía la voz tan ronca y hablaba ahora tan bajo que casi no me lo creía… Fue doloroso darme cuenta de ello…

"No pretendía ocultarlo…".

"…".

Ante estas palabras noté que apretaba con fuerza los puños…

"No hiciste nada malo… Sólo querías proteger a Nano…".

Se detuvo cuando estaba por decir el nombre de pila completo de Nanoha-Chan…

"Nanoha-Chan tampoco podía decir nada…".

"¡Lo entiendo muy bien…!".

Repitió varias veces la palabra entender como para convencerse así misma de que hizo lo que debía en aquel momento…

También agitó la cabeza hacia los lados varias veces…

"Lo entendí pero no quería entenderlo…".

Eso equivalía a un grito de dolor…

Todos los días de prácticas nos repetían sin cesar la gran importancia de la santa familia real…

"No quería saberlo…".

¿Si hubiera dicho algo antes este siniestro pudo haberse evitado…? Nanoha es una princesa así que si le decía que se olvidara de ella quizás nadie hubiera resultado tan lastimada…

"Ahora que sabes que Nanoha-Chan es la princesa… ¿te rendirás con ella o la despreciarás…?".

"Me pregunto lo fácil que sería sentir algo así…".

Qué terriblemente patética que fue su respuesta…

"Conoces a Nanoha desde hace muchos años y ella es muy feliz, ¿no?".

"No es así, para Nanoha-Chan sólo existes vos como su amada más querida".

"Hayate, deja de decirme lo que crees que sabes…".

Es lastimero de verdad el lugar en el que se pone ahora mismo…

"Así que está bien que Nanoha sea pareja de una pendeja cualquiera, ¿eh?".

"¡No! ¡Te suplico que…!".

Mi escasa habilidad para decir las palabras correctas fue abrumadora…

"No deseo volverme la debilidad de Nanoha…".

Ya eran tiempos de guerra y si Fate era hecha prisionera en medio del campo de batalla conociéndose su relación con la princesa podían llegar a tomar ventaja en la misma. En el peor de los casos el reino podría llegar a ser conquistado…

Ciertamente era una posibilidad…

"Pero aún así…".

"No podré proteger a Nanoha si algo malo me pasa…Si no cortamos nuestro lazo ya mismo a la larga será peor…".

Aunque su amor es auténtico sólo por la guerra y el estatus social… No… No puede ser… Lo detesto… Detesto esta situación siniestra…

"Ahora mismo… esto es todo… lo que puedo y debo hacer por Nanoha…".

Su voz estaba marcada por la angustia… pero rió casi a carcajadas como para no caer en un gran llanto… Pero si ya Fate se comportaba así no me quiero imaginar a Nanoha cuando se entere de la decisión de su amada ya que ella siempre fue una llorona…

Y yo lloré por el dolor sin contener las lágrimas…

Ah, Fate…

Nanoha-Chan…

 **Fin del capítulo 7**

 **Capítulo 8: Determinación**

No era tan chica como para que sobrepasara mi entendimiento…

Pero no quería entender que el hecho de poseer estos hermosos sentimientos que para mí son lo más preciado que tengo al final no me servirían para nada y sobre todo que serían un estorbo…

No quería saberlo…

El dolor de esos sentimientos que nos enlazaban ahora que conozco aquel hecho es terrible… La sensación de no poder hacer nada más salvo servir como caballero también lo es…

Pero incluso ahora alcanzo a decir con orgullo que te amo porque sos mi amada más querida… porque en verdad te amo… Te amo demasiado… Pero por eso mismo creo que no me queda otra elección que decirte adiós, ¿verdad…?

 **IIIII**

Me pregunto cuánto tiempo ya pasó… Suspiré… y antes de que me diera cuenta todo mi mundo se volvió muy oscurecido... Tanto que no podía distinguir bien los colores…

Mientras sigo acostada de espaldas sobre la cama estiro un brazo hacia el techo…

"…".

La mano que ya no podía alcanzar a alguien maravillosa la dejé caer lánguidamente sobre las sábanas…

Ya pasó casi una semana desde que Hayate me contó toda la verdad…

No estoy segura de cómo volví a mi pieza aquel día… pero a pesar de haber estado conmocionada me la pasé el resto del día dando exámenes escritos para que mañana mismo ya dejara de ser una aprendiza de caballero y pasara a ser una caballero con todas las de la ley.

A pesar de que este es mi humor ahora y que no da muestras de mejorar debía seguir atendiendo mis deberes aunque al día siguiente me la pasé encerrada por mis vacaciones en el mar de sábanas de mi cama… Tendría solamente que ahogarme…

Mientras pensaba todo esto dejé escapar innumerables suspiros…

Podía recordar con mucha claridad la sonrisa de Nanoha cuando estaba en mi habitación de aprendiza… ¿Cuántas veces la dejé visitarme…? ¿Cuántas veces nos sentamos en la cama y charlábamos sobre lo que más nos interesaba…?

No, todo en aquella habitación estaba llena de mis recuerdos con Nanoha… Me duele…

"Na…no…ha…".

Ya no alcanzo a llamarla por su nombre completo… Antes sí que podía y me alegraba el corazón una y otra vez…

Me imagino que te vuelvo a ver a los ojos…

"Na… no… ha…".

Aunque no pasó mucho tiempo aún ya no podré llegar a abrazarte…

Cambié de posición varias veces sobre la cama pero cada nueva pose me producía malestar…

Cuanto más intente el estar lejos de vos más recordaré tus bellas y sinceras sonrisas…

Aunque es lamentable esta situación confirma mis sentimientos de amor hacia vos…

"Nano… ha…".

Sólo puedo llorar cuando pienso en vos… porque ya no alcanzo a llamarte por su nombre completo…

A la larga probé el sabor de mi propia saliva de tanto probar decir tu bello nombre completo…

*Knock Knock*

En medio de esto alguien tocaba a la puerta de mi apagado cuarto…

No alcanzo a imaginar quién podrá ser pero ya oí que tocaba como una docena de veces…

Pero a cada toque mi corazón se llenaba de esperanza…

Pero no podría ser, ¿verdad…?

"¿Quién es….?"

Y no hubo respuesta…

Toda la habitación calló en un gran silencio… pero alguien seguía estando ahí detrás de la puerta…

"Ya está oscureciendo así que no te quedes ahí…".

Hablé de una forma desacostumbrada en mí y la persona detrás de la puerta me llamó por ni nombre…

"Fate-Chan…".

Mi corazón latía lleno de esperanza… Detrás de esa puerta estaba la chica que extrañaba…

Pero jamás podrá volver a ser…

"Lo lamento… pero… andate… No te quiero ver…".

Por favor te lo suplico….

"¡No, Fate-Chan…!".

Esa voz llena de dolor… No deseo jamás volver a escucharla…

Si abro la puerta podré volver a verla… Podría consolarla y abrazarla…

"Te lo suplico…".

¿Cómo es posible que diga algo así cuando deseo verla con fervor…?

"Fate-Chan, por favor…".

No quiero percibir que siga sufriendo tanto como yo…

"Lamento el no habértelo dicho antes… pero Fate-Chan, te amo con todo mi corazón…".

Apreté los puños con toda mi fuerza pero enseguida apoyé las manos sobre la traba de la puerta… En la punta de mis dedos noté un calor inusual…

¿Podría ser que Nanoha también esté tocando así el otro lado de la puerta…?

Cuando lo pensé volví a largar a llorar…

Con la frente descansando en la puerta me sequé las lágrimas con la esperanza de que no me brotaran más… Desde el otro lado oía su voz que sonaba muy parecida a la mía…

"Fate-Chan, te amo con todo mi ser…".

Ah, si sigo llorando todo será inútil… Todo ya era inútil desde el principio…

"Te lo suplico, por favor no vuelvas decir algo más…".

Mis emociones y mis deseos se empezaban a desbordar…

"¡Yo también te amo más que a nadie pero ya no tiene caso! ¡Nunca tuvo caso…!".

Me brotaron una infinidad más de lágrimas…

"¡No tiene caso…! ¡Es una tontería que sigamos juntas…!".

"¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Yo te amo de verdad…! ¡Deseo terminar de entenderte…!".

Si ahora abro la puerta la aceptaré así como estoy ahora… y aunque lo deseo luego me arrepentiré…

No por mí, sino por la persona de la que se enamoró de mí…

No por "la Princesa Nanoha" sino por "La otra Nanoha"…

"Andate y no vuelvas, ¿entendiste?".

Esto es por las personas más importantes para vos y sobre todo es por vos, amor mío…

"Pero Fate-Chan, estoy suplicándotelo… Soy tu Nanoha…".

¡Lo sé muy bien! Siempre te vi sólo a vos y no a tu cargo… Yo me enamoré de Nanoha y no de la princesa Nanoha… Aunque seas una princesa mis sentimientos hacia vos no cambiaron para nada…

Pero…

"Por favor andate que tengo que despertarme temprano…".

En la realidad concreta o en el mundo real me doy cuenta de que siempre hubo una muralla insuperable entre nosotras… Esto es algo muy diferente de una puerta que podría ser abierta para que todo terminara aún peor… Llegó el momento de ser fría e ir por lo más sano…

Porque somos de diferente estatus social…

De una guacha en el orfanato pasé a ser una caballero pero vos sos la hija de los reyes, la princesa Takamachi Nanoha…

"Fate-Chan, lo lamento…".

Sí, todo fue inútil….

Cuando dejé de apoyar las manos en la puerta oí que Hayate llamaba a retirarse a Nanoha…

"Sos mi único amor…":

Esa suave voz, esas dulces palabras… Aunque ya pasó tiempo desde entonces sigo escuchándolas…

Jamás te olvidaré… porque no soy tan madura como para borrar todos los recuerdos que formé a tu lado… No quiero separarme de vos… y menos por algo externo como nos está pasando…

¿Pero entonces qué debería hacer...?

 _¿Qué quiero hacer…?_

Ya hice todo lo que pude. Lo hago para protegerte, mi amor, si no podría provocar nuestra perdición…

Pero en el fondo es una cuestión simple…

Me volveré mucho más fuerte para protegerlos a todos... y sobre todo a vos… Me volveré tan útil al reino que nadie tendrá queja alguna…

Seré tan fuerte que no perderé a nadie en mi vida.

Me volveré la más fuerte del reino.

Nanoha, aunque de momento no te pueda ver…

Nuestro lazo sería un inconveniente para tus demás seres queridos…

Me tomará años enteros… y en ese lapso Nanoha podría llegar a despreciarme o a serme indiferente…

Este es un sueño que sí que podría alcanzar si me sigo esforzando y sacrificando…

¿En aquel futuro veré con los mismos ojos a Nanoha…?

Me queda esta esperanza llena de sacrificio.

Hasta entonces así lo deseo, amor mío…

Juro que estaré a tu lado como "Fate, la caballero", la que protegerá a "Nanoha, la princesa".

 **Fin del capítulo 8**

 **Capítulo 9: Pasión**

No quería creer que no hubiera algo que pudiera hacer al respecto…

Porque aunque la amo demasiado y auque recibí mucho de su amor…

En un parpadeo fuimos apartadas…

Tu amabilidad, tu sonrisa, la calidez de tu cuerpo y tu suave voz…

Llamarte por el nombre fue todo lo que alcancé a hacer…

¿Amar no me está permitido…?

El amar y el ser amada…

¿Cómo es que sigo estando aquí es este lugar cuando noto algo tan maravilloso…?

Ya que amar no me está permitido igual me aferraré a este sentimiento para mantener una existencia a la cual logre denominar "yo misma".

Estoy sufriendo por mi título de princesa pero no quiero ser la princesa sino Nanoha…

Sabía que era egoísta…

Pero quisiera permanecer en el mundo en que Fate-Chan sólo me llamaba "Nanoha".

¿En serio ese era un sueño… tan extravagante…?

 **IIIII**

Me pregunto por cuánto tiempo que quedé ahí congelada…

Quizás se me estaba nublando la mente como la vista por mi respiración por el clima frío…

En verdad no sabía con precisión lo que significaba todo aquello…

Los miembros me temblaban por el frío… pero trataba de no pensar en nada en particular…

Pasé por la puerta con lentitud…

Con el tiempo noté que se me congelaban las puntas de los dedos…

"Ah, Fate-Chan…".

Las cuatro habitaciones de aquellos barracones y en la que residías vos que siempre visitaba para aliviar mi corazón acelerado…

¿En serio te fuiste…?

Tu cuarto ya no estaba iluminado…

¿Tanto me despreciaste…?

Cuánto quisiera que me recibieras con ternura…

Pero cuando abrí la puerta del que antes era tu cuarto estaba vacío…

Eso fue dos noches después de que Fate-Chan y yo intercambiáramos palabras por última vez…

Miré hacia el cielo a mitad de camino entre las afueras de las instalaciones del castillo y los barracones… La luna y la noche eran muy hermosas…

 **IIIII**

Le consulté enseguida a Hayate sobre el paradero de Fate-Chan…

Pero como Fate-Chan fue pasada a otro escuadrón ella no tenía ni idea de en cuál…

Sé que hay tantas unidades de caballeros que es imposible contarlas todas y un nombre no resalta a menos que sea alguien de rango alto.

Los únicos que conocen los nombres de los soldados son los jefes de unidad y para evitar molestias o disturbios no se mete ninguna unidad en los asuntos de la otra y esa es una regla tácita muy estricta.

"Así que me encuentro bastante limitada en cuanto a lo que te puedo ser útil en esta cuestión. Además ya sabes que si vos la princesa se involucra demasiado en esta cuestión varios se darán cuenta y se armaría todo un quilombo que le crearía inconvenientes a tu familia… y a Fate…".

Me encontraba atada a estos sentimientos contradictorios…

Al final creía que me volvería loca pero no es como si en esta situación estuviera involucrado un malo principal… La realidad es mucho más compleja…

Se me partía el corazón…

 **IIIII**

Ya pasaron dos años desde aquella noche y ya cumplí los 15…

Ya soy algo más alta y no soy trataba como a una chiquilla…

El tiempo voló y yo maduré…

Excepto por mis sentimientos que siguen intactos…

Ahora sería presentada ante la formación de una nueva unidad aunque normalmente no sería una en la que tuviera que asistir pero esta vez sí porque se me presentaría a mi nueva escolta.

De acuerdo al comando supremo ella es aún muy joven pero tremendamente habilidosa. Es una soldado con una fuerza e ingenio sorprendentes y que si me confío a su cuidado estaré bien protegida…

"Su alteza, a partir de hoy ésta será su nueva escolta y escudera que la protegerá en todo momento".

" _Bien, debo presentarme ante ella como corresponde sin excusa alguna…"._

"Princesa Nanoha, estoy a su servicio".

Cuando la vi me empecé a ruborizar hasta las orejas.

Ya era más alta que yo y tenía su hermoso cabello rubio más largo.

"¿Fate-Chan…?".

Antes de que terminara de susurrar su nombre Fate-Chan se me acercó…

¿Pero cómo puede ser…? ¿No será acaso éste un sueño maravilloso…?

"Princesa Nanoha, es todo un verdadero honor el conocerla".

Me empezó a decir con una voz terriblemente fría…

"Su Alteza, para mí es un gran privilegio el servirla, me llamo Fate Testarossa Harlaown… Desde hoy la serviré y protegeré como su guardiana personal… Espero que muy pronto me encuentre muy adecuada para el cargo".

Me sonrió… pero era una sonrisa fría…

"¿Sos Fate…?".

"Así es…".

Tenía la mirada llena de determinación y dignidad… pero eso era todo… Se comportaba como una caballero más… Era un sombra de lo que fue en cuanto a nuestra anterior relación…

"La capitana Yagami seguirá sirviéndola en sus tareas diarias. Yo, su nueva guardiana, la escoltaré entre los diferentes lugares que visite".

No me creía que me hablara con tanta frialdad… Quería creer que estaba fingiendo… Porque quisiera que me sonriera siempre…

Pero…

"Princesa Nanoha, como se rumoreaba… usted es bellísima".

¡No…! ¡No…! Esa forma de hablar… ¡No quiero escucharla viniendo de vos…!

Como todos los demás del castillo… Hablaba como todos ellos…

Sólo quería verte y hablar con vos…

"Fate-Chan…".

Cuando le agarré la manga ella simplemente se excusó y apartó el brazo…

Se me volvió a partir el corazón…

 **IIIII**

Ya pasaron dos meses desde entonces…

Fate-Chan ahora casi siempre está a mi lado... al lado de la "Princesa Nanoha" y de la "Capitana Yagami"… Como se esperaba de una gran caballero digna de su cargo…

Detesto que me diga "Su Alteza"…

Porque escucho su hermosa voz aunque suene tan fría y distante…

Al fin y al cabo era la voz de mi amada Fate-Chan…

Uuuh…

Pero… ahora debo dormir…

Tengo despertarme temprano mañana porque mañana tengo un examen muy importante que debo aprobar… Si me niego me crearé más problemas de los que ya tengo…

Cada vez que recuerdo las miradas y la voz fría de Fate-Chan me hastío… Me canso sobremanera… Me debilito…

Entre las cortinas miraba la luna que poco a poco desaparecía entre unos nubarrones oscurecidos…

Pero y cuando la luz del amanecer aún tardaría a pasar por entre las cortinas me desperté casi de un salto…

Esta es una escena común y corriente… Ya estoy harta de cantar en mi jaula... porque me cortaron las alas…

Aunque mi jaula sea abierta ya carece de interés para mí ya que me estrellaría contra el suelo… Sin importar cuanto bata lo que me queda de alas jamás podría alcanzar el cielo y menos la luna…

Ya nada me interesa ni me importa…

Aunque casi sólo cerré los ojos y no dormí casi nada…

Ya estoy harta de mi autocompasión… y de ver todo borroso por las lágrimas…

Algo escuché de una puerta que se abría… Era la puerta de mi cuarto…

¿Eh…? Sólo Hayate-Chan tiene la llave de mi puerta… ¿pero qué vendría a hacer a mitad de la noche…?

Iba a decir algo cuando la escuché…

"¿Sigues despierta…?"

Repitió la pregunta pero yo no respondí enseguida…

Por favor ya no quiero escuchar la voz de la "Capitana Fate" porque el tono gentil de "Fate-Chan" ya desapareció por completo…

Otra vez derramaba lágrimas de dolor…

Detrás de mí alguien cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas…

Noté que me abrazó y me respiraba en el cachete…

"¿Estuviste llorando…?"

Esa voz… La voz de…

"¿Te notabas triste…?".

¿La voz de mi Fate-Chan…?

La voz de mi amada Fate-Chan…

Con un dedo me secó algunas lágrimas cuando yo aún le daba la espalda…

"Soy tuya…".

Me mencionó…

"Siempre estaré a tu lado sin importar de qué forma…".

Me acarició el cabello, me besó el cachete y empezó a besarme el cuello… y me guió a la cama…

¿Eh…? ¿Fate-Chan está llorando…? Pero era ella la que se mostraba fría…

¿Cómo es que ahora me dice todas estas palabras llenas de ternura... y de amor…?

Su suave y cálido aliento me pegaba en los cachetes…

"Na… no…ha".

No podía terminar de pronunciar mi nombre… y sus labios se posaron sobre los míos por un instante…

Las tibias lágrimas que ella derramó y su suave voz de antes…

Esta clase de nueva amabilidad y ternura que me mostraba… Todo era gentil ahora en ella…

 _Ey, Fate-Chan…_

 _¿Después de tanto tiempo… "Nanoha" sigue existiendo en tu mundo…?_

 **Fin del capítulo 9**

 **Capítulo 10: Tormenta**

Estiro un brazo todo lo que alcanzo hacia el alto pero altísimo cielo.

Destruiré la jaula que la aprisiona tan pronto como la alcance a tener en las manos.

Todo lo que requiero son las herramientas, mucha fuerza y alas para llegar tan alto.

Aunque mi objetivo es tan claro sin importar cuánto me esmere noto que las alas que necesito para llegar hasta allá nunca las obtendré…

¿Como soy ahora de verdad podré llegar a destruir esa jaula…?

Y una vez que la destruya podré abrazarte sin miedo compartiendo la temperatura de nuestros cuerpos… Nos sonreiremos y me devolverás el abrazo ya sin temores…

Cuando cierro los ojos me imagino una y otra vez esa escena…

Y luego me veo a mí misma incapaz de legar hasta la jaula cayendo en picada y la vista de que entras en shock es todo lo que alcanzo a imaginarme…

Dios, no sé si existes… ¿pero cuánto más debo seguir luchando…? ¿Cuánto más debo luchar para destruir esa jaula sin dañar a mi amada…?

 **IIIII**

En medio de la habitación que había caído en silencio hice mi equipaje…

Es mejor tener pocas pertenencias…

Una taza, una chaqueta… y el collar… Con esto será suficiente…

Porque tenía muy pocas cosas para empezar la logré ordenar en unos veinte minutos…

En esta habitación viví por tres años… y está llena de mis recuerdos con Nanoha…

Si decía que no estaba triste mentiría pero controlando el dolor de mi pecho salí del cuarto…

Mi destino fueron los barracones para mujeres bajo la dirección de mi madrastra Lindy así que dejé definitivamente la unidad en la que estaba Hayate.

Requerí de inmediato el más exhaustivo de los entrenamientos así que empecé con ser aspirante a misiones. Desde muy temprano a la mañana hasta bien entrada la noche todos los días sólo me dediqué a entrenar, a entrenar y a entrenar… Sólo me bañaba y dormía y luego entrenaba todo el resto del tiempo día tras día…

Día tras día repetía la misma dura rutina y antes de que me diera cuenta pasaron dos años…

Durante todo este tiempo nunca volví a ver a Nanoha…

Mientras avanzaba por un pasillo uno de los comentarios del comandante de esta mañana… Parecía ser que sería asignada por el comando supremo para ser la guardiana de alguien sumamente importante…

Luego me informé en detalle: mi nuevo cargo sería custodia permanente de…

"¿Fate-Chan…?".

Al otro lado de la puerta que ahora se empezaba a abrir estaba la persona que me provocaba tanta tristeza y alegría a la vez…

Creció más de lo que había llegado a imaginar y era ahora mucho más bella que sólo linda… Era más baja que yo por media cabeza.

"¡Fate-Chan…!".

Te extrañé… Te extrañé tanto que se me paría el alma… Siempre soñaba con vos….

Tus dulces palabras, la calidez de tu cuerpo y tu ternura…

Aún hoy recuerdo con claridad todo esto y más como si hubiera sido marcada para siempre en mí…

Me estiras tu brazo…

"Es todo un honor el finalmente conocerla".

Todas las tiernas y sinceras sonrisas que me ofreciste…

"Su Alteza, para mí es un gran privilegio el servirla, me llamo Fate Testarossa Harlaown… Desde hoy la serviré y protegeré como su guardiana personal… Espero que muy pronto me encuentre muy adecuada para el cargo".

Pero como soy ahora no debería seguir recibiendo tanto cariño de tu parte…

"Fate-Chan, ¿por qué…!?".

Yo, la que debo protegerte… te estoy lastimando…

 **IIIII**

Ya estoy a tu lado todos los días pero quiero verte sonreír como antes…

Quiero verte como antes…. pero yo misma creé una muralla entre nosotras…

Es contradictorio pero así no puedo esperar que me veas como antes…

Quisiera tanto abrazarte pero tengo tanto miedo…

Podría simplemente girar el pomo de tu habitación…

No alcanzo a ponerle fuerza y firmeza a mi temblorosa mano…

Caminé un poco en círculos para darme calor ya que era una noche inusualmente muy fría…

Pero al final sólo Hayate tiene la llave del cuarto de Nanoha… Sólo voy a lograr rodar el pomo…

Pero contrario a lo que me esperaba la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave…

En medio de aquellas penumbras tu figura estaba ahí…

Quise confirmar que estabas dormida pero cuando me acerqué a vos estabas con lágrimas tibias recorriéndote los cachetes… y los tenías un poco hinchados además de enrojecidos…

Tiene que ser mi culpa…

"Lo lamento… Lo lamento tanto…".

Aunque quiero apreciarte porque sos la verdaderamente importante para mí mis sentimientos ambiguos sólo te provocan dolor…

Deseo abrazarte pero no debo…

Estoy tan cerca de vos pero no debo tocarte porque esto es algo que aprendí de la más cruda realidad… Sólo te puedo observar sin llegar más lejos…

"Soy tuya…".

Sin embargo no llegaré más lejos…

Aunque no sea de la manera en que lo deseo estaré a tu lado…

Siempre… Siempre…

"Sin importar cómo siempre estaré a tu lado…".

Ah, qué mentira… Deseo tanto que nos abracemos y riamos juntas…

Tengo miedo… ¿y si todavía no soy lo suficientemente fuerte…?

Con mi fuerza actual podría llegar a destrozar la jaula que te aprisiona…

Pero si fallo caeré por el barranco y vos me verás…

Yo veré tu expresión llena de terror mientras caigo…

Rompiéndote el corazón en mil pedazos mientras sigues aprisionada…

Por todas estas cosas tengo mucho miedo…

Tendría que medir bien mi fuerza y sobre todo esmerar mi ingenio… Pero todo esto sólo son predicciones…

"Na… no…".

Yo te acaricié y te besé… pero apenas hoy por hoy alcanzo a pronunciar sólo parte tu nombre…

Con mi fuerza aún sin madurar del todo no me noto lo suficientemente preparada como para destrozar tu jaula…

Contra quiénes lucho o por qué lucho contra ellos… ni siquiera lo sé… pero trato de rozar los labios de Nanoha…

Pero al fina como la cobarde que soy hasta ahí llego…

 **IIIII**

Desde aquella noche transcurrió medio año más…

Somos la princesa y la caballero que andamos siempre juntas entre los distintos lugares que tiene que visitar Nanoha.

Sigo fingiendo indiferencia… y manteniendo mis verdaderos sentimientos inexpresivos…

Quizás no terminé de madurar tanto como se esperaría…

Sonreí amargamente y miré el cielo estrellado y a lo lejos alcanzaba a oír unas magníficas sonatas…

Hoy Nanoha cumple los 16 años.

Tras ver a Nanoha usando un vestido y que Hayate se puso a un lado de ella…

Desde el otro balcón podía apreciar la plaza llena de gente aunque salvo yo no había más guardias cerca de Nanoha en ese momento.

Nanoha le sonreía a su pueblo pero yo no quería verla sonreír así… ¿En qué estará pensando en verdad…?

Pero qué egoísta de mierda que soy…. No tengo derecho a decirle a Nanoha lo que debe o no debe hacer…

¿Cuánto más debo seguir luchando…?

Me agarré una mano y se notaba con claridad mi patético semblante triste…

"Fate-Chan…".

De pronto escuché mi nombre y que me ordenaba que me pusiera en determinado punto del gran balcón en el que yo estaba…

Para mí sorpresa y pese a que tenía el corazón acelerado respondí con calma:

"¿Cómo es que viene hasta aquí, Su Alteza…?".

"Ji ji ji, me hice la rata…".

Mirándola desde mi balcón (que estaba debajo de la venta en que apareció Nanoha) parecía ligeramente avergonzada…

Estaba feliz… y al mismo tiempo noté un nuevo dolor en el pecho…

"Me noto halagada pero todos deben estar preocupados…".

"No hay drama, nadie lo notó".

Me seguía mirando con pena desde aquella ventana con cortinas y yo estaba segura de que pronto todos se alertarían por su ausencia…

Pero ahora la notaba con el semblante triste combinada con resignación…

No fui capaz de decir nada más y sólo la seguí contemplando.

"Eeeh… bueno, ¿comemos juntas…? Traje algo para picar…".

"Disculpe pero ando de servicio".

Nanoha abrió casi por completo las cortinas y se le inflaron un poco los cachetes…

"Por Dios, Fate-Chan, sos muy terca… ¿Pero o sea que no vas a hacerle caso a tu princesa…?".

Hasta ahora Nanoha nunca se había autodenominado por su titulo… así que sacrificó algo por mí…

"Nunca debería existir caballero alguna que rechace una orden de la princesa".

Ya no sabía qué más decir…

"Ji ji, la luna está preciosa esta noche, ¿no crees?".

"En efecto así es".

Y así comimos mientra mirábamos la luna desde el balcón y la ventana… La tenue luz lunar nos iluminaba como si iluminara un poco nuestros corazones… Pero ya empezaba a tener miedo…

"Su Alteza, su vestido podría ensuciarse así que por favor le pido que no se ponga en cuclillas".

"Pero si no me agacho no serás capaz de alcanzar la comida".

Yo seguía parada en mi balcón y Nanoha en cuclillas desde la ventana…

Alguien podría llegar a vernos y descubrir nuestra relación…. Y por eso el pecho me volvía a doler…

Ya me empecé a poner muy nerviosa…

"Au Alteza, por favor vuelva enseguida que ya todos se van a empezar a preocupar".

"Todo lo que quiero es pasar más tiempo a solas con vos".

Bajé la mirada y me empezaron a brotar las lágrimas…

"Por favor, Su Alteza, deje de ser tan amable conmigo y vuelva con los demás".

"¿Te crees que lo dije en broma…?".

Otra vez iba a lastimarla con unas simples palabras…

"Usted y yo somos la princesa y una caballero".

"¿Pero entonces para qué me besaste aquella noche hace medio año…?"

Esto es todo lo más lejos que la jaula nos permitirá el estar juntas…

"Bueno, es que…".

La expresión de Nanoha se ensombreció y empezó a llorar…

"Me duele… tanto… Fate-Chan…".

Llegué a sostenerles las manos y luego alcancé a secarle una lágrima del cachete…

"Nanoha... su Alteza Nanoha…".

Las manos le empezaron a temblar…

Nanoha hizo que le pusiera las manos extendidas sobre su enrojecido rostro….

Tras estar así unos momentos el sonido del gran campanario cercano nos advirtió del relevo de caballeros…

Si nos ven juntas de este modo se empezarán a esparcir los rumores y podría llegar a ser apartada del puesto de guardiana personal de Nanoha…

Jamás lo permitiré…

"Por favor vuelva y yo la escoltaré luego como es debido".

"¡Fate-Chan, espera…!".

Aunque no quiera dejarla sola llorando debo hacer esto por mucho que me pese…

"Excúseme".

Si me vuelvo más fuerte y sigo escalando rangos…

A eso debo apuntar…

Aunque no podamos estar juntas como antes…

No sé qué tan fuerte deba ser para estar a tu lado prácticamente sin condicionamientos…

Mientras que con más esfuerzo logro hacerme más fuerte más noto que nuestra distancia aumenta…

La distancia entre nosotras se agiganta desde que era aprendiza de caballero…

Pero yo te amo, Nanoha, así que nunca me rendiré.

Así que seguiré volviéndome una de las más fuertes del reino.

Destruiré tu jaula y estaré a tu lado si así lo sigues deseando.

Voy a agarrarte de la mano…

En serio este es mi mayor deseo.

Quiero decírselo a Nanoha cuando tenga la oportunidad.

Pero…

 **IIIII**

Pero…

Tres días después de la celebración del cumpleaños de Nanoha cuando estaba a mitad de una misión…

"Oh ja ja ja, vaya, vaya, vaya, sos Fate Testarossa, ¿verdad? Sé bastante sobre vos".

"¿¡Cómo sabes mi nombre…!?

Aquel día aprendería que desde el principio nunca tuve el derecho de estar al lado de Nanoha…

 **Fin del capítulo 10.**

 **Fin de la Segunda Parte…**

 **Continuará…**

 **Traducido por Saizoh.**


	3. Parte 3

**Capítulo 11: Operación Militar**

Lloró en medio del cielo nocturno repleto de resplandecientes estrellas ocultando la cara entre las rodillas y con rigidez sacudió la baranda frente a ella…

"Lo lamento, no era nada…".

"Lamento el hacerte preocupar…".

Esgrimió una débil sonrisa al decirlo... Fue algo efímero como si ella se fuera a derretir a mitad del cielo… Con su mano libre se tocó el colgante del pecho…

"Te vas a resfriar… Por favor entra…".

Con suavidad le abracé los hombros que los tenía bastante flacos y fríos por haberse expuesto tanto al aire y viento de aquella noche…

"Muy bien…".

Me estremecí ante su respuesta glacial…

Para perdurar cerré los ojos con firmeza… y aquella escena roza la superficie de mis recuerdos…Aunque ya la quemé en mi mente a decir verdad…

Fate-Chan trató de darle hace tiempo la mano todo lo que pudo y Nanoha-Chan trató a su vez de agarrarla con todas sus fuerzas…

Como si aquello fuera un pecado escuchamos el repiqueteo de las grandes campanas a lo lejos.

"Volvamos a tu habitación… ¿Deseas tomar algo tibio…?".

"Claro…".

Dios… ¿por qué no haces nada salvo mantenerlas apartadas?

¿Qué te hicieron estas dos…?

"Hayate-Chan…".

"¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa, Nanoha-Chan?".

¿Vivir como la verdadera vos es acaso un pecado tan grande…?

Dios, ¿entonces para qué concedes emociones tan fuertes…? ¿Para qué… tanto deseo…?

"Lamento el siempre estarte preocupando".

"No hiciste algo malo así que no te disculpes".

Se podría denominar tabú todo lo que quieran pero jamás obedeceré ese mandato siniestro que separa a las personas…

Fate y Nanoha-Chan deben notarse igual…

"Gracias Hayate…".

Deseo verla con el semblante contento en vez de sólo verla sonreír sin ganas…

Sigue ofreciéndole ese semblante sereno y contento a tu amada, amiga mía. El mismo semblante que tratan de evitar notar hacia mí los grandes caballeros guardianes…

Sonriendo y riendo juntas mientras recorríamos las veredas de la ciudad…

"Hay bastantes estrellas muy hermosas esta noche, ¿eh?".

"Así es…".

Es mi deseo ver esa clase de futuro lleno de integridad y felicidad.

Sí, sólo hay una persona a la que obedeceré… y seré fiel a mí misma y a Nanoha-Chan…

Así que Dios, o lo que quiera que seas…

Cualquier futuro que les hayas forjado mientras ellas sigan queriéndose alcanzaré a obtener más poder para protegerlas… Protegeré a mis seres queridos.

"Volvamos a ver las estrellas con todos para la próxima vez y de hecho conozco el mejor lugar".

Definitivamente no permitiré que nada entorpezca ese futuro maravilloso que puede ser posible.

 **IIIII**

Tras aquella noche tuvimos un día increíblemente soleado como contrapartida…

Noté una agradable brisa que soplaba entre las rendijas de las ventanas de mi cuarto que se me metía entre mi camisa de algodón…

En el cielo infinito el sol pegaba algo fuerte sobre las calles y veredas de la ciudad…

Me llegaban las voces alegres de los citadinos…

Seguía soplando el viento provocando zonas de grandes sombras por intermedio de las nubes…

Casualmente cerré los ojos para escuchar con más atención los ruidos cercanos y alcancé a escuchar el crujir de las ramas de los árboles y del pasto y de puertas y ventanas abriéndose…

"Hayate-Chan…".

Era la voz gentil de Nanoha-Chan. Recuerdo con claridad cómo una vez nos escabullimos del castillo cuando éramos aún muy jovencitas y vimos las estrellas…

Nanoha me dijo que éste sería nuestro secreto.

El aura que le dieron a Nanoha los árboles de cerezo fue magnifico mientras recorríamos el lugar…

 _Sus sonrisas sinceras son las mejores…_

Dejé escapar un suspiro y jugué con la taza sobre la mesa… Tomé un sorbo y estaba frío… pero la acidez me despertó pues ya había estado sumergida bastante en mis recuerdos…

Hubo un estrépito… y pasé a leer la nota que dejaron debajo de la puerta de mi pieza la cual decía "Urgente".

Lo miré de nuevo brevemente y la nota estaba escrita con espléndida claridad…

"¿Guerra…? ¡Qué deleznable…!".

La zona de interés era al este del reino… Era la misma que visité hace ya tres años…

Es muy posible que el reino entre la mayor de todas las guerras que se le recuerdan…

¿Cómo es posible que esos desgraciados no hayan aprendido bien su lección…?

Las guerras siempre parecen empezar por actos completamente banales… Por búsqueda de mayor estatus, por privilegios, por avaricia y por lujuria… Hay tres o cuatro de los aspectos más siniestros de la humanidad que se combinan y que derivan en catástrofe…

A pesar de toda esta mierda igual tengo que proteger el mundo por el que me muevo…

Y proteger a mis seres queridos… No puedo permitir que las cadenas de la tristeza y de la miseria se expandan más…

Así que no me queda más que luchar… ¿pero acaso matar no provocará más miseria…?

Como si no fuera suficiente con esta irritación que me agarré debía actuar rápido…

Estampé un mensaje, lo arrollé y lo até… Se trataba de uno en el que solicitaba mi ingreso en las brigadas de combate que serían enviadas contra el otro reino…

Me puse mi sombrero y mi chaqueta sobre mi camisa, salí a la vereda y las medallas sobre mis hombros producían un sonido amortiguado

Detestaba esos sonidos…

 **IIIII**

Terminé de redactar, corregir y enviar mis documentos y de momento no tengo más deberes oficiales… pero tuve que pasar por un vestíbulo sin ventanas con alfombra de color tan rojo que dañaba la vista… El cielo no se ve desde acá sino sólo el techo plateado…

Si para mí ya es penoso recorrer estas partes del complejo de palacios no me quiero imaginar a mis amigas…

"Discúlpame".

Aquella voz me volvió a la realidad más urgente…

"Fate-Chan….".

Ante mis ojos Fate vestía el uniforme de combate que consistía en una gruesa chaqueta negra…

"Tengo que ir a una misión así que ocuparás mi puesto de guardiana personal aunque espero poder retornar antes del fin del día".

"De acuerdo. Dalo todo".

Desde entonces Fate-Chan también dejó de sonreír como lo hacía antes así que me resulta doloroso ver cómo se hace la fría…

"Pero Fate, sé sincera…".

Le dije esto mientras ella me daba la espalda y ya se estaba yendo…

De pronto tuve la necesidad imperiosa se seguirla y así lo hice…

Pero vi a Nanoha que se detuvo un poco más allá de la puerta y me mencionó:

"¿Por qué no podríamos haber tenido todas vidas más ordinarias…?".

Esa era el tono de voz como de alguien que parecía que se había dado por vencido…

"Cuando mi mayor deseo es emparejarme con Fate-Chan simplemente no puedo…".

Claro, Nanoha podría volar más alto y mejor que nadie por el vasto cielo…

Pero…

Pero no lo hará por toda la demás gente que piensa en ella ardiendo en expectación… así que en última instancia ella elige ser la Princesa Nanoha…

Apenas me puedo llegar a imaginar lo duro que debe ser para ella…

Sin embargo ella sonríe pero es una despreciable sonrisa falsa…

" _Nanoha, amiga mía, por favor elige volar con tu amada…"._

Se me oprime el pecho…

Pero yo sé lo que ambas desean en el fondo…

"Pero…no, no es mi deseo rendirme… ¡Seguiré luchando…!".

Casi me sorprendió por este cambio y tono de voz tan llenos de dignidad...

"¿Acaso estoy siendo tan egoísta…? Me pregunto si Fate-Chan me terminará despreciando…".

Nanoha… tienes una hermosa y gran fuerza de voluntad… Sos un ave enjaulada que trata por todos sus medios el de destrozar esa jaula que te mantiene cautiva para estirar las alas…

" _Deseo dejarla volar libre…"._

"Deseo verte volar, amiga mía… sos mi ser más querida… Sigue a tu corazón…".

Le acaricié la larga cabellera como para que un poco de su dolor se esfumara…

La abracé. Su calidez y rica fragancia me llenaban el alma…

"Hayate-Chan, deja de cargarme…".

Se molestó Nanoha en joda inflando ligeramente unos cachetes sonrojados…

" _Fate, todavía no sabes que sólo por el mero hecho de agarrarla con gentileza de la mano tu Nanoha está mucho más cerca de vos"._

Pero la Fate-Chan que me imaginé tenía el semblante tremendamente triste… y por ende tenía una corazonada terriblemente apesadumbrada…

" _No, sólo es mi imaginación desbocada…"._

Pero igualmente no pude sacarme de la cabeza esa escalofriante sensación…

Y desde algún lugar lejano… llegué a oír el sonido de las campanas anunciando lo peor…

Campanazos que anunciaban la guerra…

Campanazos de miseria para todos nosotros…

 **Fin del capítulo 11.**

 **Capítulo 12: Voz**

Jamás…

Una y otra y otra vez lo repito para asegurarme y para persuadirme...

Y para suplicar…

Estaba asustada... Tremendamente asustada…

Aquella voz…

Alejándote…

Alejándome…

Tomando todo lo mío…

 **IIIII**

Este es un día con un muy buen clima y aunque es un poco pronto para llamarlo primaveral sí que había buen sol.

"Capitana Fate, por acá no hay algo fuera de lo ordinario".

"Entiendo, gracias".

Terminando los enésimos comunicados del día largué un suspiro…

Ante mi vista recorría las veredas y calles de aquel pueblo extrañamente silencioso y cuando recordé los comunicados que ya había leído todo me quedó más claro…

Ya estaba en un lado por donde empezaba el otro reino…

Y a pesar de que era un reino vecino casi nunca había habido diplomacia entre éste y el mío… Este pueblo en particular estimábamos que tenía apenas unos tres mil habitantes…

Por lo que vimos hoy se podría llegar a considerar que no hay mayores problemas con estos vecinos… y además tendrán apariencia militar pero sólo sería ornamental ya que tampoco tenemos informes de que hubieran realizado logística militar…

Aunque probablemente lograran mantener todo bajo un aura de gran misterio…

Me había detenido un momento pero enseguida seguí hacia delante porque advertí un puerto y todas esas barcazas pesqueras abandonadas en el mismo…

Desde mi posición cercana las luces y sombras reflejadas eran rojizas, azuladas y amarillentas como si se tratara de gemas preciosas vistas a trasluz…

Una brisa marina me pegó en el rostro pero no vi nada más muy extraño o de gran interés…

Pero una unidad de reconocimiento se había perdido por unos días y cuando volvieron al castillo no había rastro de su capitán… Cuando fueron recibidos se les preguntó sobre el paradero de este último y ellos simplemente respondieron:

"Fue absorbido…".

¿Qué significaba esa expresión…? Hablando con delirio lo repetían una y otra vez…

Aunque la situación sea tensa no creo que haya guerra…

No hay nada más muy notorio o extraño por acá pero sería peligroso si permanecemos mucho tiempo en este lugar… Lo mejor será que todos volvamos al castillo y revisemos la información que ya tenemos. Ordené retornar al castillo.

Pero luego… me di cuenta de una presencia detrás de mí… y se trataba de una mujer que esgrimía una leve sonrisa…

"Buenas tardes…".

La saludé y noté que vestía de civil pero cuando me empezaba a alejar para que no memorizara mi cara…

"Ah, ja ja ja… vaya, vaya, vaya, Sos Fate Testarossa, ¿verdad? Sé bastante sobre vos".

Largué un chillido y casi se me congela el espinazo…

"¿¡Cómo sabes mi nombre…!?".

Aquella mujer sabía mi antiguo nombre en vez del de "Harlaown".

"¿Que cómo lo sé…? Ja ja ja…".

"Respóndeme y dependiendo de tu respuesta…".

"Ja ja ja, oh, claro que lo sé… porque mientras más sé sobre vos más nos parecemos…".

"¿De qué hablas…?".

"Pero ey, Fate Ojou-Sama, ¿por cuánto más vas a fingir…?".

Desde que la oí por primera vez saludándome notaba nauseas hacia su voz como si me penetrara directamente en la cabeza… y cada vez que la oía más me dolía el pecho…

"Aquella persona te está esperando… pero ah, ya lo sabías, ¿verdad?".

"¡…!".

Se me partía la cabeza…

"¿A quién te refieres…?".

"Uff… sinceramente te olvidaste de prácticamente todo, ¿verdad?".

No… No quisiera recordarlo…

¿Pero qué digo…? ¿Qué no quiero recordar…?

"Me refiero a Precia-Sama".

"¿Precia…?".

Escuché ese nombre como algo que me quemaba por dentro…

Escuché un repiqueteo de campanazos a lo lejos…

 _Fate…_

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, ya se me hizo tarde, ¿eh? Pero Fate Ojou-Sama, espero volver a verla pronto".

"¡Aguarda…!".

Pero aquella mujer se esfumó ante mis ojos como algo supernatural…

Dentro de mi cabeza aquella voz me seguía llamando por ni nombre de pila….

 **IIIII**

"Ya volví, soy Fate Testarossa Harlaown".

"Señora Fate, hizo un buen trabajo".

Dijo un soldado a mi encuentro y a duras penas logré volver al castillo con mi unidad…

Aquella voz no dejó de llamarme por todo el trayecto.

Lo reporté todo a mi superior Chrono excepto sobre aquella mujer…

La voz que me penetraba en la cabeza llamándome por ni nombre seguía sin parar…

"Voy a volver con la princesa Nanoha así que por favor excúsame".

Por alguna razón quería ver si Nanoha "estaba bien" y abrazarla pues me dieron unas ganas tremendas de corroborarlo y de tenerla entre mis brazos.

Quiero que me llame por mi nombre y que me sonría…

"La princesa ya se retiró a descansar a sus aposentos a causa de la alta hora de la noche…"

Me informó Chrono.

"Sólo quiero verle la cara un momento".

"No tiene caso, vuelve mañana por la mañana".

Estábamos empezando a discutir en la sala de estar…

"No decidas qué es lo mejor para mí".

"Pero Fate, recuerda tu estatus, desiste de este despropósito. Andate a dormitar y vuelve mañana por la mañana… Ya pasaste por una dura experiencia por lo que veo…".

¡Lo sé… pero…!

¿¡Pero de qué estatus me hablas? ¡Somos todos humanos! ¿¡Cuál es la gran diferencia…!?

Las dudas que aprendí a calmar en mí ahora afloraban más fuerte que nunca…

"Pero yo…".

Empezaba a decir…

pero…

si llego a cometer una gran torpeza seremos definidamente separadas…

 _Fate..._

No, vuelve a resonar esa voz en mi cabeza….

Me duele la cabeza y el pecho…

No quiero recordar nada… Nada de nada…

"Chrono, lo lamento, estoy muy cansada… Me voy a ir a mi dormitorio…".

Pasé por aquel vestíbulo con larga alfombra de color carmesí... Carmesí, igual que mis ojos…

Rojo… Lo rojo profundo… Un color como el de mis ojos… Un color acompañando todo mi dolor…

"Fate-Chan, bienvenida de vuelta".

Frente a la puerta de mi dormitorio estaba Nanoha…

"¿Fate-Chan…?".

Me llamó por ni nombre de pila pero de una forma cálida y llena de cariño a diferencia de aquella voz…

La abracé y olí su perfumada fragancia…

"Fate-Chan, no sigas llorando…".

Me acarició el cabello muchas veces.

"Na… no… ha…".

"Sí, acá estoy".

"Oh Nanoha, Nanoha, Nanoha…".

¡Cuánto deseo poder vivir con estos sentimientos que tengo para con vos de forma abierta!

 _Fate…_

Desde algún rincón de mi cerebro supe que aquella voz significaba sólo dolor…

 _Fate…_

No, no quiero ni debo recordar…

Porque tengo la noción que si lo recuerdo sería el final de todo lo bueno que tengo en la vida…

"¿¡Fate-Chan…!?".

"Disculpa, Nanoha, tuve una misión muy dura… Pero ya pasó…".

Sería el fin de Nanoha… de mí misma…

Sería el fin de todo…

Y yo…

Y yo sería absorbida…

 **Fin del capítulo 12.**

 **Capítulo 13: Veredicto**

El cielo se iba cubriendo de nubarrones y poco después empezó un aguacero…

Lo vi desde la ventana de mi pieza y pensé que era como yo era antes: una nena que sólo lloraba sin saber qué hacer…

Me acerqué aún más al vidrio de la ventana…

Ah, Fate-Chan está llorando…

Vi la luna que estaba ligeramente de un color carmesí al igual que el color de sus hermosos ojos…

Ante el pensamiento de que Fate-Chan estaba en verdad llorando recorrí los pasillos con pasos rápidos…

No sabía por qué lo pensaba pero no me lo podía sacar de la cabeza…

Como un deseo o como un rezo me centré sólo en ese pensamiento…

 **IIIII**

"Na… no… ha…".

Oyendo su suplicante tono le acaricié el cabello una y otra y otra vez…

Cuando lo hice me abrazó con más fuerza y tanta que me dolía un poco pero no dije nada…

"Fate-Chan, entremos porque estás con un principio de resfriado, ¿verdad?".

Quizás estuvo bajo la lluvia mojándose su hermoso cabello dorado…

"De acuerdo…".

A pesar de ello Fate-Chan me siguió abrazando y yo le di palmaditas en la espalda.

No sé por qué pero notaba que ella luchaba contra algo…

"Fate-Chan, estoy aquí para vos…".

Sus ojos carmesí se agitaron y pude notar un miedo indescifrable en aquellas profundidades…

Abrí la puerta y guié a Fate-Chan a la esquina de su cama y empecé a secarle el cabello con una toalla de mano y tal vez se había bañado hace poco porque lo tenía sedoso y cálido.

Aunque estaba haciendo esto Fate-Chan nunca dejó de sostenerme una mano.

La mano con la que me agarraba la tenía muy fría…

"Lo lamento…".

Su tono fue áspero pero no dejé de secarle el cabello con la toalla…

"No hay problema… pero por fin me llamaste por mi nombre de pila a secas ji ji".

"Es que… estaba confundida… Discúlpame…".

Ante mis palabras trató de alejarse un poco de mí pero yo la abracé por sobre los hombros. Los tenía lisos y flacos como los de cualquier caballero de la misma edad que yo tenía…

"Fate-Chan, estás como si estuvieras sola…".

"¿Eh…?".

Desde mi posición no podía verle bien la cara y tal vez por eso me dio esa impresión…

Le acaricié la cabeza a través de la toalla…

"Fate-Chan, ¿si no expresar tus verdaderos sentimientos cómo quieres que los sepa…?".

Enseguida le besé varias veces la cabeza.

"Nanoha, te amo… pero justamente es por eso que casi no puedo hacer algo por vos… Porque… Porque yo…".

Aquellas palabras las cortó de improviso como si temiera decir más…

Yo me limité a seguir acariciándole la cabeza…

"Porque te podría llegar a lastimar aunque no sea mi deseo… Porque aquella fría voz me sigue llamando por mi nombre y no se detiene".

Se parecía a una nena que no sabe lo que debe hacer pero la dejé continuar…:

"Si lo recuerdo… Nanoha, si recuerdo lo que aquella voz quiere… no podría seguir a tu lado…".

"Estaré a tu lado… Siempre estaré a tu lado…".

Estas son las palabras que una vez ella me dijo.

"Fate-Chan, estaré a tu lado aunque esa voz no desaparezca porque te seguiré llamando por tu nombre".

La agarré las manos las cuales tenía pálidas por la fuerza que hizo en forma de puños…

"Te llamaré por tu hermoso nombre hasta que esa voz deje de llamarte".

Cuando retiré la toalla Fate-Chan lloraba así que le sequé algunas lágrimas y le acaricié un cachete…

"Si vos sola no llegas ambas estiraremos los brazos para llegar".

"¡Pero soy una caballero y vos la princesa! ¡Sos alguien importantísima para este reino!".

Le sujeté la cara con ambas manos.

"Pero ambas somos humanas… No hay mayor diferencia entre nosotras como humanas…".

"Te equivocas, soy tu caballero…".

Aquellas palabras llenas de desdicha logré que dejara de pronunciarlas cuando la besé en los labios.

"Fate-Chan, te amo…".

"Yo también te amo…".

Me abrazó con más fuerza y nos fundimos en otro beso lleno de cariño y deseo.

Aunque me empezaba a faltar la respiración no dejé de besarla.

"Nanoha, te amo… ¡Te amo con todo mi ser!".

"Sí, Fate-Chan, yo noto lo mismo hacia vos".

Cuando hice más fuerza en nuestro abrazo escuchamos un click… Sin darme cuenta era mi colgante que se había abierto por la parte del centro…

"Tal vez se golpeó…".

Sonriendo con algo de vergüenza Fate-Chan me colocó otro colgante idéntico al que yo tenía y que ya había visto antes. Lo toqué con suavidad…

"Aquel día lo compré como para que combinaran".

"Y lo seguiste utilizando desde entonces, ¿eh?".

Fue como si Fate-Chan hubiera seguido pensando en mí todo este tiempo y aquello me hizo inmensamente feliz…

"Pero Nanoha, vos también seguiste usando el tuyo…".

"Tuve la ligera impresión de que si lo mantenía cerca de mí volveríamos a estar juntas…".

Durante aquellos momentos tan sombríos y tristes llenos de incertidumbre… siempre tuve la esperanza de volver a verla…

"Su Alteza, aunque no lo hubiera hecho siempre estaría a su lado como su leal caballero".

Fate-Chan volvía a habarle como todos los demás en el castillo…

"Tendría que habértelo dicho antes pero ahora puedo ser sincera, ¿verdad? Siempre estuve pensando en vos".

Nos volvimos a besar innumerables veces…

"Nanoha, cuando esta guerra finalice deseo decirte algo my importante".

"¿Algo importante…?"

"Así es… Mi princesa, ¿le parecería bien que la escolte lejos? ¿Muy lejos de aquí…?".

Lo dijo con una mirada suplicante llena de duda pero con un tono de voz muy claro y firme.

Sonaba como una declaración.

"Claro que sí, mi amada caballero".

Yo también me le declaré y temblé ligeramente ante el deseo que compartía con Fate-Chan.

Fate-Chan tuvo un principio de lagrimeo…

"¡Cuánto me alegro!".

Aquella noche dormí abrazada a Fate-Chan y sus brazos eran tan cálidos…

Era en verdad muy feliz…

 **IIIII**

Temprano a la mañana Fate-Chan me escoltó a mi pieza teniendo cuidado de que nadie nos viera. Hayate-Chan estaba frente a la puerta de mi habitación y nos sermoneó…

"… No me hagan preocupar tanto".

Finalizó de decir Hayate.

"Pero por fin son sinceras la una con la otra".

Justo tras decir esto sonaron las alarmas del castillo y vimos a varios soldados desplazándose por los pasillos…

Uno de ellos se detuvo ante Hayate:

"¿Qué ocurre, soldado…?"

"Ya empezó…".

Hayate entonces miró por la ventana cercana hacia la llanura lejana de la que apenas se notaba algo desde el castillo…

Ya en distintos puntos de las afueras de la ciudad se notaban las llamaras y el humo…

"Ya lanzaron su asalto…".

Mencionó Fate-Chan con malestar…

A pesar de que deseaba hacer algo mejor estaba limitada a quedarme en los interiores del castillo… El caballero también nos informó de que el comando supremo había elegido a Fate-Chan como una capitana para dirigirse al frente de combate….

"En cualquier caso tenemos que investigar cuáles son los planes de esos canallas…".

"Fueron discretos hasta ahora… y no creo que sea una simple invasión…".

En cuanto a Hayate tenía de momento la orden de permanecer en el castillo.

"Hayate, por favor cuida a Nanoha".

"Naturalmente, y vos mantén la guardia alta".

"Pero por supuesto".

Cuando todos los demás soldados se retiraron de ese punto del castillo Fate-Chan me acarició un cachete diciéndome que me cuide mucho.

"Fate-Chan, vos cuídate mucho más, ¿okei?".

"Claro que sí, gracias Nanoha".

Fate-Chan se puso su chaqueta protectora y corrió por el pasillo. Yo estaba terriblemente ansiosa.

 **IIIII**

Pero y cuando Fate-Chan volvió dos días después temblando me dije que no quería aceptar esta realidad…

Tras comunicar lo que sabía a los altos mandos Fate-Chan y Hayate volvieron a mi pieza junto a mí…

"El objetivo del enemigo… La razón de esa guerra… ya la descubrimos…":

Dolor y tristeza había en la mirada de Fate-Chan…

"Ya sabes del gran tesoro nacional del reino, ¿verdad?".

"Sí…".

Le respondí a Fate-Chan. Se trataba de un relato que me era contado en mi niñez: _"Vos sos la que está más estrechamente conectada al tesoro"._

Parecía que Fate-Chan lloraría en cualquier momento… Se agarró la cabeza con una mano como no queriendo aceptar esta realidad…

"El objetivo de las fuerzas enemigas… es el tesoro nacional del reino… y usted misma en persona, su Alteza…".

Fate-Chan nos comunicó de esto último en voz baja… pero lo alcancé a escuchar todo con claridad…

 **Fin del capítulo 13.**

 **Capítulo 14: Jaula**

¿Qué es mentira y qué es verdad…?

¿Qué hago…? ¿En qué debo creer…?

Pero… hay algo que alcanzo a decir con orgullo y sinceridad: sin importar lo que pase te protegeré así que por favor sígueme llamando por mi nombre.

 **IIIII**

Superé la humadera de pólvora mientras veía el reguero de sangre…

Se oían gritos por todas partes… y ya pasaron dos días desde que el camino cercano al castillo se volvió un campo de batalla… Pero seguí avanzando de a poco por la ciudad… Las calles y veredas antes prósperas ahora son sólo escombros… Nubes de polvo y casas llameantes es todo lo que veo…

Alguien me llama por el comunicador, verifico que el enemigo no esté cerca de mi posición, me escondo en un rincón y atiendo la llamada.

La insignia de nuestro reino aparece en la mini pantalla y luego aparece el rostro de un comandante masculino.

"¿Cuál es la situación por ese lado de la ciudad…?".

"No muy buena porque el ataque te pinza del enemigo casi tiene tomada toda el área oeste… ¿Pero y la gente por otros lados de la ciudad fue rescatada…?".

"Uno de nuestros escuadrones trabaja exclusivamente en los rescates así que por favor sigue en el frente con el tuyo propio".

"Gracias, nos encargaremos de nuestro lado lo mejor que podamos".

No dejaré a nadie ser asesinado…

"Te encargamos este trabajo".

"Entendido".

Terminada la comunicación vía telepatía tecnológica vi por un momento el cielo multicolor… Pero enseguida me enteré de que en el sur se daba el peor siniestro…

"¡Capitana Fate, es el mediodía exacto y las unidades aliadas del sur están preparadas!

"Volveremos sobre ellos para distraerlos y mientras tanto lleven a los heridos al castillo".

"¡Guagh…!".

Mientras hablaba oí un lamento y luego se cortó la comunicación así que enseguida me dirigí hacia el sur de la ciudad…

"Capitana Fate…".

"Mi escuadrón está socorriendo… ¿pero cuál es la situación actual en este lado…?".

"Creemos que son caballeros hechiceros del reino enemigo los que atacan por aquí en el sur y deben ser como unos setenta".

Más allá el montón de humo alcancé a divisar en el cielo a una gran cantidad de caballeros que despedían un aura casi anormal…

 _Cada uno de ellos es obviamente más fuerte que un rango A… ¿pero cómo es que están aquí tan lejos del castillo…? O sea no están en una posición estratégica pero aún así…_

Le disparé al que estaba más cercano dándole en el brazo pero entonces vi que le sobresalían cables…

 _No puede ser… ¿son androides…? ¿Cómo es posible…? Sólo con una muy alta tecnología podría llegar a ser… Pero nuestro gran reino apenas empezó a producir guerreros electrónicos… ¿Cómo es posible que aquel pequeño reino produzca en masa a estos androides…?_

"Preparen los lanzadores de plasma…".

Mientras alzaba mi escudo nos llegó la metralla del enemigo pero todos logramos defendernos con nuestros escudos… y luego contraatacamos:

"¡Fuego!".

Varios androides despidieron humo rosado cayendo al piso de concreto de la calle…

 _Se los puede llegar a vencer pero para destruir a cada uno hace falta mucho esfuerzo y de derrotándolos de uno a uno a la larga nos van a derrotar…_

 _Es demasiado tarde para esperar refuerzos…_

Pero di la orden de lanzar más ofensivas.

"¡Fuego!".

En una abrir y cerrar de ojos nuestros cañones barrieron con varios otros androides juntos al disparar las barras de luz contra los invasores… Con unos ruidos eléctricos cayeron inservibles sobre el concreto…

El humo se fue dispersando y luego pude contar con los dedos de las manos a los androides que quedaban…

"Capitana Fate, ya sólo faltan 10 de esos caballeros de rango A".

Pero entonces los androides que quedaban contraatacaron derribando a muchos de mis subordinados… así que ejecuté un hechizo de sanidad en forma de círculo abarcando a todos mis aliados…

De pronto empezó un aguacero y me noté algo más afortunada.

"Por favor distánciense".

"¡Entendido!".

Cuando todos se replegaron volví a disparar los cañones.

"¡Fuego!".

Enseguida despedí un aura formando un círculo mágico. Como estaba lloviendo y mi elemento es el trueno…

"¡Thunder Fall…!".

Los cuerpos metálicos de los androides eran altamente conductivos de la electricidad y más aún con la lluvia…

Los últimos cayeron…

"Misión cumplida. Pasen a capturar a los caballeros enemigos derribados".

"¡Como ordene!".

Largué un suspiro…

 _Tal vez utilicé demasiada magia…_

Pero de inmediato noté que alguien se me acercaba…

"Muy impresionante… No suponía que podías ser capaz de disparar de esa manera".

"¡Sos… aquella mujer…!".

Se trataba de la misma mujer que vi en el reino vecino y sonreía de la misma manera y me hablaba también de la misma pretenciosa manera…

"¿Capitana Fate…?".

Me empezó a preguntar uno de mis subordinados…

"Deja que me encargue de esta mujer personalmente".

"Pero…".

"Por favor no dejes que alguien más sea asesinado…".

Le dije todo esto sin quitar la vista de aquella mujer…

"Entendido".

Los soldados se retiraron y sólo se oía de momento los truenos y la lluvia…

"Je je… Fate Ojou-Sama, ¿por cuánto tiempo más vas a fingir…?".

"No sé de lo que me hablas".

Ante estas palabras largó una carcajada estridente y me volvió a agarrar migraña…

"¿En serio te gusta permanecer aquí…?"

"Te repito que no sé de lo que me estás hablando…".

Ahora empezaba a dolerme el estómago y el corazón… pero superando todo el dolor blandí a Bardiche y a pesar de que la tenía al filo de su cuello la mujer no se movió…

"Precia-Sama te está esperando".

"¡No vuelvas a decir ese nombre!".

 _ **Fate…**_

Nuevamente oía esa voz taladrándome la cabeza…

"No, no quiero… No quiero recordar…".

Retrocedí unos pasos…

"Vaya, Precia-Sama te selló con mucha fuerza".

Se burló la mujer…

Aquella voz… me taladra… directamente el cerebro…

"Fate Ojou-Sama, el resistirse es venenoso…"

El colgante en mi pecho empezó a arder… la piel que estaba más cerca del colgante se me empezaba a quemar…

No… Estoy siendo absorbida…

Casi me desvanecí pero en ese instante oí su voz…

" _Fate-Chan…"._

Esa suave y cálida voz…

"¿Na…no…ha…?".

Esa hermosa sonrisa…

"¿Cómo es posible…? Forzaste la vuelta…".

Se sorprendió la mujer y retrocedí mientras los dolores se atenuaban…

La mujer que antes se reía a carcajadas ahora tenía el rostro tan inexpresivo como una máscara.

"Tienes una voluntad extremadamente fuerte… Debe ser por eso que no aún no te quebraste…".

"¿Pero quién sos…? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre completo…?".

"Fate Ojou-Sama, soy tu aliada".

"No me creeré semejante mentira".

Volví a blandir a Bardiche pasándolo a forma de guadaña y ataqué a la mujer…

Pero ésta con un simple movimiento del brazo detuvo mi ataque con la punta de las uñas de una sola mano…

"Qué impaciente que sos…".

Enseguida me agarró del cuello aunque apenas noté dolor…

"Como prueba de que soy tu aliada te daré un regalo".

De nuevo largó una estridente carcajada…

"Queremos cumplir un gran deseo".

"¿Un deseo…?".

"Así es… queremos la piedra y la llave…".

No entendí al principio lo que me decía pero algo me llegó a alarmar...

"¿Y no es lo que tienes ahí, Fate Ojou-Sama…?".

"¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué es lo que sabes…?".

"Será hasta que nos volvamos a ver".

La lluvia había apagada las llamas de buena parte de la ciudad cuando la mujer volvió a desaparecer pero el dolor en mi pecho seguía ahí…

 **IIIII**

Aquella noche ordené el retorno al castillo a mi escuadrón…

Muchos habían resultado gravemente heridos y las camillas quedaron todas ocupadas casi al instante.

Y mi cuello y pecho me duelen horrores…

Y además no podía apartar de mi mente las palabras de aquella mujer…

Recibí tratamiento médico y vi por la ventana que la lluvia era ahora casi una tormenta… y cuando mi tratamiento terminó fui a dar mi reporte.

"Una mujer que estaba con el ejército enemigo mencionó que quiere hallar una llave y una piedra…".

"¿Eso es verdad…?".

Preguntó el comandante supremo y ante mi afirmación dijo lo siguiente por medio de la línea principal de comunicación del castillo:

"Solicito una asamblea de todos los integrantes del ejército que sean comandantes… Debemos llamar al rey. Capitana Harlaown, usted debe permanecer aquí para informar a los reyes".

Así empezó la conferencia bajo un aire opresivo y la información que se me reveló me volvió a llenar el pecho de dolor…

 _No, es una mentira…_

Quería gritar…

 _No… Nanoha…_

Lo que mencionó aquella mujer supuse que sólo era un mal chiste…

Pero todo resultó ser verdad…

La razón por la que Nanoha cuando creció siendo ya una jovencita su guardia era mucho más estricta… y antes de eso cuando ella era una nena siempre debía hacerse la sonriente sin quejarse… La razón por la cual Nanoha no podía salir del castillo de forma libre…

La razón por la cual Nanoha no podía dejar esta jaula…

No, para Nanoha no era sólo una jaula…

Era una extremadamente fuerte cámara acorazada…

 **Fin del capítulo 14.**

 **Capítulo 15: Pecado Original**

En mis recuerdos había un clarísimo cielo azulado y el viento me acariciaba la piel de una manera refrescante.

"¿Madre…?".

Ya me había dado cuenta de que la persona a la que más amaba me había abandonado…

"Andá, Fate".

Como siempre me diste esta orden con una voz fría y una mirada imperturbable.

Sólo quería ver que me sonrieras.

"Sí…"

"Sos una buena chica".

Y por ese deseo hice de todo.

El colgante que llevaba alrededor del cuello empezaba a emitir calor y al mismo tiempo la mente se me empezaba a nublar por alguna extraña razón…

"Tengo puestas unas altas expectativas sobre vos".

La expresión que le vi era indescifrable para una nena tan pequeña como lo era yo entonces…

"Tráemela sin falta…".

Aquella voz solitaria y sin emociones me hizo arder mi joven corazón…

 **IIIII**

"¡Vamos a protegerlo a cualquier costo!".

Se expresó el comandante supremo refiriéndose al gran tesoro nacional del reino. Quería creer que la llave era alguna clase de pieza metálica para abrir puertas… pero…

"Por favor les pido a todos que protejamos a la princesa Nanoha".

En ese momento todas las piezas del rompecabezas se terminaron de armar en mi mente…

No quería creerlo… ¿por qué vos…?

La asamblea terminó y nos fue ordenado retornar a nuestros puestos.

"¿Fate…?".

Se trataba de Chrono acompañado por Hayate.

"¿Al final qué significa todo lo que hablamos en la asamblea…?".

Les pregunté aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

"¿¡Por qué Nanoha…!?"

 _¿Cómo es que tiene que pasar por esta gran amenaza…?_

"Lo más probable es que quieran hacer suyo su poderosísimo potencial mágico".

No sabía que Nanoha poseía semejante capacidad…

"¿La quieren utilizar como un instrumento de guerra…?".

"Oh no, es que la princesa…".

"Ya basta, Chrono… para el resto de nuestra conversación la princesa Nanoha tendría que estar deliberando con nosotros".

Replicó Hayate.

 **IIIII**

Cuando abrí la puerta de sus aposentos vi a Nanoha acompañada por varios caballeros pero yo desee poder abrazarla y tomarla de las manos en ese preciso momento.

Pero apenas llegamos nosotras se empezaron a retirar…

Luego de informar de todo lo que sabíamos a Nanoha….

"Ya entiendo… tal y como esperaba su objetivo es este poder…"

"¿Por qué justo vos…?".

"Fate-Chan, ¿sabes qué es exactamente nuestro tesoro nacional?".

"No lo sé… sólo sé que existe…".

"No conozco los detalles… pero para ponerlo simple se trata de una gran roca que puede cumplir cualquier deseo".

"¿Cómo algo así es posible…?".

Les pregunté.

"Es posible…".

Contestó Hayate al momento en que corría las cortinas…

"Su nombre se perdió con el paso del tiempo pero en su defecto la denominamos "Erbsunde"".

"¿Erbsunde…?".

Buscando en mis recuerdos de cuando leía muchos libros de texto concernientes al castillo principal de nuestro reino hace ya bastantes años tratando de hallar el significado de aquella palabra…

"¿Pero por qué vos, Nanoha…?".

Hayate suspiró y cerró tanto las cortinas como la ventana…

"¿Hayate…?".

"Para conceder un deseo la roca tiene que ser empapada en poder mágico… si no sólo se quedará estática…".

Tuve un mal presentimiento…

"Por encima de todo requiere de pura energía mágica de una persona de linaje de este reino".

"¿Te refieres a la energía mágica de Nanoha…? ¿Pero qué quieres decir con empapada…?".

Pero Nanoha fue la que me contestó:

"Por generaciones enteras no hubo nadie con habilidades mágicas nacidas en el seno de la realeza… hasta ahora… yo… poseo habilidades mágicas… La llave que durante tanto tiempo no existía… ahora existe…".

La voz de Nanoha sonaba del todo calmada pero le temblaban un poco las manos…

"En mi linaje los magos son algo muy extraño y muy únicos en su clase… Quizás esa sea la razón…".

"¿Únicos…?".

"Fate-Chan, ya sabes cómo los magos recuperan poder mágico, ¿verdad?".

"Sí, lo estudié cuando me uní al ejército".

Cada mago posee un "núcleo conector". Es un órgano que requiere acumular magia desde el exterior hacia el interior del cuerpo y luego es capaz de liberar esa energía mágica hacia el exterior en forma de hechizos o conjuros.

La magia se crea cuando el núcleo conector toma la omnipresente energía mágica en su estado puro absorbida por el cuerpo.

"Pero… en el caso muy particular de Nanoha no existe el núcleo conector…".

"¿¡Cómo es eso posible…!?".

"Así es, y es por eso que…".

Nanoha me tomó de las manos y me las llevó hacia su pecho. Quise apartar las manos pero Nanoha me sonrió y me dijo que no había drama.

"Lo que funciona como mi núcleo conector es…".

 _No… No…_

"Es mi corazón… Los de mi familia cuando surge un mago podemos generar poder mágico desde el interior en vez de tomar energía desde el exterior… Es como hacer trampa el impensable hecho de no tener que preocuparnos por recargar nuestro poder mágico".

Supuse que a cada latido de su corazón Nanoha generaba poder mágico…

"¿Pero entonces el que la roca deba ser empapada significa que…?".

"Jiajajajaja".

Nanoha se rió con nerviosismo pero ya sabía la respuesta por todo lo que ahora sé…

"Nanoha, te protegeré sin importar lo que llegue a ocurrir".

"Fate-Chan…".

"Siempre me andas ocultando aspectos tuyos, ¿eh?".

"¡Uh, disculpa…!".

Le segué unas lágrimas y le dije:

"Sos una mentirosa amable… Nanoha, te voy a proteger".

"Ey, de verdad lamento arruinar el ambiente pero no se olviden de que yo también estoy aquí".

Nos recordó Hayata mientra ésta se reía y acarició brevemente la cabeza de Nanoha.

"Como todas estamos aquí y ahora no nos contengamos, ¿okei, Nanoha-Chan?".

"Fate-Chan… Hayate-Chan… Gracias… Muchas gracias…".

En aquel cuarto volví a oír el susurro de aquella voz pero la ignoré y seguía abrazando los flacos hombros de Nanoha.

 **IIIII**

Tras aquello ya pasó medio año.

La mitad de las tropas enviadas al frente fueron aniquiladas y las reservas del castillo empezaban a escasear… La gente se refugiaba en el interior de las murallas del complejo del castillo. A causa de la larga contienda todos estábamos empezando a enfermarnos…

Me enviaron a la enfermería en la cual ya había un gran número de soldados ocupando las camillas…

"¿Y ahora cómo te notas, Fate-Chan…?".

"Mucho mejor, gracias Shamal-Sensei".

Retiró las vendas y yo abrí y cerré despacio la mano que antes tenía herida… y ya no parecía haber un problema en particular con ese movimiento…

"Fate-Chan, voy a ofrecerte más remedios así que por favor no te muevas, ¿okei?".

"Oh no, por favor emplea esos remedios para otros que yo ya estoy bien".

Ante mi obstinada petición Shamal-Sensei me sonrió y me vendó unas lastimaduras…

Un soldado se nos acercó…:

"¡Disculpe, capitana Harlaown, usted es requerida en el frente!".

"Entendido, por favor informe que voy a ir enseguida".

Cuando estaba por retirarme en la enfermería fue ingresada una caballero que tenía serias heridas en la cabeza… y apenas pasó a mi lado noté un frío estremecedor…

Era una sensación que ya había notado…

"¡Capitana Fate, el comandante la está llamando!".

Pero ahora debía centrarme en volver al frente…

 **IIIII**

Y entonces aquel incidente ocurrió al día siguiente...

"Erbsunde desapareció…".

Me informó un soldado…

"¿¡Cómo puede ser…!?"

Me retiré del cuarto de asambleas recordando la sensación de frío extremo de antes…

"¿Me estabas buscando…?".

Desde atrás oí esa voz fría y el espinazo se me enfrío.

"Tal y como pensaba fuiste vos".

Aquella mujer me sonrío mientras sostenía en una mano una piedra azulada.

"Devuélvela".

"Jamás porque seré recompensada por Precia-Sama".

En ese instante volví a oír aquella insistente y penetrante voz…

" _Sin falta trae la Erbsunde"._

"¿Fue por esa razón que fui abandonada en este reino…? ¿Porque sabían que sería entrenada como caballero por mi gran potencial mágico…? ¿Todo fue para infiltrarme en el castillo…? ¿Mi madre planeo todo esto…?".

"Ja ja ja, parece que ya lo recuerdas todo".

Se burlaba la mujer mientras jugueteaba con la piedra entre dedos…

"¡Ya hice de este reino mi hogar!".

"¿Ah, sí? Pero con la piedra en mi poder ya supongo que sabes cuál es mi siguiente objetivo, ¿verdad?".

Noté mucho miedo…

"Y además si se enteran de todo lo que ya sabes te apartarán de todos tus seres queridos".

"Eso sólo me lo dices para hacerme dudar".

"Fate Ojou-Sama, estaré esperando por una respuesta favorable de tu parte".

Antes de que pudiera acercármele la mujer desapreció entre las sombras…

"La que mantiene más secretos soy yo…".

Susurré y me apoyé contra la pared y caí de rodillas…

En parte fue por mi culpa que se inició esta guerra…

"Lo lamento, Nanoha… Lo lamento mucho…".

Repetí muchas veces esta disculpa…

Erbsunde…

"El estar yo misma aquí en el seno de este reino… es un pecado…".

Seguí susurrando…

"El mío es un Pecado Original…".

 **Fin del capítulo 15.**

 **Capítulo 16: Voluntad**

Siempre pensé que podríamos estar emparejadas cuando la guerra terminara y volviera la paz…

Te tomaría de la mano y volaríamos juntas por el claro cielo azulado…

Y como antaño veríamos desde el cielo las calles y veredas de la próspera ciudad…

Quería escoltarte a tanto lugares como a aquella panadería en la cual preparan panes tan ricos…

Tal y como antes sonreiríamos juntas…

¿Cómo es que teníamos que dejar todo estos actos tan simples pero hermosos…? ¿Cómo es que tenía que ser de esta otra manera…?

No quiero ser separada de tu lado… porque siempre quiero estar junto a vos…

 **IIIII**

Ya lo recuerdo todo… Ciertamente yo amaba en demasía a mi madre… pero ahora quiero rechazarla…

Ahora este es mi nuevo hogar…

Ahora amo a la gente de este reino…

Y ahora amo a Nanoha…

Aunque bien podría el no estar aquí y ahora pero soy hija de Precia que es la principal enemiga de este reino… Ella es la responsable detrás de esta guerra…

Nanoha, amor mío…

Volví a lagrimear y a maldecir en susurros...

Y ahí seguí maldiciéndome…

 **IIIII**

A la mañana siguiente junto con Hayate le informamos a Nanoha en su habitación que el tesoro nacional del reino fue robado.

"Me pregunto por qué algo así existe… Sin aquel objeto esta guerra nunca habría empezado… Sin ese objeto nadie tendría que sufrir tanto…".

Se lamentó Nanoha…

"Es una certeza el que siguiente objetivo del enemigo sos vos…".

Le terminó de decir Hayate.

"Esa es la verdad….".

Le dijo yo.

"Jiajajaja, desearía estar al frente del campo de batalla codeándome con ustedes… Puesto que soy el objetivo principal asumiré la responsabilidad".

"¡No debes porque si haces semejante cosa…!".

Le empecé a decir pero Nanoha me acalló…

"Quiero protegerlos a todos y sobre todo a vos, Fate-Chan, ya que tengo el poder para hacerlo".

"Pero su alteza, confíe en nosotros para protegerla a usted y al reino…",

Entonces Nanoha volvió a interrumpirme…

"¡No quiero imaginar un mundo en el que no estés!".

Me dijo agarrándome de los cachetes y mirándome directo a los ojos…

"Fate-Chan, siempre quiero estar con vos…"

Con una suave voz Nanoha continuó:

"Lo prometimos".

"Sí, pero…".

Pensé en todas las vidas que ya consumió esta guerra… En que la princesa Nanoha sería tachada de proteger a una persona relacionada con el enemigo del reino si se sabía que era hija de la principal antagonista… Se crearía un gran resentimiento y se planearía una guerra civil… y este reino perecería…

Todo por mí…

Todo porque estuve aquí…

No deseo algo así…

Sobre todo mi madre que no se personó aún en el frente aprovecharía para atrapar a Nanoha si llegara la guerra civil…

No tengo la confianza ni los recursos como para proteger satisfactoriamente a Nanoha…

Así que tomé una determinación…

Una que mi madre jamás me perdonaría…

 **IIIII**

De momento todo estaba en calma y toqué la puerta de la pieza de Nanoha.

"Pasa".

"Buenas noches, Nanoha".

"Buenas noches, Fate-Chan".

Cuando la llamé seguro que estaba acostada pues su largo cabello le caía sobre los hombros…

"¿Qué ocurre, Fate-Chan…?".

"Sólo quería verte…".

Le sonreí mentirosamente… Quería gritar y volver a su lado del que ya me estaba alejando…

Pero no podía hacer eso…

"¿Fate-Chan…?".

Me senté en la punta de la cama esperando no parecer demasiado teatrera…

"Te amo, Nanoha…".

Le volví a confesar mientras agarraba con fuera la sábana y me miraba las rodillas lastimeramente…

Nanoha se iba a poner frente a mí pero yo le agarré ambas manos tras levantar la vista y con un rápido movimiento la acosté sobre su cama…

"Uah, ¿Fate-Chan…?".

"Te amo con todo mi ser…".

"Mmm…".

Le besé los cachetes innumerables veces hasta que le sonrojaron y luego nos besamos los labios…

Quería llorar pero me contuve como pude…

"Nanoha…".

"Ay, Fate-Chan…".

"¡Te amo…!".

Estoy segura de que algún día serás capaz de volar libremente…

Yo te daré las alas…

"Fate-Chan, yo también te amo demasiado…".

Nos seguimos besando muchas veces y luego nos abrazamos notando el calor de la otra…

Cuando Nanoha iba a decirme algo más la besé justo a tiempo para acallarla…

Nos besamos muchas veces más mientras se me partía el corazón…

Lo lamento, Nanoha…

 **IIIII**

Todo lo que me hace falta para seguir viviendo son estos sentimientos que tengo para con vos…

La admiré mientras dormía… y lentamente me levanté de la cama procurando no hacer ruido…

Entonces me senté frente al escritorio de Nanoha y tomé una simple hoja en blanco y empecé a escribir:

" _Mi amada Nanoha, ¿qué pretendo escribiéndote todo esto…?_

 _Seguramente sólo te haré llorar…_

 _Pero hasta que todo este siniestro termine perdóname este egoísmo…_

 _Siempre fui feliz a tu lado. Muchas gracias._

 _Pero… no quiero que estés bajo un peligro severo…_

 _Quiero protegerte a vos que sos mi ser más amado…_

 _Es por eso que… voy a ir a enfrentar a mi madre para detener esta guerra…_

 _Lamento el dejarte de pronto…_

 _Ni siquiera te podrás imaginar lo que le diré a mi madre cuando la vea…_

 _Perdón…_

 _Pero estoy segura de que sólo yo podría hacerlo como su hija que soy…_

 _Aunque sé que es casi imposible porque sólo estuve con ella unos muy pocos años…_

 _Es por eso que… voy a destruir la piedra que es la causa de todas estas desdichas…_

 _Si lo hago estoy segura de que esta guerra terminará en el acto…_

 _Y luego serás capaz de visitar la ciudad sin mayores preocupaciones…_

 _Cuando llegue ese momento tengamos una cita, ¿te parecería bien?_

 _Me pregunto si siendo nuestra primera cita en el exterior te podré escoltar de forma apropiada o lo que es lo mismo sin estar muy nerviosa…_

 _Hay muchos lugares a los que quiero escoltarte, ¿ya lo sabías?_

 _Me dijiste que no muy a menudo podías dejar el castillo así que yo te mostraré toda la ciudad…_

 _También quisiera presentarte Linith que fue siempre muy buena conmigo en mi infancia y decirle que sos mi amada…_

 _Nanoha, semejante futuro es posible…_

 _Mientras se viva se puede amar… pero yo estoy segura de que vos sos mi primer y último amor… Nanoha, es por eso que seguiré luchando…"._

Cuando terminaba de escribir todo esto otros pensamientos me atormentaban…

Porque si ahora nos separábamos era casi seguro de que nunca más nos volveríamos a ver…

No era más que una fantasía que Nanoha pudiera ser feliz si no yo no hacía lo que realmente debía hacer…

Nanoha y yo pertenecemos a reinos enemigos…

Casi todos los demás jamás aceptarían nuestra unión…

Al final sólo soy como una espía del reino enemigo… Porque soy "Fate Testarossa".

Pero yo, que me enamoré de vos, sé que la verdadera felicidad existe.

Siempre… Siempre te amaré…

"Nanoha, lo lamento tanto…".

Me volví a lamentar aquella noche mientras salía del largo pasillo y rápidamente bajaba hasta el gran portón principal del castillo…

La mujer ya estaba allí…

"¿Y bien? ¿Ya decidiste volverte enemiga de este reino en el que visite por tanto tiempo…?".

"Me noto enferma por estar haciendo lo que quieres…".

Pero no le contaré la verdadera razón…

"Vayámonos con tu madre".

Se limitó a decir la mujer…

Miré la luna un momento y luego seguí a la mujer que sonreía ligeramente…

 _Nanoha, te voy a proteger a vos y a los tuyos aunque mi cuerpo quede hecho pedazos…_

 _Aunque sea lo último que haga…_

 **Fin del capítulo 16.**

 **Fin de la Tercera Parte.**

 **Continuará en la cuarta y última parte…**

 **Traducido por Saizoh.**


	4. Parte 4

**Capítulo 17: Elegía**

No pude decirle nada y sólo me limité a abrazarla por sobre sus flacos hombros.

"Sin Fate-Chan todo será mucho peor…".

Con gentileza me alcanzó la carta y leí el contenido.

"¿Pero qué es esta oración final…?".

"Es lo que estás pensando, Hayate-Chan".

 _Te amo, Nanoha… así que por favor te lo suplico… Encuentra la felicidad…_

Casi parecía una despedida definitiva…

 **IIIII**

Ya casi pasaron dos días desde que Fate-Chan se marchó y prácticamente nadie podía reemplazarla por ser una capitana de rango S…

"En serio esto está siguiendo un muy mal camino…".

Saco papeles de mi escritorio… Todos son papeles de la actual situación del reino… Del número de unidades capaz de luchar. Las reservas de comida en el interior del castillo y las de cartuchos…

Ya todo estaba por agotarse…

Volví a suspirar por Fate-Chan en particular y por la situación en general.

Entonces alguien tocó a la puerta con timidez.

"Pasa".

"Por favor discúlpenos".

Las expresiones que hacían demostraban más fatigas de lo normal y una de ellas, Vita, estaba herida en la mano derecha en la cual tenía un vendaje.

"¿Pasó algo en especial…?".

Sin poder contener la conmoción me levanté de golpe tirando para atrás la silla…

"Le entregamos el informe de que la ex capitana Fate se volvió contra nosotros…".

Vita hablaba son sumo pesar sobre Fate-Chan…

Y Signum agregó hablando en su usual tono formal:

"Se reportó que se la vio luchando contra nuestras tropas en el campo de batalla".

"Eso es imposible…".

No podía creerlo… Al fin y al cabo Fate-Chan había dicho que protegería a Nanoha…

La sinceridad con la que se lo había expresado a Nanoha probaba que era verdad.

"Es imposible que Fate-Chan sea una traidora… En última instancia tendría que confirmarlo yo misma…".

Ahora mismo una larga conversación no sería posible ya que abrí un canal de comunicación puesto que debíamos partir lo antes posible hacia el campo de batalla… y para tal fin reuní a todos los capitanes bajo mi mando.

"Este es un anuncio a todos los capitanes pues habrá un cambio de táctica: los caballeros guardianes van a ir en primera línea en el frente así que las unidades Erst y Zweit van a apoyarlas. La Dritt por favor que asista las unidades que estén perdiendo capacidad de combate. Las restantes unidades de la Viert se quedarán tras la línea de combate rescatando a los soldados heridos".

"¡Entendido!".

"Por favor estén atentos… y vivos…".

"Comandante, que usted también tenga buena suerte".

Me respondieron los capitanes por sus comunicadores respectivos.

Abrí el cajón de mi escritorio en el cual guardaba desde hace años un dispositivo con forma de cruz de cinco puntas.

"Por favor dame tu poder una vez más".

Y luego volví mi mirada a Vita y a Signum:

"Signum, ya es un poco tarde para preguntártelo… ¿pero podría confiar en los caballeros guardianes para ir en primera línea de batalla?".

"Pero claro que sí".

"Gracias".

Agarré mi chaqueta, abrí la puerta que daba al pasillo y noté una corriente de viento leve muy frío… Pronto empezaría a nevar pues ya casi era invierno…

"Rein, ¿no hay problema con que me acompañes en esta lucha?".

"Claro que no, Ama".

Quiero ver a todos sonreír con sinceridad una vez más porque considero a Fate-Chan como una integrante más de mi familia y es por eso que ella tiene mucho que explicar…

 **IIIII**

Tenía ganas de vomitar ante la percepción de la pólvora y del paisaje asolado por la guerra pero no debía hacer pausa alguna…

A una mediana distancia pude notar un relámpago y a diferencia de uno natural era amarillento…

"¿Ama…?".

Me llamó Rein y yo dije a continuación:

"No hay duda de que se trata de Fate-Chan".

 **IIIII**

La joven ante mí no era la misma de antes… Su antes amable mirada estaba sumamente endurecida… y sólo reflejaban desesperación…

El aire estaba cargado de cables azules y rojos quemados pertenecientes a fragmentos mecánicos... Sangre y gasolina era además lo otro que impregnaba el ambiente de fetidez…

"¡Fate-Chan…!".

Percibirme la debió tomar por sorpresa pero enseguida recobró su nueva compostura y me llamó ásperamente por mi nombre… y luego me apuntó con Bardiche…

"¿Pero qué haces, Fate-Chan…?".

"Es obvio que te estoy apuntando con mi espada…".

"¡No es demasiado tarde! ¡Vuelve! ¡Haré que puedas volver con todos nosotros!".

"No volveré porque nada de esto se terminó aún…".

Fate levitó hasta una buena distancia del suelo y empezó a disparar con Bardiche.

"Capturaremos a Fate Testarossa Harlaown…".

Le ordené a Rein y ésta respondió afirmativamente.

Evadimos las balas de luz y nos pusimos a una distancia más prudencial… A diferencia de mí que estoy especializada en luchar en áreas a cielo abierto Fate es una guerrera de mediano y corto alcance pese a su considerable velocidad.

Conjuré un escudo para protegerme de las nuevas balas de luz que me lanzaba…

" _No me está dando tiempo para conjurar un hechizo de ataque"._

Tal y como se esperaría de una soldado experimentada y si no me tomo realmente en serio esta contienda terminaré perdiendo…

"¿Pero por qué, Fate-Chan…? ¿Por qué estás del lado de nuestros enemigos…?".

"No tiene nada que ver con vos".

Ante estas palabras un círculo mágico apareció a los pies de Fate y ésta fue envuelta en una luz dorada.

"Hayate, lo lamento…"

"¡Uh…!".

Su dispositivo ejecutó dos círculos mágicos más frente a él mismo y empezó a acumular una tremenda cantidad de luz…

Fate hizo unos ligeros movimientos con la mano que tenía libre y…

"¡Trident Smasher!".

El escudo mágico que había conjurado no resistió y todo se volvió dorado ante mi visión…

"¿¡Por qué, carajo…!?

Estaba tirada en el suelo… me dolía todo el cuerpo… Sobre todo los ojos… y el pecho…

"¿¡Vas a… traicionar a Nanoha-Chan…!?".

"Voy a traicionarla…".

"¡Sabes muy bien que eso es una mentira…!".

Lo que tenía planeado hacer entonces podría llegar a ser suicida pero ya no me quedaba otra opción…

Originalmente mi dispositivo no utilizaba cartuchos pero fue modificado para que sí… y ahora era mucho más poderoso pero al mismo tiempo bastante más inestable…

" _¡Ama, estás sobrecargándote de poder y seguir así sería muy peligroso!"._

" _No es hora de quejarse… Expande este poder acumulado desde tiempos inmemoriales"._

En el cielo y en la tierra aparecieron círculos mágicos… y como completé el conjuro mi dispositivo tomó la forma de una espada y formé un largo arco con la misma que irradió un frío congelante…

" _¿Por qué, Fate-Chan…?"._

"Endlich Taufe".

"¿¡Pero qué…!?

Los círculos de arriba y de abajo lanzaron terribles ráfagas congelantes desde todos los lado pero yendo todas directo hacia el objetivo. Esta es una magia que continuará hasta que se me agoté toda la fuerza… Es una espada de espadas…

Pero mi intención no era matar a Fate-Chan sino volver al reino con ella a la fuerza…

"Aufhebund".

Con esta declaración el gran poder congelante se fue desvaneciendo.

"Como se esperaba de una comandante tan joven… Eso fue muy poderoso…".

Fate-Chan estaba paralizada por una costra de hielo que le impedía moverse salvo por la cabeza, el cuello y el brazo en el que no portaba su dispositivo…

Noté que Fate-Chan sangraba por algunas partes…

"¿Pero cómo lo hiciste? ¡La fórmula es bastante complicada según recuerdo!".

"Déjate de payasadas… ¿para qué haces todo esto…?".

"Ey… Hayate… sabía que podía dejar a Nanoha a tu cuidado…".

Poco a poco Fate-Chan iba revelando sus verdaderos deseos triste y dolorosamente…

"Por favor… sigue cuidándola…".

Aquellas palabras son muy similares a cuando fue a aquella misión… pero con emociones diferentes…

"Pero…".

Empecé a decir yo y la liberé del hechizo congelante…

"Lo lamento… pero ya debo irme…".

Me pasó por al lado y empezó a levitar yéndose tan rápido como pudo…

"Es imposible que mancilles la confianza que te tiene Nanoha…".

Dije más para mí misma que otra cosa.

 **IIIII**

Más tarde volví al castillo y tras presentar mi informe me presenté ante Nanoha…

"No pude hacer volver a Fate-Chan…".

"Hayate-Chan…"

Es imposible que alguien más que Fate-Chan esté al lado de Nanoha-Chan…

" _Pero en verdad no sabes nada de nada, ¿eh, Fate-Chan?"._

Estamos aquí. Nuestros aliados están aquí. ¿Para qué cargas con todo vos sola…?

¿Cómo es que no ves que la mitad de la felicidad de Nanoha es estar a tu lado…?

La felicidad de Nanoha-Chan y la tuya propia se supone que están en un mismo lugar…

No entendiste nada de nada…

 **IIIII**

A la tarde siguiente volví frente a la puerta de la pieza de Nanoha…

"Pasa".

Escuché desde adentro cuando toqué…

"Buenas tardes, Hayate-Chan".

"Buenas tardes, Nanoha-Chan".

Abrí la ventana y alcancé a sentir el olor a pólvora en el aire…

"Debo ir a su lado".

Expresó finalmente Nanoha viendo la incipiente luna y yo me la quedé mirando…

Aquellas suaves palabras guardaban una firme convicción.

"Creo que estaría muy bien el que se lo diga personalmente".

Dejó de ver la luna para verme directamente a los ojos… Su mirada era amable…

"No siempre tienes que preocuparte tanto por mí".

Esa mirada que yo apreciaba y amaba…

"En verdad Fate-Chan es una idiota que no sabe lo verdaderamente afortunada que es".

 _El momento está llegando para poner a prueba una vez más que mantendré la promesa que te hice aquel día, amiga mía._

 **Fin del capítulo 17.**

 **Capítulo 18: Encender**

¿Cuánto tiempo estuve sin volar…? ¿Fue acaso el día en el que caí del cielo…? Normalmente no hubiera tenido tanto problema con esto pero algo de aparente insignificancia se me vino a la mente y evitó que alcanzara el lejano cielo aunque extendí los brazos. Empecé a acercarme al suelo.

Fue aquella vez… Fue aquella noche cuando me abracé los hombros llorando con desesperación. Y fue coincidencia que aquella noche fuera la primera batalla de Hayate-Chan. Aquella vez fue cuando Reinforce desapareció. Reinforce le dio las gracias y Hayate-Chan lloró rogándole muchos no te vayas. Rin remordimientos mientras le recorrían lágrimas por los cachetes Reinforce le dio aún más las gracias por haber sido tan buena amiga. Mientras me abrazaba recordé a Hayate-Chan y a aquella otra chica. Por primera vez conocía la sensación de que otros se fueran…

Dejé de levitar ya que no podía pensar más que en ella… Pero yo que siempre fui bastante ingenua aplacé mi corazón con resignación. Desearía volar de por vida.

Es lo que deseaba por aquel entonces…

 **IIIII**

La luz de la luna estaba clara hasta el máximo con un magnífico color dorado.

" _Te amo, Nanoha"._

Esa suave voz me llamaba. Esa amable mirada era para mí y su abrazo también pero todo eso me hacía temblar. ¿Cómo es que no lo notaste? Cada vez que cerraba los ojos te imaginaba nítidamente llorosa y envuelta en un charco de sangre…

Estaba impactada por el horror y la desesperación.

Me dijiste que hallara la felicidad… Me la deseaste…

¿Cómo es que me resulta tan extraño desearte lo mismo…?

Aquella noche me dormí tras muchos esfuerzos…

Fate-Chan me dio un casto beso en los labios. Cuando los retiró me dijo algo que no alcancé a escuchar bien pero ahora creo que esa fue su intención en aquel momento. Cierro los ojos tratando de recordar… Su suave y cálida voz me dijo algo tangible…

¡Tengo que recordarlo!

" _No quiero ser… separada de tu lado..."._

Cuando recordé sus palabras también recordé el timbre resquebrajado con el que las pronunciaba.

El corazón se me volvía a partir del dolor…

 **IIIII**

"Creo que debo ir".

"¿En serio?".

Hayate-Chan sonrió ante estas palabras. Las dos estábamos en medio de una habitación en la que podíamos hablar sin inconvenientes.

"Disculpa…".

"No te vuelvas a disculpar, Nanoha-Chan".

"Sí, tienes razón…".

"No importa. Más importante es que vas a ir al frente, ¿verdad? ¿Qué te parecería posees un dispositivo?".

"Ah…".

"Blauer Vogel ya no está más, ¿verdad?".

"Así es".

Recuerdo ese dispositivo que me dieron durante mi infancia.

Me froté los hombros en la parte en que esa cicatriz era ya apenas visible. La ya no tan dura textura me ponía nostálgica.

Al ser diferente de otros magos al no poseer un núcleo conector no puedo tener un dispositivo normal.

El nombre de Blauer Vogel provino del dibujo tallado en piedra de un hermoso pájaro azulado.

Y ya que tenía esta cicatriz desde que nací no me molestaba para nada salvo cuando tenía que usar vestidos que dejaran al descubierto mis hombros.

Aquel día en que levité y hasta llegué a volar un poco despedí tanto poder mágico que Blauer Vogel se autodestruyó sólo para protegerme de mi propia magia desproporcionada.

Tras ser operada quirúrgicamente me quedó sólo la cicatriz en mi hombro izquierdo. Cuando me desperté estaba muy pálida y envuelta en gasas.

Aquella noche perdí a alguien importante para mí…

Apenas logré volar…

No puedo volar porque ya no tengo alas…

"Es imposible crear siquiera un dispositivo parecido a ella…".

"Sí, es verdad…".

Ella murió…

"En efecto pero tengo una propuesta para hacerte".

"¿Qué clase de propuesta?".

Hayate-Chan me vio con preocupación pero enseguida me respondió:

"En la actualidad podemos crear un nuevo dispositivo para vos. En genial tener a un gran ingeniero en mi escuadrón".

"¿Eh? ¿Es posible algo así…?".

"Sí, y quiero que me respondas cuál es tu determinación".

Hayate-Chan cerró la ventana y de dio la vuelta viéndome de nuevo a los ojos.

"Hay una mínima posibilidad de que este nuevo dispositivo vuelva a fallar…: crearemos un dispositivo normal pero el truco estará en que cargaremos cartuchos llenándolos de tu sangre para que no satures con magia el sistema del dispositivo. Como mucho podrías llevar diez cartuchos encima a la vez. Como hasta volar consume mucha magia quizás no seas capaz de utilizar ninguna otra. ¿Hasta ahora estás de acuerdo?".

"Sí".

"En el peor de los casos tu dispositivo podría ser dañado y podrías caer en pleno vuelo…".

"Aun sí quiero intentarlo".

Le llevé una mano al cachete a Hayate-Chan.

"Qué princesa tan jodida que sos, ¿eh?".

"Disculpa…".

"En fin, empezaremos este trabajo enseguida. ¿Qué quieres utilizar como dispositivo base? O podría elegir yo uno para vos".

El dispositivo es un compañero muy importante que requiero para salvar a Fate-Chan.

Me saqué el collar que me regaló Fate-Chan y se lo entregué a Hayate-Chan.

"Esto es lo que quiero pero…".

"Es tal y como me lo suponía. ¿Cómo se llamará?".

El rostro de Fate-Chan me vino a la mente.

Esa suave y firme voz. Esa mirada amable suya. Esas cálidas manos.

"Se llamará…".

 _Ey, Fate-Chan, no te pongas loca sólo porque haré algo peligroso, ¿de acuerdo? Mmm, pero en tu caso sólo me ofrecerás una sonrisa preocupada._

" _Nanoha, sos de terror…"._

 _Me dirías… Pero está bien tu expresión de preocupación o de enojo porque son tus expresiones._

 _Quiero oírte._

 _Por favor discúlpame por ir a buscarte yo misma._

 _Mi yo avariciosa no puede vivir con este amor hacia vos si no estás a mi lado. Quiero vivir con vos y no sólo que estés en mis recuerdos._

 _Quiero que estemos juntas en las buenas y en las malas. Una alegría compartida es doble alegría y una pena compartida es media pena._

 _Quiero que nos acariciemos y nos sonriamos._

 _Quiero vivir y morir a tu lado._

 _Discúlpame por ser tan egoísta._

 _Voy a ir a abrazarte y entonces te lo diré._

 _Y luego volveremos juntas. Nos mimaremos y nos diremos que dejemos de preocuparnos como si aún fuéramos nenas. Nos diremos al final que pudimos permanecer juntas._

"Se llamará Raising Heart".

Hayate-Chan me dio una mirada feliz pese a todo.

 **Fin del capítulo 18.**

 **Capítulo 19: Vínculo**

Aquella noche en la que me enteré del siniestro que le ocurrió a Nanoha fue la misma en que Reinforce desapareció por protegerme…

Pero Reinforce me sonrió y me sostuvo las manos con las suyas con gentileza. Ella tenía las manos heladas pero me pronunció unas palabras que jamás olvidaré:

"Por favor sonría".

Me lo dijo mientras desparecía su cuerpo, su voz y su calidez…

Fue su última plegaria en vida de una familiar muy querida por mí aunque no estábamos relacionadas por sangre.

Nunca pero jamás olvidaré su último deseo…

 **IIIII**

Nanoha estaba decidida a ir al frente de combate y siendo así nadie podría detenerla.

El dispositivo poco a poco va tomando su forma final en aquel sótano del complejo del castillo.

"Hayate-Chan…".

Me llamó Rein.

"¿Sí…?"

Rein me hizo una seña para que nos comunicáramos sólo por telepatía y así lo hice:

" _Es sobre Fate-San"._

Casi salté pero mantuve mi compostura para no llamar la atención de los demás mecánicos que trabajaban en ese momento en el dispositivo.

" _¿Ya lo habías notado, Hayate-Chan…?"._

" _Sólo vagamente…"._

Le respondí a Rein.

" _Creo que Fate-San tiene a su lado a un Unison Parcial… Para ser precisa creo que una cantidad de su sangre toma una forma definida y le sirve de espía… Pero de seguir empleando a este unison-parcial su cuerpo pronto llegará al límite de sus fuerzas…"._

" _¿Cómo es posible algo así…? Nunca oí de algo parecido…Por favor, Rein, no sigas hablándome de esto…"._

Corté la telepatía en ese momento.

"Comandante Hayate, ya está terminado".

"Ya veo, bien hecho. Gracias".

Agarré el pequeño dispositivo, lo alcé y lo miré detenidamente. Brillaba ligeramente con una tonalidad rojiza.

"Por favor protege a Nanoha-Chan, ¿de acuerdo?".

A todos a aquellos que quedamos y a los que cayeron en combate les pido una disculpa. Sigo sentimientos enteramente personales a pesar de que debería velar por la seguridad de todos.

"Comandante Hayate, estamos orgullosos de usted".

Me dijeron los ingenieros. Sinceramente no me esperaba ese halago en aquel momento…

Pero no había tiempo para dudar…

"Yo, Yagami Hayate, voy a ir al frente de batalla hoy mismo".

Fate-Chan sabe la verdad detrás de esta guerra. Para salvarla y para traerla de vuelta tenemos la llave para ponerle fin a esta extensa contienda.

"Si volvemos todos en buen estado les invitaré a unas bebidas, ¿de acuerdo?".

Les propuse yo.

"Estaremos aguardando su pronto retorno, Hayate-San".

Me respondieron sonriendo Shari y Mariel, las jefas de los y las ingenieros.

 **IIIII**

"¿Nanoha-Chan…?".

No hallé a Nanoha en su pieza así que la busqué por otros cuartos y por los pasillos hasta que me llegué oír unas voces provenientes de la habitación de los reyes.

"¡No seas ridícula!".

"Debo ir".

Nuestro normalmente calmado rey vociferaba muy enojado. Pero su hija le respondió con una voz calmada.

"Oí los rumores así que piénsalo bien: ¿no es ella una traidora?".

"Te equivocas, tiene una buena razón para actuar así…".

"Aunque eso sea verdad los rumores ya se esparcieron mucho. Si ella vuelve al reino entonces…".

"Voy a proteger a Fate-Chan pase lo que pase".

"¡Nanoha, piensa en tu linaje!".

"Lo estuve pensando mucho durante los últimos siete años".

"Pero no hay razón para que vayas al campo de batalla, ¿verdad?".

"Hay una muy buena razón".

Entonces decidí entrar, el rey, la reina y Nanoha me vieron al instante.

"Le creamos un dispositivo".

"¿Cómo dices…?".

Preguntaron los reyes al unísono con los párpados bien abiertos.

"Por favor discúlpenme por tomarme esta libertad pero deben entender…".

"¡No, Hayate-Chan no tiene nada que ver! ¡Voy a ir yo sola!".

Ante mis palabras y las de Nanoha el rey gruñó pero la reina esgrimió al final una sonrisa resignada pero amable.

"Nanoha, ya lo tienes bien pensado y decidido, ¿verdad?".

Le preguntó su madre.

"Sí".

"Entonces adelante porque aunque nos opongamos no nos escucharás porque sos terca, ¿eh?".

"Gracias madre".

La reina le acarició el cabello y Nanoha le sonrió con sinceridad.

 **IIIII**

"Toma, tu dispositivo está listo".

"Gracias Hayate-Chan".

Nanoha sin demora lo activó y una chaqueta blanca la cubrió. No era roja como Blauer Vogel sino blanca como la nieve prístina.

Yo también activé mi dispositivo y me cubrió mi habitual chaqueta marrón.

"¿Hayate-Chan…?".

"Ey, vamos a ir, ¿verdad?".

"Hayate-Chan, en serio no tienes por qué ir…".

"¿Eh? ¿Acaso me dejarás de lado…?".

"¡No es eso…!".

"¿Acaso me insinúas que no puedes causarme dramas de vez en cuando…?".

"Pero Hayate-Chan, esto no es un juego… Si te ven en esta misión…".

"Che, Nanoha-Chan, ¿qué soy para vos…?".

"¿Eh…? Sos mi mejor amiga, ¿no?".

"Entonces deberías anteponer nuestra amistad ante todo, ¿no es así?".

"¿Eeeh…?".

"Soy tu sirvienta y guardiana pero ante todo soy tu amiga, ¿verdad?".

"Pero Hayate-Chan, esto es un deseo egoísta que tengo yo…".

Le puse una mano sobre la cabeza:

"No te acuerdas cuando te dije ese algo importantísimo, ¿verdad?".

"¿Eh…?".

"Ante todo soy tu aliada y confidente y considero a Fate-Chan como a una igual".

"Jamás podría olvidarlo".

"Yo también quiero que Fate-Chan vuelva con nosotras y con todos los demás. Deseo ir en su búsqueda".

Nanoha empezó a lagrimear tanto que las lágrimas le recorrían los cachetes.

"No voy a permitir que vuelvas a caer del cielo".

Deseo vivir honrando la memoria de Reinforce. Deseo que todos volvamos a ofrecer sanas y sinceras sonrisas.

Deseo protegerte, Nanoha-Chan, por ser vos y por todo lo bueno que hay en esta vida.

"Bueno, ¿nos vamos?".

Protegeré este reino y a todos los que quieres.

 **Fin del capítulo 19.**

 **Capítulo 20: Llamada**

¿Qué es mentira y qué es verdad?

¿En qué debo creer y qué debo hacer…?

Como estoy ahora ya no lo sé…

Pero lo único que sé bien es que a pesar de todo deseo protegerte así que ya no me llamen por el nombre, ¿de acuerdo?

Por favor olvídame…

 **IIIII**

"Es por acá".

Llegamos frente al gran portón de un gigantesco complejo de palacios que rodeaban un castillo. Con lentitud el portón se fue abriendo. No hay rastro de alguien más en las cercanías así que hago uso de la luz lunar para guiarme.

"Después de usted, Fate Ojou-Sama".

Legamos hasta el final del gran pasillo.

"Discúlpenos".

Mi escolta abrió una gran puerta doble e ingresamos en una gigantesca habitación con ventanales a los costados que dejaban pasar la luz de la luna.

"Ah, Fate, cuánto te extrañé".

Una voz ronca me dio la bienvenida.

La mujer que fue mi escolta le entregó la piedra.

"Erbsunde, por fin es mía".

Mi madre hizo una expresión como de éxtasis.

"Todo lo que resta es conseguir la llave… Sólo la llave…".

La oí reír a carcajadas…

"Mi tierna Fate… déjame darte la mano una vez más…".

Me le acerqué...

"Madre, todo será así como lo deseas".

Tengo que esperar a la oportunidad ideal para matarla. Lo lamento, madre, te quiero… Pero hay a alguien a la que amo aún más y con todo mi ser… No deseo que esa persona tan amada por mí fallezca en tus manos…

 **IIIII**

Me duele la cabeza por la batalla que lidié contra Hayate… Quería decir que sí, que me gustaría volver pero no puedo… Sólo un poco más… Sólo un poco más y la mataré…

Nanoha… te extraño tanto…

" _Fate, ¿estás bien…?"._

" _Sí, Agito, estoy bien, ¿y vos…?"._

" _Preocúpate primero por vos, tarada…"._

" _Descuida, estoy bien"._

Agito es una unison con la que hice un pacto pese a que no soy una persona adecuada para tener a una.

" _Uff, Fate, ya no puedo seguir asistiéndote más que esto de momento…"._

" _Disculpa por decir algo tan egoísta pero resiste un poco más"._

A mi madre la veo en intervalos regulares y descubrí que la fábrica de androides ya no era funcional así que de destruirse todas las unidades que le quedaban su poder militar disminuirá muchísimo ya que su reino no posee magos regulares de combate. Cuando visité dicha fábrica para inspeccionarla descubrí todo esto y ahí conocí a Agito.

"¿Y vos sos…?".

Me preguntó la unison que estaba encerrada en una jaula.

Noté que tenía innumerables cicatrices a todo lo largo y ancho de su cuerpo.

Sin pensármelo mucho le abrí la puerta de su jaula.

" _¡Che, Fate, ¿me estás escuchando…?"._

" _Ah, sí, disculpa, Agito, te escucho…"._

Cooperaba con esta chica para disminuir el número de androides a cada batalla que se daba aprovechando que mi madre nunca se acercaba al los distintos puntos del frente y de hecho muy pocas veces salía del castillo y nunca se alejaba demasiado del mismo.

Aunque mi madre sólo tenía su forma corpórea las noches de luna llena como la primera vez que la vi tras dejar el reino de Nanoha… Si no era sólo una esfera mediana de luz opaca que seguramente no podría recibir daño físico…

"Por fin, por fin volverá a ser una noche de luna llena…".

Susurré…

" _Hasta entonces quiero me asistas…"._

"No parezcas tan triste, eh".

Desde que conocí a Agita ya me dijo estas palabras muchas veces.

Pero de pronto un espadazo me dio en el costado cuando estaba por bajar a tierra.

"¡Fate…!".

Gritó Agito.

Frente a nosotras estaba la mujer.

"Ja ja, Fate Ojou-Sama, una guerrera siempre debe estar con la guardia alta cuando esté en medio del campo de batalla".

"Tenía puestas altas expectativas sobre usted pero vaya, en verdad planeabas destruir la piedra, ¿verdad?".

"Qué mal que no cumpla con tus expectativas, ¿eh?".

"Claramente y después de ser todo usada todo lo que podías llegar a serlo te dejaremos de lado".

"¿¡Qué estás diciendo…!?".

Ella se rió a carcajadas.

"¿Cuál pensabas que era el deseo de Precia-Sama…? ¿Suponías si siquiera por qué inició esta guerra…? ¿Alguna vez pensaste para qué quería la piedra…?".

Nunca me detuve a pensar por qué Precia deseaba con tanto ímpetu la piedra.

"Precia-Sama desea traer de la muerte a su hija pero no a una substituta sino a su verdadera hija. Ah, sos una pobrecita, Fate Ojou-Sama. Fuiste adoptada por Precia-Sama sólo porque sos casi la imagen viviente de Alicia-Sama la que había muerto poco antes".

"¿Cómo… puede ser…?".

Dije entre dientes mientras mi herida seguía sangrando…

"¡Fate, no sigas tratando de hablar!".

Gritó Agito.

"Ah, pero todavía no debes morir porque serás un recipiente ideal para la vuelta a la vida de Alicia-Sama… Ay, pobrecita de usted, Fate Ojou-Sama, siempre estará sola pero yo seré siempre su aliada en el fondo…".

"No… me… mientas…".

"No tienes reino ni ningún otro lugar al que volver. Seguro que aquella princesa ahora nota resentimiento hacia vos. "¡Ay, Fate-Chan, me mentiste!"".

¿Cómo puede esta mujer imitar tan bien la voz de Nanoha…?

""¡Sos terrible, Fate-Chan!"".

¡No! ¿¡Cómo es posible que me haga algo tan cruel…!?

"¡Fate-Chan…! ¡No, aguanta…!".

¿Eh…?

Mi cuerpo de repente lo noto recuperándose rápidamente y ya dejó de sangrarme el costado y de dolerme tanto…

Pero todo a mi alrededor está muy oscuro…

"¡Fate! ¡Fate, resiste!".

Noté que era cubierta por un abrigo.

"No creo… que sea capaz de volver…".

"¡Sos una idiota! ¡No vuelvas a decir algo tan triste!".

" _Pero si vuelvo Nanoha estaría en grave peligro…"._

"¡Che, Fate, resiste, pendeja!".

Llegué a escuchar que me gritaba Agito…

Es inútil, aunque me recuperé por alguna extraña razón y noto calidez este es el final de todo…

Pero no hay problema porque si en efecto muero esta guerra finalizará…

La felicidad volverá y Nanoha sonreirá…

El principio y el final son todo por mi culpa…

Pero siendo sincera desearía seguir protegiendo a Nanoha estando a su lado…

Aunque seamos las dos chicas y aunque seamos caballero y princesa…

"Na… no… ha…".

En el momento en el que te conocí y poco después te llamé por tu nombre me enamoré de vos…

Pero ya no puedo seguir estando a tu lado…

Sólo alcanzo a recordar tu dulce voz llamándome por el nombre…

 **Fin del capítulo 20.**

 **Capítulo 21: Inocencia**

Nada cambiará aunque gimotee llena de lamentación porque aunque me lamente nadie vendrá a asistirme. Tengo que esforzarme y estirar los brazos yo misma.

Para vos que crees ser una criminal te contaré que hay tanta gente deseando que estuvieras a nuestro lado que no podrías abrazarlas a todas a la vez.

 **IIIII**

Ya el cielo estaba completamente nublado y casi sin darme cuenta empezó a nevar.

Miré hacia atrás y Hayate-Chan me seguía a poca distancia.

Me pregunté hace cuántos años desde que no vuelo así junto a Hayate-Chan.

Aunque mi límite eran sólo una docena de cartuchos no tenía miedo de caer sino de caer antes de rescatar a Fate-Chan.

Agarré con más fuerza la empuñadura de Raising Heart.

De pronto escuchamos un grito y empezamos a bajar.

"Mierda… ya llegaron…".

La mujer bestia esquivó nuestras estocadas con una gran agilidad y luego Hayate-Chan creó un escudo con magia. Como ella no es una maga de primera línea de combate es obvio que iba a ir a la defensiva y más teniéndome a mí como compañera de combate.

Enseguida me adelanté y di una estocada mágica pues había activado el primero de los cartuchos. Pero la bestia volvió a esquivar aunque esta vez se levantó mucha tierra, nieve y humo que de momento entorpecía la vista de todas las presentes.

"¡Nanoha-Chan, no te vuelvas a adelantar tanto…!".

"¡No hay drama, Hayate-Chan, seré una carnada y mientras tanto aprovecha para asestarle un tiro!".

Hayate-Chan me hizo caso y se posicionó a una buena distancia de mí y le iba apuntando a la bestia.

Justo cuando parecía que la mujer-bestia volvió a arremeter algo la hizo retroceder.

"¿Signum-San? ¿Vita-Chan…?".

Signum y Vita atacaron a la mujer-bestia distrayéndola lo suficiente como para que Hayate-Chan cargara su dispositivo.

"¡Nanoha, fuera de mi camino!"

Debajo de Hayate-Chan se formó un círculo plateado y otro apareció en la dirección en la que estaba apuntando.

"¡Ragnarok!".

La zona frente a nosotras quedó hecha trizas y el humo volvía a impedir ver bien los alrededores.

"Nanoha-Chan, ¿estás bien?".

"Sí, Shamal-San, estoy bien. Gracias.".

"Parece que tu cuerpo no resiste bien la utilización y menos el daño mágico así que ten aún más cuidado desde ahora porque no creo poder curarte satisfactoriamente, ¿de acuerdo?".

"Sí, entiendo".

Hayate-Chan se acercó a nosotros.

"Todos nos siguieron…".

"Así es, somos tus caballeros guardianes así que sería extraño el que no estuviéramos a tu lado en una misión".

Signum, Shamal, Vita y Zafira asintieron.

Hayate-Chan sonrió con preocupación.

"Ya saben que atacar por nuestra entera cuenta va contra las órdenes del reino así que seríamos severamente castigadas…".

"Bah, sería verdaderamente innoble de nuestra parte cometer el pecado de dejarlas solas cuando más nos necesitan".

Se expresó Signum.

"Así es, ¿y saben lo lejos que se internaron solas en territorio enemigo…? ¡Hayate, por Dios!"

Manifestó Vita.

"¿Pero y qué hay de las batallas en el frente…?"

Preguntó Hayate-Chan.

"Desde hace unos días que el número de enemigos disminuyó drásticamente…".

Respondió Signum

"¿La responsable de esa proeza podría ser… Fate-Chan…?".

Pregunté yo.

"Ja ja, pues qué extraña traidora, ¿no les parece?".

Exclamó Vita.

"Les seguiremos cuidando las espaldas. Sigamos adelante".

Mencionó Signum mirando hacia la lejanía en la cual se hallaba el reino enemigo denominado Himmel, el sitio en el que todo empezó y el que todo finalizará.

"Ella tiene que volver. La próxima vez que podamos estar medianamente tranquilas la retaré a otro duelo aéreo".

"Signum-San, siempre serás las misma, ¿eh?".

Le dije yo.

"También me gustaría pelear contra usted pero siendo la princesa lo veo bastante improbable, ¿no cree?".

Me dijo Signum-San con una mirada amable.

 **IIIII**

Poco después traspasamos las fronteras de Himmel y las pocas construcciones que quedaban en buen estado parecían estar prácticamente deshabitadas.

Mientras volábamos a poca altura alcancé a oír una voz… Su voz…

"¡Fate-Chan…!"

"¿¡Nanoha…!?".

Fate-Chan estaba tirada sobre la nieve… Sus párpados estaban casi cerrados y tenía una herida hemorrágica…

"¡No la sigan tocando!".

Gritó alguien más cuando le agarré una mano helada a Fate-Chan. Luego Hayate-Chan me increpó:

"¿Nanoha-Chan? ¿Ahí está Fate-Chan…?".

"¿Nanoha…? ¿¡Acaso sos aquella Nanoha…!? ¡Ayúdenla, si no la asisten se va a morir pronto…!".

Gritó la voz que cuidaba de Fate-Chan.

"Sos la que ahora forma parte de Fate-Chan… La estuviste protegiendo todo este tiempo…".

Enseguida Shamal-San envolvió a Fate-Chan en un círculo mágico.

La protectora de Fate-Chan dijo mientras Shamal-San la atendía:

"Antes de perder la conciencia y hasta el último momento estuvo susurrando tu nombre… No sé bien qué tendrán ustedes pero ella en verdad te ama…".

"Fate-Chan…".

Le sostuve una mano que poco a poco iba recobrando calor.

"Uuuh… Na… no… ha…".

"Sí, Fate-Chan, soy yo. Estoy aquí a tu lado".

 **IIIII**

"Sí, se recuperará completamente pero de momento requiere de un buen reposo".

Mientras se aparecía su unison que era una chica pelirroja yo abracé a Fate-Chan.

"Muchas gracias por proteger a Fate-Chan".

Le agradeció Hayate.

"Fate me salvó la vida y yo sé devolver los favores".

"¿Nanoha…?".

"Hola, Fate-Chan".

"¿Cómo es que viniste…?".

"Vine por vos".

Fate-Chan abrió los ojos como platos por lo sorprendida que estaba pero enseguida me ofreció una mirada lastimera.

"Volvamos, Fate-Chan".

"Lo lamento pero no podría ser capaz… Por favor te lo suplico… Olvídame…".

"¿Por qué me lo pides?".

"Yo soy la causa de esta guerra… Si tan sólo ya estuviera muerta… Lo digo porque en primer lugar iba a robar la piedra y a matarte…".

"Pero elegiste protegerme y por eso vine a estar a tu lado cuando más me necesitas".

"Por favor no vuelvas a decir algo así… Detéstame…".

Crucé los dedos con los suyos y le mencioné:

"Nunca podría llegar a detestarte".

"Pero nunca tuve un lugar al que volver porque no pertenezco a ningún sitio…".

"No estás sola, Fate-Chan, pero parece que no lo sabes…".

Miro alrededor y Fate-Chan sigue mi mirada.

"Así es, acá estamos nosotros y todos los de tu escuadrón esperando a que vuelvas".

Se expresó Signum.

"Tu lugar es al lado de Nanoha y el de ambas es el reino de Eldorado, ¿qué más tendrías que saber?".

Exclamó Hayate-Chan.

"¿Me perdonan…?".

"No hay nada por lo que debamos perdonarte ya que hiciste todo lo que hiciste por nuestro bien, ¿verdad?".

Le sonreí a Fate-Chan y ella apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho y empezó a gimotear. Cuando se calmó un poco ella continuó diciendo:

"Pero igual no puedo volver así… porque nada cambió…Nada terminó… Tienen la piedra en su poder…".

"Pero Fate-Chan, ¿qué deseas hacer ahora mismo…? Yo creo que debemos destruir esa piedra para poner un punto final a esta maldición".

"Pero es un tesoro importantísimo de Eldorado…".

"Sí, pero sólo es un objeto… No vale nada si causa sólo desdichas…".

"Así es, planificar el futuro es una seguridad para todos".

Replicó Hayate-Chan.

Así esta guerra llegará a su pronto final.

"Vayamos todos juntos, ¿sí?".

Le dije a Fate-Chan y ella asintió.

Para empezar no nos hace falta semejante objeto…

Algo así jamás podría traer felicidad a alguien…

La destruiremos… y lo haremos todos juntos…

 **Fin del capítulo 21.**

 **Capítulo 22: Madre**

Madre… aunque siempre te amé y te amaré te tendré que pedir disculpas…

Te doy las gracias por darme la vida pero lamento no poder seguir tus deseos…

Gracias por todo…

 **IIIII**

"Vayamos todos juntos".

Cuando abrí la boca para agradecerle sus primeros auxilios a Shamal-Sensei oímos unos tiros.

"Parece que nos notaron… El que nos dispararan llamativamente era sólo una cuestión de tiempo".

Avisó Hayate y luego ella me preguntó si estaba bien a lo que contesté con un asentimiento y cuando quise crear un círculo para defendernos y para contraatacar fui interrumpida:

"Fate-Chan, deja tranquilo tu dispositivo…".

"¡Pero Hayate…!".

"Escucha, no nos tomes a la ligera. ¿O qué te crees que somos…?".

"Uff, entiendo… Gracias a todos…".

Aunque los enemigos nos superaban en número no me notaba con miedo.

"Nanoha, ¿me acompañarías?".

"¡Claro que sí, Fate-Chan!".

Luego me dirigí hacia Hayate y a sus caballeros guardianes.

"Agito, por favor dales una mano".

"Entiendo pero por favor no exageres con lo que vayas a hacer, ¿okei?".

Agito separó la unión de unison que nos unía y formó una con Signum.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Ya somos una!".

Anunció Agito.

"Nuestros oponentes ya se nos acercan".

Alertó Signum poniéndose en guardia.

El cielo se llenó de pronto de luces producidas por los disparos enemigos. Signum rechazaban las balas mientras que Hayate armó un gran círculo mágico. Y mientras los enemigos recargaban sus armas Vita y Zafira contraatacaron con suma fuerza.

Hayate cerró los párpados mientras recitaba en voz baja un encantamiento.

"Nanoha-Chan y Fate-Chan, que tengan mucha buena suerte y cuídense entre sí, ¿okei?".

Hayate nos dio su bendición y yo le respondí:

"Por supuesto, muchas gracias Hayate".

Cuando nos empezamos a alejar alcanzamos a oír cómo unas fuertes ráfagas de energía mágica barrían con los soldados y magos enemigos.

Pero poco después noté una familiar energía mágica.

"No nos vuelvan a preocupar de este modo".

Se trataba de Chrono que pese a todo también nos dio su bendición ya que había venido a luchar en el frente por orden del rey.

Pero tras saludarnos nos despedimos enseguida ya que Chrono junto con los que formaban mi antigua unidad fueron a asistir a Hayate y a sus caballeros.

 **IIIII**

Tras mucho vuelo llegamos frente al gran portón principal del castillo en ruinas. El exterior estaba en un completo y opresivo silencio.

Me quedé pensando un momento que qué haríamos cuando encontráramos a mi madre... pero de pronto tuve mucho miedo de este lugar y de la sola idea de enfrentar a mi madre…

"Todo está bien Fate-Chan".

Nanoha me dijo esto mientras me acariciaba el cachete.

"Tienes razón".

Pero cuando quisimos abrir el portón percibimos una gran energía mágica.

"Parece que no podremos pasar sin que nos ofrezcan resistencia…".

Aunque al final sí que pudimos abrir el portón y adentrarnos en el gran pasillo principal. Nos mantuvimos en guardia pero llegado un momento algo me agarró el brazo derecho y me inhibió contra el piso de cemento.

"¡Nanoha, corre…!".

Llegué a gritar. Lo que me tenía fuertemente agarrada era algo así como la sombra de un caballero pero sin armadura de gran estatura.

"¡Fate-Chan, resiste un poco!".

Me gritó Nanoha. Y de pronto todo el pasillo se llenó de una luz de color rosada que luego pasó a volverse rojiza.

"¿Nanoha…? ¡Nanoha, estás usando mucha energía! ¡Detente…!".

Sólo cuando Nanoha gritó el nombre de su ataque la sombra la miró:

"¡Starlight Breaker!".

La sombra rugió y se desvaneció entre la gran cantidad de haz de luz rojiza que era el ataque mágico de Nanoha.

Luego oí que un par de cartuchos cascaban el piso.

"Fate-Chan, ¿estás bien…?".

"Vaya, Nanoha, eso fue sorprendente".

Pero entonces vi que el brazo y la mano que me ofrecía Nanoha para ayudar a levantarme las tenía lastimadas en forma de cortaduras ligeras.

"Nanoha…".

Le agarré la mano todo lo gentilmente que pude y pensé en que ojalá que pudiera usar magia de curación.

Y después cuando avanzamos un poco más Nanoha se detuvo de pronto:

"¿Cómo es posible…?".

La voz de Nanoha sonaba entrecortada.

"¿Nanoha? ¿Qué te pasa, Nanoha?".

De pronto yo noté lo mismo que debe estar notando Nanoha… Se trataba de una energía mágica que nunca había sentido…

"A pesar de que no estamos tan cerca… mi corazón está resonando… con Erbsunde…".

"¿¡Cómo…!?".

"Parece que no está completo aún… Es como si tratara de ser activada a la fuerza…".

La enorme energía mágica que notábamos se incrementaba a medida que avanzábamos. Me dolía la cabeza de sentirla y la situación empeoró cuando vimos otro de esos caballeros-sombras caminando en cuatro patas por una pared.

"Fate-Chan, deja que yo me encargue también de éste así que adelántate".

"¡No! ¡Es demasiado peligroso que nos separemos!".

"Yo por ahora estoy bien pero si me acerco mucho la piedra podría llegar a terminar de activarse… y no quiero ser la llave para que ese objeto conceda deseos".

Nanoha se agarró el pecho con la mano libre con mucha fuerza.

"Además ya no soy una princesa a la que le haga falta ser protegida en todo momento. Fate-Chan, confía en mí y andá a detener a tu madre".

"Nanoha… Muy bien, así lo haré".

"Buena suerte Fate-Chan".

Nanoha le apuntó a la sombra-caballero del la pared justo cuando otra sombra apareció caminando por el techo y otra más por el piso todas desplazándose en cuatro patas.

Cuando me fui por otro gran pasillo oí cómo Nanoha disparaba sus ataques…

 **IIIII**

Cuando abrí la puerta y pasé a los aposentos de mi madre ésta me preguntó:

"¿A qué viniste…?".

Mi madre tenía un aspecto demacrada sobre todo en su cara la cual apenas podía notarle expresión alguna.

"Qué piba tan inútil la que sos…".

"Este sitio ya está siendo rodeado así que detente…".

"¿De qué estás hablando…?".

"¡Por favor ya detente, madre!".

"Je je je… ¡Ja ja ja…!".

" _¿Dónde está Erbsunde…?"._

Era aquella voz que usaba para llamarme cuando estaba lejos…

Traté de despejar y tranquilizar mi mente y en parte lo había logrado cuando noté una botella sobre el escritorio detrás del cual estaba mi madre. Entre un líquido rojo vi un pequeño haz de luz azulado. Además noté que poco a poco se iba resquebrajando.

"¿Cómo es posible…? ¿No era la sangre de Nanoha la llave para…?".

"Qué estúpida que sos ya que si no la puedo obtener de forma directa al menos puedo fabricarla artificialmente".

"¿Creaste una llave substituta…?".

"Me llevó mucho tiempo pero por fin… Pronto… Muy pronto…".

"¡Pero así no creo que puedas cumplir con tu deseo…! ¡Uh…! ¡Ugh…!".

Mi madre me agarró el cuello cuando traté de quitarle la botella y la acercó a sí en éxtasis.

"Aaah, pronto, muy pronto te volveré a ver, mi querida Alicia".

"Uh, madre…".

El dolor de cabeza se volvió más fuerte y sentía que en cualquier momento perdería la conciencia…

"Ey, Alicia, háblame…".

Expresó mi madre y luego noté que la botella se teñía por completo de azul.

"¿Eh…?".

La botella se rompió en mil pedazos y mi madre gritó:

"¡Aaaaah…!".

Logré reaccionar a tiempo zafándome del ya lánguido agarre de mi madre pese al terrible dolor de cabeza que me aquejaba.

"¡Madre, aléjate de la piedra!".

Toda la gran habitación estaba llena de fragmentos que caían a una velocidad muy lenta como si una corriente imperceptible de viento las hiciera planear.

"Alicia… Alicia…".

Rogaba mi madre tirada en el piso de madera…

"¡Madre, si me pides ayuda te voy a rescatar…!".

"No me hagas reír… Aléjate de mí…".

Me rechazó lánguidamente y un segundo después cayó inconciente…

La piedra que estaba tirada al lado del cuerpo de mi madre volvió a recuperar su antiguo color…

 **Fin del capítulo 22.**

 **Capítulo 23: Fin**

Me pregunto por qué no noto nada en esepcial…

Me pregunto por qué no noto ni dolor ni agonía.

Ah, no alcanzo a comprenderlo…

Ey, Nanoha, déjame volver a escuchar tu voz…

 **IIIII**

"Madre…".

Nadie me respondió…

Me agaché para recoger la piedra que seguía resonando con una luz azulada.

" _Aunque nunca recibí amor de tu parte siempre seguirás siendo mi querida madre…"._

"Fate-Chan…".

Nanoha me abrazó por la espalda.

"Nanoha, se terminó… Volvamos a nuestra hogar…".

"Muy bien…".

Aunque fuiste lastimada siempre estuviste a mi lado.

"Nanoha, definitivamente te haré feliz".

"¿Pero qué hay te tu felicidad, Fate-Chan?".

"Si permanezco a tu lado no podría desear ser más feliz de lo que ya soy".

Sin importar el estatus social o que yo sea su caballero y guardiana personal seguiré luchando para que estemos juntas.

Agarradas de la mano dejamos el castillo en ruinas. El sol ya se estaba ocultando pero notamos el aura de varios de nuestros amigos acercándose.

"¡Nanoha-Chan, Fate-Chan, ¿están bien…!?".

Hayate llegaba con un escuadrón y con sus caballeros guardianes. Y Chrono también se nos acercó tras ellos.

"¿Ya todo se terminó…?".

Asentimos.

"Pero la piedra no fue destruida…".

Advirtió Hayate pero enseguida la mujer loba se nos apareció de repente y quiso darme un fuerte zarpazo.

"¡Ugh…!".

"¿¡Eh…!? ¡Nanoha…!".

"¡Eras su hija y aún así lo arruinaste todo…! ¡Precia-Sama tomó todo lo mío y yo quería verla triunfar…! ¿¡Sabes lo frustrante que es para mí que ella haya perdido y muerto…!?"

Nanoha me había protegido del zarpazo y estaba sangrando bastante... En el acto todos se pusieron en guardia y Signum y Vita lograron inhibirla y al final la noquearon.

"Jiajaja, creo que lo arruiné…".

Se expresó Nanoha. Y entonces Shamal-Sensei creó un círculo mágico de curación alrededor de donde yo tenía agarrada a Nanoha.

"Lo lamento Shamal-Sensei, me loa advertiste pero yo…".

"¡No digas nada más! ¡Te curaré, Nanoha!".

Pero por alguna razón la herida del zarpazo no cicatrizaba y menos se curaba.

¿Cómo es posible….? ¿Por qué pasa esto…?

"Nanoha, no me dejes…".

"No… llores… Fate-Chan…".

"¡Si de verdad cumples cualquier deseo salva la vida de Nanoha!".

Grité sosteniendo la piedra.

"Si no m equivoco se requiere de algo para activarla".

Me recordó Hayate.

"¡Hayate, dímelo o Nanoha se va a morir muy pronto…!".

"¡Ya recuerdo…! El losung es…".

"Fate-Chan… pese a todo… sonríe…".

Me instó Nanoha pero dos segundo después noté que le daba un temblor y enseguida dejó de moverse.

"¿Nanoha…? ¡Nanoha…!".

"Su corazón dejó de latir…".

Avisó Shamal-Sensei.

Esto no puede estar pasando…

Prometimos que volveríamos juntas…

Nanoha…

 **Fin del capítulo 23.**

 **Capítulo 24: Nombre**

"¡Fate-Chan, ¿cuántos cartuchos de sangre le quedan a Nanoha…!?".

Me preguntó Hayate.

"¿Eh…? Unos tres….".

Le respondí yo.

"¡Shamal, por favor refuerza el círculo!".

"¡Enseguida!".

"La piedra… está activándose…".

Advirtió Hayate.

"¿Eh…?".

Del pecho de Nanoha noté entonces que surgía una luz redondeada.

"¿Un enlace…?".

Me pregunté sorprendida.

"Me ahorraré los detalles así que les contaré pormenorizadamente que la noche en que la piedra fue robada investigué en la biblioteca del castillo y descubrí por qué se llama este objeto justamente "Erbunse". La piedra al parecer pudo ser activada hace poco pero no con éxito".

Explicó Hayate.

"¿Por qué…?".

"Antes de cumplir el deseo la piedra devora a la llave. Quiero decir que lee la energía mágica del núcleo del enlace de la llave. Tenemos que emplear a Rasing Heart y sus cartuchos para hacer una transfusión de sangre y recitar un encantamiento. Por fortuna tenemos presente a Sahmal-Sensei para lo primero y a vos para lo segundo. Te diré lo que tienes que recitar".

Terminó de explicar Hayate.

"Muy bien, ya que todavía hay esperanza probaremos este método con toda nuestra voluntad".

Dije yo y mientras Shamal-Sensei realizaba la transfusión de sangre desde los cartuchos hacia el cuerpo de Nanoha Hayate me susurraba las oraciones del encantamiento:

" _ **A través de esto vos y yo estaremos enlazadas por un contrato. La Luna azul y el mar rojo, entre la prisión eterna la canción de mis pecados. Con esta condena destruye el sacrificio que te ofrezco".**_

De pronto noté que si bien Nanoha no abrió los párpados éstos se movieron un poco…

"¡Shamal-Sensei…!".

"Muy bien, sigo manteniendo el círculo de curación. No te detengas".

" _Por favor despierta…"._

" _ **Te pido… yo, la insignificante, que quiere tocar el cielo con las manos… que no dejes nada al azar y me enjuicies…".**_

Entonces la piedra se partió en varios pedazos y Nanoha poco a poco iba recuperando el color rosado en los cachetes.

"Mmmm…".

"¡Nanoha…!".

"¿Fate-Chan…?".

"Nanoha… Ay, Nanoha…".

"Sí, soy yo y estoy a tu lado…".

Replicó Nanoha y yo le acaricié un cachete.

"¿La piedra se rompió…?".

Nos preguntó Nanoha mientras se levantaba con esfuerzo con mi asistencia.

"Sí, ya todo se terminó…".

Le mencioné.

"Entonces no queda más que hacer aquí… Volvamos con todos los demás hacia el Eldorado".

Este era el fin de la guerra.

Pero un final es sólo el principio de algo más, ¿verdad?

 **Fin del capítulo 24.**

 **Capítulo 25: Amor Mío**

Cuando estábamos ya muy cerca del castillo nos entrevistamos con el comandante supremo Harlaown que estaba custodiando cerca de la frontera.

"Buen trabajo, sobre todo se lo digo a usted, comandante Harlaown".

Lo felicité.

"¿Eh…?

Expresó Fate-Chan.

"Me lo comunicó el rey… Pero su plan de infiltrarse en el reino enemigo sí que fue muy difícil, ¿verdad?".

Luego Harlaown dirigió la mirada hacia Fate-Chan.

"Estaba completamente convencido de que nos habías traicionado… Mis más sinceras disculpas…".

Fate-Chan no terminaba de entender bien la situación pero más tarde le explicaría todo con detalles.

"Bienvenidos sean todos de vuelta".

Nos saludaron mi padre y mi madre.

"¿Pero por qué nos dan la bienvenida con alegría…?".

"Porque lo importante es que gracias a ustedes esta guerra ya llegó a su fin".

Mencionó mi padre.

"No hay razones para castigarte porque aunque desobedeciste órdenes al final siempre estuviste protegiendo a Nanoha. Te lo agradecemos de corazón".

Terminó diciendo mi padre pero luego de un momento continuó:

"Pero destruiste un tesoro valiosísimo para el reino y eso es un acto inexcusable hasta para una princesa y por lo tanto ya no sos una así que haz cualquier otra cosa que desees con tu vida".

Concluyó mi padre entrando al castillo. Mi madre hizo una reverencia y lo siguió.

"¡Padre, madre, esperen!".

Seguí a mis padres y noté que Fate-Chan iba detrás de mí sumamente preocupada. Ciertamente como yo era la llave para ersbunde no se me permitía ser novio o prometido al cumplir los 16 como era regla en Eldorado desde hace incontables generaciones… Pero creo que mis padres ya sabían a quién pertenecía mi corazón…

"Ya no sos una princesa. Deja este lugar".

Decía mi padre.

"Je je, qué difícil que sos, querido, deberías hablar con más sinceridad".

Se buró mi madre.

"Nosotros al menos queremos que escojas a la persona a la que ames".

Mi padre miró a Fate-Chan.

"Fate, cuida bien de Nanoha".

Fate y y nos agarramos de lado de una sola mano.

"Lo juro".

Mi madre sonrió y mi padre no agregó algo más. Fate hizo una ligera reverencia y mi madre le devolvió el cordial saludo.

Cuando mis padre se retiraron…

"¿Nanoha…?".

Me preguntó Fate-Chan cuando acerqué mis labios a los suyos. Nos besamos ligera y castamente.

Pero ahora era hora de ordenar mi cuarto para dejar el castillo.

Cuando estábamos terminar de preparar nuestro equipaje Fate-Chan me increpó:

"Nanoha, quiero que vivamos juntas. Daré mi mejor esfuerzo porque quiero estar a tu lado".

"Fate-Chan, sos una tonta, no tenías que preguntarlo… ¡Claro que me encantaría!".

Cuando terminamos de preparar todo Fate-Chan me dijo lo siguiente:

"¿Nos vamos, Nanoha?".

"Claro, gracias por verme siempre a mí misma y no a mi antiguo título de realeza".

Le agradecí con una sincera sonrisa.

"¡Vayámonos, Fate-Chan!".

Aquí y ahora empieza mi nueva vida junto a Fate-Chan.

 **Fin del capítulo 25.**

 **Fin de la Cuarta Parte.**

 **Continuará en el capítulo final titulado "Nanoha" y en el epílogo titulado "Infinito".**

 **Traducido por Saizoh.**

 **Nota 1: sí, procrastiné más de lo habitual… pero ya sólo faltan dos capítulos más y se terminó xD.**

 **Nota 2: El final definitivo para este fanfic de origen japonés al final será la "Parte Cinco" y ya xP.**


	5. Parte 5

**Capítulo 26: Nanoha**

Éramos dos corazones separados por la clase social pero que tuvimos la valentía, el esfuerzo y el ingenio para superar todos los obstáculos que se nos presentaron para permanecer juntas.

Ese fue el principio de nuestra historia.

 **IIIII**

Vivimos en una casita un poco lejos del bullicio del centro de la ciudad. Corto los alimentos sobre una tabla y luego los meto en una olla y empiezo a revolverla con la cuchara. El aire repleto del aroma a comida preparándose me aliviaba.

"A ver, después agrego la leche mientras le doy el toque final".

*Toc* *Toc*

Alguien llamaba desde la puerta principal.

"Nanoha, siempre te lo digo, ¿no? Cerciórate de quién es antes de abrir la puerta".

"Jiajajaja, perdón pero siempre se me olvida…".

"¡Cielos!".

Nos besamos con un movimiento rápido, hecho que siempre me hacía feliz.

"Je je je…".

"¿Qué pasa, Nanoha?".

"Nada, pero ah, hoy viniste más temprano que de costumbre, ¿verdad?".

"Ah, sí… Es que…".

Ya pasaron dos años desde la guerra y muchos soldados fueron llamados para reconstruir la ciudad y Fate-Chan no fue la excepción.

"Hoy es un día especial, ¿no?".

Mencionó Fate y Nanoha se la quedó mirando con curiosidad.

"¿En serio no lo recuerdas, Nanoha?".

"Feliz cumpleaños, Nanoha".

Fate-Chan me alcanzó su regalo.

"Uah, ¿es por esto que llegaste más temprano a nuestra casa?".

"Sí, y todos los del escuadrón quisieron venir a felicitarte pero yo me excusé".

"Ay Dios, nunca lo habría imaginado. Todos estaban muy felices, ¿eh?"

"Sí, querían probar tu comida preparada".

"Ah, sos cruel, Fate-Chan, ¡yo sigo practicando!".

Fate-Chan entonces se sonrojó y agregó:

"Es que todos comen de vez en cuando lo que preparas y eso no me agrada mucho…".

"¿¡Eh…!? Fate-Chan, ¿estás celosa…?".

"¡No…! Pero… Pero es que…".

"Je je je, gracias Fate-Chan".

 **IIIII**

"Nanoha, que este sea tu feliz cumpleaños número 18".

"Jiajaja, gracias Fate-Chan".

Juntas cortamos la torta.

"¿Está rica, Nanoha?".

"Sí, es de lo mejor que probé".

"¡Cómo exageras!".

Fate largó una risa y entonces me noté muy feliz.

"Nanoha, mañana tengo el día libre así que quiero que salgamos a una cita".

"¿Una cita? ¿A dónde…?".

"Te lo dejaré como un misterio".

Fate-Chan me lo comunicó con una mirada tan seria que hizo que se me acelerara el corazón y sólo me limité a asentir.

 **IIIII**

Llegamos hasta un parque y nos sentamos para hacer un picnic en un punto aún más bello que el resto del hermoso lugar para admirar el cielo, notar el viento en los cachetes y comer nuestros panes.

"Nanoha, por favor cierra los ojos por un momento".

"¿Eh…?".

Me empecé a sentir nerviosa pero obedecí en el acto y luego noté algo frío en el índice.

"Ya ábrelos".

Frente a mí Fate-Chan me miraba muy seria, levanté la mano y vi un hermoso anillo de plata que reflejaba la luz solar en su superficie.

"Por favor permíteme que seas mi princesa".

"¿Eh…?".

"Juro que siempre te haré feliz así que… casémonos".

"¡Sí, yo también quiero que nos casemos".

Nos abrazamos pero aquel momento fue interrumpido por alguien bien conocida:

"¡Iuuujuuu! ¡Son una pareja feliz como de costumbre…!".

"También nos alegramos de volver a verte, Hayate, aunque es extraño que justo estés por acá…".

Mencionó Fate-Chan.

"Para nada, nosotros también estamos con el día libre y justo pasábamos por acá… Y ya que se consumó la petición de matrimonio y la otra parte dio el sí debemos empezar a preparar la boda. ¡Haré todos los honores!".

"¿C-Cómo dices, Hayate-Chan…?".

Pero alguien se puso al lado de Hayate y se disculpó con nosotras:

"Perdonen a nuestra Ama pero no alcanzamos detenerla…"

Se trataba de Signum-San.

"No importa".

Replicó Fate-Chan y yo empecé a lagrimear y a abracé a Hayate-Chan.

"Ja ja, ¿cómo es que lloras, Nanoha-Chan?".

"Es que si no fuera por vos seguramente no estaríamos todas acá juntas. Gracias, gracias, gracias".

Después le dije a Hayate-Chan que la quería mucho pero ella mencionó en broma que no quería hacerle la competencia a Fate-Chan por si repentina confesión. Nos reímos todas juntas una vez más. Después nos pasó algunas botellas con sidra.

"Bien, traje algunas bebidas muy buenas. ¿Todas tienen sus copas? ¡A disfrutar se dijo!".

Hayate se excitó más que de costumbre y sus caballeros guardianes tuvieron que calmarla.

Luego de disfrutar todo lo que quedaba de la tarde los guardianes escoltaron a una borracha Hayate-Chan de vuelta a su hogar y nosotras nos quedamos admirando el paisaje nocturno por un rato más.

"El cielo está precioso, ¿no crees?"

Me preguntó Fate-Chan.

"Sí que está muy lindo".

Y luego agregué:

"Fate-Chan, te amo".

Acercamos nuestros labios poco a poco y nos besamos tiernamente.

"Yo también te amo con todo mi ser, mi querida Nanoha".

Ahora y hasta el fin de nuestros días nuestra historia seguirá siempre ligada por… nuestro más tierno amor…

¿FIN…?

 **Epílogo: Infinito**

Para entregar la carta visité el cementerio por primera vez. Éste estaba ubicado sobre una gran colina un poco apartada de la ciudad.

"Ah, esta debe ser…".

Cuando inspeccioné la lápida vi que escrito al lado de "Takamachi Nanoha" estaba el mismo nombre de la persona que escribió la carta "Fate T Harlaown".

Por alguna razón empecé a lagrimear. No sabía prácticamente nada sobre ellas ni casi nadie debe recordarlas en la actualidad. Pero me llegó el lazo que debieron tener entre sí. Al final tras muchos sacrificios lograron permanecer y vivir juntas. Llegué a despreciar al traidor pero ahora me doy cuenta al finalizar de leer la carta que no fue así cómo aquello sucedió. Ahora podemos vivir muy bien gracias en parte a sus esfuerzos. Ya sé cuál fue la verdad detrás de aquel supuesto cuento de hadas. Contaré a todos los que quieran saber de esta historia hasta el día de mi muerte. Por fortuna soy versado en literatura así que redactaré un libro de texto contando sobre aquella gran princesa y su leal caballero. Volví a mi casa y en mi pieza escribí el título del futuro libro. Aunque sólo soy un alguien que ve todo de lejos eso no me detendrá para redactar una historia atrapante repleta de sentimientos y esforzadas acciones.

La novela de un solo volumen se titulará "Das Resultat Sagt Alles".

Aunque me costó bastante redactarlo y darle un buen final y además a los editores al principio no les convencía la novela finalmente fue editado.

Cuando tuve un ejemplar en mis manos y mientras veía la tapa me pregunté que si alguna vez ellas reencarnaban podrían llegar a leer la novela… Sólo fue un pensamiento fortuito pero me alegraría si algo así ocurriera… Así ellas podrían vivir y compartir nuevas innumerables risas y sonrisas, ¿no?

 **IIIII**

Durante un día de Marzo, en Japón, y en la Biblioteca Pública de la Ciudad de Uminari.

A Fate y a Nanoha les habían dejado mucha tarea así que decidieron por consejo de Nanoha pasar a la biblioteca pública para realizar pronto buena parte de la misma. Fate, que estaba muy contenta por pasar más tiempo con Nanoha, aceptó asintiendo.

Fate devolvió varios libros de texto en los puntos exacto de los que los había sacado y se lamentó por no hallar alguno de su total interés.

"¿Ya hallaste alguno que te gustara, Fate-Chan…?".

"No, todavía no… Ah… espera…".

"¿Qué pasa…?".

"¿Cómo se lee el título de este libro...? ¿Das Resu…? ¿Eh…?".

"Ah, no parece estar en japonés o en inglés pero el título debe estar traducido en las páginas interiores".

Le comentó Nanoha que agarró el libro con gentileza y ojeó las páginas amarillentas y notó que el mismo estaba traducido al japonés.

"Ah, parece cuento de hadas o algo parecido".

Vieron algunas de las ilustraciones que presentaba el libro en las cuales se veía dibujadas a una princesa vestida como para su boda y a una caballero con un chaqueta negra.

A ambas les parecía algo bastante familiar pero ninguna recordó haber vivido algo así a medida que iban leyendo un poco y viendo más ilustraciones y simplemente se dijeron mentalmente que debían estar relacionando ese bonito libro con alguna película o cómic que vieron y leyeron alguna vez. Pero Nanoha notó que Fate parecía de verdad interesada por el libro así que le propuso que lo pidieran prestado a la biblioteca. Como Fate hace poco que estaba en este mundo no sabía leer aún muchos kanjis y Nanoha consciente de este hecho le propuso ayudarla a leérselo. Fate se disculpó y Nanoha le respondió que a ella le encantaría pasare el tiempo leyendo con su amiga.

Poco después de llegar a su casa Hayate llamó a la puerta principal de la casa de Nanoha.

"Ah, Hayate-Chan, justo con Fate-Chan estábamos por empezar a leer juntas un libro que parece muy interesante".

"¿Cuál libro? ¿Me les puedo unir?".

"¡Claro que sí!".

Entre conversaciones, ligeras risas, tomando el té y comiendo sánguches las pibas un rato después se dispusieron a leer el libro de texto:

"Hubo una vez en un reino una princesa muy hermosa…".

La gentil voz de Nanoha y la entretenida redacción de la novela mantuvieron embelesadas y en paz a las amigas. Las tres sentían en parte como si estuvieran rememorando parte de sus vidas a cada capítulo que iban leyendo.

La historia de ficción y sus propias vidas parecían entremezclarse.

En uno y otro caso la historia de estas valientes jóvenes sólo empezaba a escribirse…

 **FIN**

Notas del traductor: uff, me tardé una eternidad en finalizar esta novela… Pero bueno xD. Agradecimientos a "Marfry" por haberme pasado el enlace de este libro de texto y sobre todo a mi amiguete "Nadaoriginal" por recordarme cada tanto que debía finalizar la traducción del mismo xD. También debo agradecer a los que comentaron y a los que no comentaron (yo mismo fui un leecher puri en mis años "mozos" así que sé bien de lo que hablo). Nos leemos en otras historias, compañeros, visitantes y lectores.


End file.
